Prove Justly
by Rhindons
Summary: It was the Pevensies who entered the world of Narnia from a strange land and helped save it from the cold grips of the White Witch. However, there were many who have tried and failed during the winter. Now they must honor the changes and raise up the new sovereigns. Edmund must redeem himself and break free from the past. Peter must rebuild his bond with his brother.
1. Blind Trust

Prove Justly

Chapter 1: Blind Trust

Disclosure: I do not own any characters that were originally created by C.S. Lewis or filmmakers.

* * *

A young man stood on top of the highest hill within the distance. Below was a camp filled with the brave preparing for battle. A battle he was in duty to lead. He could see the entire camp that stretched to as far as the next high hill. Then, pass the hills, he saw an ocean. The ocean was a soft blue color that shimmered in the evening light. Farther out Peter could see something that struck out in the beautiful landscape. It was a castle made of white stone, and this white was not one of winter, but purity. It was something that seemed to beacon hope in a time of uncertainty. It was the light at the end of a mixed darkness the fight between good and evil brought in this war.

He took a breath of the thinner air; the smell of smoke from camp was not as thick as it was at the bottom in camp. He could see the smoke plumes from the fires dispersing at his level. However, smoke or not the air felt milder than the chilly September he left in England.

Peter then returned his gaze to the castle along the horizon, it was pleasant to look at and put his mind at ease. It had been racing with worries and the new information that was thrown at him for the past two days. His feet ached from the full day of walking and sometimes running he had done. Peter then realized he has not slept ever since he stumbled into this land. However, even with the simplest reason of just being overwhelmed by everything; there was something more serious, something that would keep anyone up for days. His brother was missing; he ran away. People were saying his brother betrayed him, his sisters, and everyone else on the Lion's side. Peter worried about what could be happening to him. Mr. Beaver said that Edmund was the bait to kill them all, so Peter wondered what would happen to the bait if he did not do what the Witch wanted him to do. However, as those worrisome thoughts ran through his mind, he knew it was best to look at the castle for a moment and clear his mind to keep sane.

"That is Cair Paravel, the castle of the four thrones." Peter turned around startled from his unexpected companion who came to join him. His pure gold mane brushed lightly on Peter's side. "Where I will crown you High King, since you are the first born."

Peter froze for a moment. It was not the first time he had heard those words from someone, but he still had not grown to accept it.

"You doubt the Prophecy?" asked Aslan after he saw the discouraged look on the young prince's face.

He took a moment to think of an answer. "No, but I do not believe I can rule a whole country. I am not who you think I am."

Aslan assured him, "Peter Pevensie, formally of Finchley. There is a Deep Magic more powerful that any of us who rules Narnia. It defines right from wrong and governs all our destinies—yours and mine."

"I could not even protect my own family."

"You brought them safely this far," disagreed Aslan.

"Not all of them…" Peter quietly said, disappointed that Edmund was still out in the land in the distance. Off to his left he could see the land was darker and more sinister than the land leading up to Cair Paravel. He assumed the Witch was dwelling somewhere in the darker area.

"Peter, I will do what I can for your brother. This may be harder than you think." The Lion began solemnly. Only speaking the actual and blunt truth of the consequences for Edmund's actions. Yet rest assured, Aslan had a plan. "By the movement of the White Witch I know your brother is no longer with her. I have sent out a search party and have sent word to the few left who are in the resistance in the north. I believe they may find Edmund."

"Resistance?" asked Peter curiously.

"This long winter did not prevail without a war, Peter. Long before you arrived many fought bravely to defeat the witch. Many Narnians and also humans to the south perished by death and stone. The humans of a kingdom south of Narnia, Archenland, fought as allies. The kings of both lands and their sons were almost all lost during a war in the mountains that are to the right of Cair Paravel. The remaining family who have survived attempted many more sieges on the witch in Narnia. They had become very desperate. While advancing they camp across an old faun of the Shuttering Wood. He had kept an apple from the Tree of Youth that had been passed down by his family for hundreds of years. The White Witch had stolen an apple from that tree and consumed it cursing her to become immortal and miserable. The human family had visited the faun's home and defended it has the Witch's loyal wolves tried to take it. As a gift to the family, the faun gave them the apple in hopes that consuming it in good heart they could be the ones to defeat the witch."

Peter, very interested in the details of Aslan's words questioned, "Is the family immortal?"

Aslan continued, delighted by Peter's eager listening. "Time has slowed for them. They were also given strength. However, they were the not the ones who could fulfil the prophecy. They have tried for almost as long as the winter has been to defeat the witch. It grieves me that they have never prevailed."

Peter then asked, being very hopeful. "This family can help my brother?"

"I am afraid that over the time of the winter this family has become discouraged. They wish to not be seen by none of my children born that were born in the cold. They have killed traitors before. However, I know that when they see the thaw and understand the Prophecy in which your brother is a part of they will come willingly. I have sent word to them that will arrive at dusk."

"What if they find Edmund before the message comes to them? Will they kill him?" Peter looked at the golden eyed Lion anxiously. He did not want to be desperate, but this was Edmund—his brother. He was supposed to take care of his brother, although, now no one really knew where he was. "I just want my brother back," Peter continued sheepishly.

Aslan nodded with hopefulness, then looked to the vast color of the camp below them. "I know Peter. I too want my family safe."

Then, Peter could hear the sound of a horn. He looked at Aslan in bewilderment before something daunted him; Susan was gifted a horn by Father Christmas. It was supposed to be used when help was needed. He took one more look at the darker land towards the north before he sprinted towards the sound. Peter almost rolled down the hill as he ran as fast as his able body could let him.

He arrived in no time to see Susan and Lucy in a tree. Susan was holding onto Lucy whose feet were dangling dangerously low for the wolves' teeth to bite them.

"Get away from them!" he yelled, drawing his sword. The young man's hands shook as he held such a power to kill. However, he would not give another thought as he did at the river.

"Lower that sword boy! You are already at a loss. The Prophecy is now unfulfilled," growled the wolf with a snicker at the end.

"No!" Peter shook even more as he kept his eyes on the two wolves who were circling him. The mangy beasts were crouched down, baring their teeth. Peter's locked his elbows in attempt to steady his arms. The sword glistened in the evening light that shined through the trees.

"I killed him myself!" The wolf lashed out, almost barking.

Everything fell silent; the only sound coming from the quarrel was the soft rushing of the water in the stream. Peter could feel is rapidly beating heart drop in his stomach; then after a moment of looking the wolf in his eyes, a sense of anger and protective rage flooded through his muscles. Peter fought down a lump in his throat he could hear the sounds of rushing hooves and footsteps. Aslan, the general, and many others with drawn swords rushed through the stream splashing the young boy lightly. The Great Lion swiftly pinned one of the wolves with one of His paws. With a battle cry, the general poised to kill the second wolf who was surrounding Peter.

"No, this is Peter's battle," ordered Aslan in such a calm tone that was opposite of the situation.

The wolf laughed one more time. He could see the fear, anger, and utter shock in the young prince's face. He did not have the strength the kill, and with his inexperience, the young man was defenseless. It would be such an easy kill and defeat for Aslan. The wolf already believed his queen was winning since he drowned the running boy in the swelled Great River.

"You may think you're a king, but you will die like a dog!" In an instant, the wolf pounced aiming at Peter's throat. However, the young prince had moved his sword in his last chance to protect himself and the ones he loved. He felt the sensation of falling to the ground as something hard hit his chest. It winded him and with the wolf on top of him, he could not expand his chest to recover. Peter heard the terrorized screams of his sisters, then a moment of silence.

Everyone paused except for Susan and Lucy who stumbled down from the tree and ran to Peter fearing the worse. Although as they came to his side they saw that he was alive and struggling to move the wolf off of him. Susan pushed at the wolf's soft yet bloody torso and it slumped to the side. She and Lucy looked at Peter would was ghastly white from the lack of air. He looked around wildly in shock before breathing a sigh of relief as his sisters hugged him. The others were next to him standing with a look of approval on their faces. Aslan released the other wolf who instantly took off running.

Peter's gaze then turned to Susan who just realized what the dead wolf said. Her face began to melt in grief. This only escalated Peter's confusion as he was just told something very different than before.

Susan turned to the Lion in tears. She believed that they were all too late. "Aslan, the wolf said Edmund was…"

"No, there is much more than what the said about his actions." Aslan looked to the others and informed him, "The wolf will run to the Witch's camp."

A few of them went running in pursuit of the lone wolf. Peter assumed they were going to spy and bring back word about the Witch and her army. The general stayed behind next to Aslan as He brought his attention back to young prince. Susan and Lucy still have not let go of him, but the color had returned to his face. They all looked at Aslan with mixed emotions that were changing rapidly to a more mournful tone.

"There is no need to mourn; we must wait on the others I have asked to help. The Witch would want to take your brother's life with her own hands," the Lion assured the children. It was not the time to predict something before it happened, but it was the time to recognize the young prince for his brave actions.

"Peter, clean your sword."

* * *

 _If this looks familiar to some, I will assure you that it is. It is just myself re-writing yet again what I have written before. This will be my last re-writing of this story. What caused me to do this was I wanted to continue with the saga I wrote before, but it was messy._

 _This first chapter is very close to the original plot, but this will change dramatically next chapter. Get ready..._

 _Please review! If you see any typos please let me know and I will be diligent in fixing them. Thank you all for reading. Right now I am ahead of the game and will be posting the next chapter next week. We get to see what Edmund got himself in_ to.


	2. End to Cold

_Prove Justly_

 _Chapter 2: End to Cold_

* * *

The three children arrived safely at Aslan's Camp and were welcomed greatly. However, half a day before they arrived at the camp, their brother was in the hands of the White Witch. Cold, injured, and terrified, he sat at the witch's feet. He was unmistakably miserable. Edmund had no idea what was happening to him, Tumnus, and his family. He feared the worst for his family: not knowing they were safe. He knew the Secret Police were hunting them down. It was only a matter of time. Edmund tried to keep everything he knew about Aslan from her once he knew she was a fraud. Yet, by the gashes, lashes, cuts, and bruises that littered his body, he took much effort into withholding information.

In the wooded flatland, where the Witch was starting to pass through, there were two hunters secretly trekking the wilderness. There were two young foreigners of Narnia scavenging to find a dumb stag or, if in defeat of the long day, a frozen fish. They were two brothers armed with small bows and haunting knives. They trudged through the snow in large boots that almost made their footprints look like ones from a bear. The two also wore black and white furs matted with snow since it help them blend into the land with dormant trees and ice. They knew if the witch found out they existed, she would do everything in her power to rid of them.

They did everything without a trace. The Narnians have even started to believe they have either left or have been killed. However, one centaur stilled lived with the siblings. She was the daughter of their father's closest marshal. She was the only one left of the many who used to be a strong resistance against the Witch. A battle versus the witch ten years ago killed most of the resistance, and the rest decided it was better to wait for a time to arise again than to risk not only their lives, but also their families. It was now a lost cause - or that was what they thought until this day.

"How do you know we will find a stag? What makes this day so important?" asked Aeren. His brother seemed very optimistic about this day. In Aeren's mind he knew there was no true hope in finding a stag again. However, Aer seemed to be overly thrilled about it. They had hunted one a while back, but his was still wondering why this day mattered so much more than all the others to Aer.

"Because, Aeren, the last time we have hunted a stag was during a new moon. Tonight, I believe, will be a new moon," asserted Aer.

Aeren stopped and smiled at his brother, very amused. "So the stag know astronomy?"

"Nay, but I do feel that their movements depend on the moon," argued Aer, still supporting his theory.

"Really? And the boars map the stars," mocked Aeren. He was starting to wonder who in their right mind would think of such an idea.

Aer shot Aeren a look as they continued to walk to their hunting tree. However, Aeren still was not amused. "So what does the stag do when the moon is in a different place?"

"Aeren, I am holding on to the only idea that may become true. I was just giving ourselves a sense of hope so this day could be a little more different," returned Aer. They had been hunting every day and coming back in the evening with nothing. Luckily, their sister and their two friends broke into the river where fish still lived underneath. They would catch a few fish, but it was nice to have something else. However, those were rare occasions. Aer was starting to think even the stag were moving to a warmer climate.

"How long are we going to debate on moving back to Archenland? I know there is really no difference. But at least we would have better access to food."

"Aeren, I'm afraid if we traveled we would be caught. These hunting trips are different because it is only us we have to hide. Also, I don't believe anyone has noticed that we hunt in that tree for five years." The tree was the perfect hunting perch. It was an abandoned eagle nest in a tree that was very easy to climb and when up in the tree, the brothers had a clear view of most of the forest. There were no obstructions that would make it hard to shoot from their perch. Furthermore, it was comfortable and roomy for even two humans to sit up there for the entire day.

"But there is really no use in us staying here. We are in danger of being caught almost all the time. I think if we moved quickly without taking a lot of our belongings, we would be safe from being captured. Peridan moved away; no one knows how well he is doing, but I believe there is no snow at the Lone Islands." Aeren climbed the tree, explaining his side. It would be better off for them; however, there were risks.

"Peridan left because he had an open opportunity. We never had one," explained Aer.

"What if we tried to find one?"

Aer held up his hand, silencing his brother. Aeren looked around, wondering why for a moment. Aer pointed to the direction the sound was coming from. It was becoming gradually louder to the point they could make out what the sound was. It seemed to be the sound of large animals running towards the path the two could see from their perch. Aer smiled, believing if this sound was what he believed it was then his moon theory was correct. They would not be having fish for some time. Aeren shook his head, not believing that the insane idea his brother had was actually true.

In the end, Aeren was correct. As the stampede came closer, they could make out it was actually the Witch Witch's sleigh. Aer huffed in defeat and watched the Witch approach them. They have been up there before without her noticing them. She moved passed them, using their precious food source as her transportation to patrol her evil rule over the land. She had barely stopped, but this time she did directly in their view. The reindeer this time seemed to be out of breath.

Aer heard a soft thunk; he turned his gaze to Aeren, who was quietly brushing the snow off his head. Then, he felt a water drop on his neck. The two looked above to see the strong sunrays melting the snow.

"It's been strangely warm today," commented Aeren.

Aer shrugged, and, taking no other consideration, they continued to watch the Witch. She stood up and stepped out of their sleigh with a furious face. She grabbed something and threw it out of the sleigh with malice. As it hit the slush, there was a whimper. Aer and Aeren couldn't believe what they saw.

It was a boy with strange clothes. He was obviously hurt as he laid in a heap, not moving. The Witch, however, moved her attention to her driver, who was tending to the reindeer. There was a dispute between the Witch and her driver the two brothers could not make out because of the distance. However, judging their movements it seemed to be about the sleigh. Then one of the reindeer fell in exhaustion. They could see the Witch become even more furious as the dwarf moved to the fallen one as they argued again for a large amount of time. Then the Witch and the brothers, who watched her, attention moved back to the boy.

The boy was gone.

Aer and Aeren looked around, taking no sudden movements up in the perch. They turned to see behind them and saw the boy running away. He was too far gone for the Witch to see from the ground, but there were footprints. The brothers looked back at the Witch to see her standing still and silent as she looked in the direction the boy fled. She did not chase after but the Witch did seem to be boiling with anger. She only stood there for a moment, and then walked down the path in haste with her dwarf behind her.

The brothers waited until the witch was out sight. "Aeren, we know why the snow is melting, but where are the other three and why was that one with Witch?"

"I don't know. I saw only what you saw. Why did she not go after him?" Aeren answered, still having questions himself.

"He's moving towards our home. Maybe he's a spy. Maybe he is an Archenlander dressed in strange clothes that sided with the Witch."

"Then why is the snow melting?" asked Aeren, taking a different side in the debate.

"It may be a coincidence. We better follow him, he must not know of us."

Then two brothers climbed down the tree and ran after the boy's footprints. They were going towards the river, where their home was close by the banks. They could start to hear a low roar and realized the river was no longer a sheet of ice. This was great news, but they did not know who this boy is and what he was doing.

As they were very close to the riverbank they could he the howls and barks of wolves over the sound of the river. Then they heard a scream. The two stopped and looked at each other bewildered.

"Let's keep going; tap your bow too," guided Aer as he tapped an arrow into his bow. They continued their run as the wolves seemed to have left. They could no longer however, as they could see the Great River bank in sight. They could see that the wolves were there because of the numerous footprints. The two brothers stopped and saw in the slush where the boy's footprints stopped and where he must have fell. There were also countless prints from the wolves. Although, what really struck the brothers was the blood and parts of the boy's strange clothing. They could see that there must have been a fight, and it ended in the river. They looked downstream to see that the wolves must have ran for a moment down the bank and then back up in to the forest. The only assumption Aer and Aeren could think of was that the boy was swept away in the strong spring water currents.

* * *

As her brothers chased after a strange boy who escaped the Witch, a young woman sighed as she grabbed an axe from the fireplace. It was midday and she knew it was highly unlikely her brothers were coming back with anything. She moved to the door leading outside of their dugout home.

"We fishing early today?" asked a centaur. She was lying in a corner mending a shirt.

"I just feel Aer is going to come back too disappointed to do anything else," agreed Lalia with her true honesty towards Aer's excitement.

"I do not know how he thought of the new moon idea. At least it was something different to hear about." The centaur stood, placing her mending aside.

"It was, Alenna, but I do wish he was right. I wouldn't have to do this for a while." Lalia held the axe where the handle would lay on her shoulder. She took a line and hook with her in order for them to fish. The two walked outside and to the river bank. It was the same routine they have done for what seemed to be ages. They would go out the icy river and would open up the same hole to drop the line into the cold water beneath. However, this day became more different from just going to fish early.

Lalia took a few steps out on to the ice, as she usually did before. Although, a few steps out, though, she heard a loud crack. She stopped and looked at Alenna who was on the bank. They believed it was nothing, so the centaur began walk out on to the ice-covered river. Then there was another loud crack and Lalia could only see that she was underwater. The ice-cold water made her swim to the bank with surprised haste as Alenna leapt out of herself. They both stood on the bank, assessing the damage.

"I'm sorry, it must have been my fault," the centaur apologized.

"No," Lalia disagreed. "Something feels different. It is very warm today, other than falling into the river. But we did lose that axe."

Suddenly, there was another large crackle and a loud roar. There was a large wave of water that broke all the ice remaining and swept it down river.

"At least we got out of there when we could. Do you believe that the prophecy is fulfilled?" asked Lalia.

"It must be. I knew there has been a lot of bird chatter lately," agreed Alennna.

"Where do you think they are?"

"I do not know. But I wonder...Maybe Aslan has arrived." Lalia watched snow fall from a tree on the other side of the river. She soon was beginning to shiver because of her soaked clothes as well. Nevertheless, they still continued to watch the roaring stream in awe. There would be no fresh fish tonight either because the current was too strong, but that did not matter. Times were finally changing.

Something then caught Lalia's attention as it floated rapidly down the river. Before she could even think about what she was doing, the Lady of Stormness ran back into the river. With some struggle and eventually her friend's help. She pulled a motionless figure out of the water. A young boy with dark hair and very strange clothing. He was clearly not from around here. Even though he floated with no movement to help him swim and his skin was as cold as the water, the two could see he was still alive.

"We need to get him inside before he gets worse." Alenna scooped him up into her arms delicately.

"How in Aslan's name did he end up here?" asked Lalia, still shocked from her finding.

"Let's ask questions later. He doesn't have much time if he stays out in the elements," said Alenna. She began to trot back to their home where the boy would have warmth. Spring was arriving and the sun was stronger than ever, but it was still very cold for anyone who was wet. Lalia struggled to keep up with the centaur as they hastily returned home.

As soon as they hit the door frame the two still continued their rapid pace. They squabbled at each other as they tried to collect supplies. Lalia had ran into many different rooms grabbing all the extra furs and blankets she could find before returning to the kitchen.

"We need cushions too!" exclaimed Alenna. There was not much she could really do at the moment because the boy was in her arms.

Lalia huffed and scrambled again before returning with one of Alenna's sleeping cushions. Neither the two cared as Lalia hastily made a bed close to the fireplace.

Finally Alenna gingerly laid the boy down and moved to the fireplace stacking wood to start one. She realized that the wood was wet and looked up to see the ceiling wet and dripping with water. The leak could wait. Although, the wood she tried to light it and it would not catch flame.

Frustrated, she looked over at Lalia to see her rummaging through the kitchen looking for the unguent and soap. "Where's the milk of poppy?" Alenna asked.

Lalia threw her hands up and turned to face her. "I don't know! I cannot even find the soap we need."

Alenna then continued to try lighting the fire. "I remember Aeren used it after he cut himself." She then heard Lalia exit the room quickly with footsteps almost at a human run.

The centaur smiled in relief as she managed to light a small amount of the kindle. She tenderly fed the flame until it finally caught onto a dryer part of one of the logs. Alenna then turned to see Lalia on the other side of the wounded boy with the unguent, soap, a bowl with cloths, and bandages.

Lalia sighed fretfully and began her work. The two worked together as quick as possible to keep from exposing the boy to the cold air. They could began to feel the heat from the fire, but it was going to take more than a warm room to heal the boy. Alenna looked at the heart-wrenching wounds on his wrists and hands knew there must have been a struggle between some animal. Lalia was holding a cloth on the boy's shoulder that under her assumptions was an older wound that reopened during the struggle he had that made him end up in the river.

"What monster would do this to someone?" murmured Alenna, shaking her head in disgust.

Lalia froze remembering instantly. She muttered softly, "The Witch."

Alenna only nodded as she swallowed a lump in his throat down. "I suppose. Poor boy."

The centaur soon began to clean the cuts on the boy's face. She did not get far in her ministrations before they heard a loud wail. The boy had woken from his unconsciousness and could feel everything; every wound on his skin and the sting of cold air. Lalia shushed the boy tenderly as he sobbed hard, with uneven breaths. Alenna even stopped knowing she was provoking more pain in wounds that were already hurting him. She knew that the boy in immense agony; the unguent was not going to be enough for the deeper wounds. She also knew there would be more cries and maybe screams when she administered the unguent to the bigger cuts and scrapes because it stung when it was rubbed into open skin. They needed something to ease the boy's suffering.

"Where's the milk of poppy?" Alenna repeated the question.

Lalia bit her lip. "It's probably in with the armor and such. It's never been used since the last..." She did not wish to finish. Old wounds from their ordeal with the Witch began to crawl as they healed the boy. "Does he really need it?"

"I do not want him hurting himself more because of all of this," Alenna replied.

The centaur continued with her work. She wished not to look at the face of the boy for his eyes told everything. He was terrified and hurting. Tears rolled down his face and onto a soft stag fur. No words were said, but as Alenna would try the clean a deeper wound he winced and whimpered. She would stop instantly and shush him, stroking his left hand that had much less wounds than the other.

The women returned with a small vial. She kneeled before the boy and slipped her arm underneath his shoulders carefully. He was raised up slightly, but before Lalia could open the vial, the boy tried to push her away.

"It will help you," coaxed Lalia.

The boy, after a moment more, open his mouth and allowed her to pour the remaining contents in his mouth. It was bitter to the point he began to gag. The centaur was quick to pour some water into another bowl.

Alenna continued her work in mending the boy's wounds as Lalia encouraged the boy to take small sips of the water. Eventually his cries faded as the milk of poppy began to ease his pain. Lalia still continued to comfort the boy as she saw his eyes dart around in fear.

As Alenna was almost finished with the boy's anterior side, all three heard a door fly open as two heavily coated men entered panting and sweating.

"The winter! It's melting! We also saw this—"

Lalia raised her hand and silencing her oldest brother. "We shall speak later. Just go get cleaned up."

Aer looked over to see his sister tending to the boy who ran. His lips closed in a solid line as he did not really know what to really think of him. Nothing seemed safe about the entire situation since the witch was involved.

* * *

I thought I may post this chapter a little earlier than expected to get the ball rolling. I hope you all enjoy. I do not know why it is (for lack of a better word) fun to make Edmund so miserable. It maybe because his rise above it all is so fulfilling and inspiring.

The milk of poppy is something from the ASOIAF series or Game of Thrones. From my context clues, it is mostly a derivative of codeine or morphine (some opiate for pain). I will be using tinges of that fandom as well in this story. It will not be enough to make it a crossover, but kudos if you can spot them.

Anyways, thank you all for reading. It is late and I realize I have other real life obligations I must do tomorrow.

Please review! I appreciate the support.


	3. Save and Kill

Prove Justly

Chapter 3: Save and Kill

* * *

"Let's move him so I can mend his back," said Alenna as she soaked the blood off her hands in another bowl of water off to the side.

Lalia nodded in agreement and then the two carefully flipped the boy over. Alenna pulled his right side over towards her as Lalia pulled on the stag fur in order to move him to the center. Even flipped on his stomach he still looked at the woman nervously. He had assumed that she was much older than Peter, yet younger than his own mother. Her messy auburn hair pulled back, and hazel eyes were looking at him with assurance. Her dress was dark and dull. However, he did not know if she was friend or foe.

"Where's my family?" It was a question, breaking the silence, but it explained much more than why he ended up in such a state. He was a part of the Prophecy that would cause an end to the Witch's long and cruel reign.

"I don't know, dear. Were they with you before?" asked Lalia, wanting to give the boy what comfort she could, knowing that was what he was worried about. No one knew where his family was. Alenna would not be surprised if they were in the river as well.

"No." A faint answer gave the entire room relief. The other three were most likely safe.

Lalia began to run her fingers through his hair which was dirty from the river. "Then they are very much alive."

She could feel the boy faintly nod in her hands before he closed his eyes. However, it was only for a second before he heard a gasp come from the centaur. He glanced at Alenna, who saw the boy's back. He knew it must have looked as awful as it hurt.

Alenna took a moment, tears glistening in her eyes as she saw a little more than a dozen lashes. They intersected each other, making the boy's back a mangled mess. They were cleaner because most of his shirt covered his back. Some of them were warm and swollen as if they were inflicted very recently. Alenna had seen these lashes before, Peridan had much more than this boy did, but it was still something that started to make her furious at the White Witch. She whipped him like an abused animal. She knew the Witch tied him to the wall and slowly yet painfully lashed him for information.

"I think my family went to see Aslan," the boy disclosed at random; however, it explained the lashes. He knew about Aslan and the Witch wanted to know.

"Just rest, dear. They are safe with Him," Lalia shushed. Looking at her friend's expression, she knew it was going to take more time.

Alenna continued to examine his back. There was no need for the soap since the lashes were not deep. There were some were they did not even break the skin. The unguent would be enough, but she knew it was going to sting for a few minutes even if he was inebriated by the milk of the poppy. After the unguent had cleansed the wound, it felt extraordinarily better than before. She knew it would be the best for him after all the stinging subsided.

"I'm going to use the unguent, Lalia. I want you to be ready," warned Alenna as she opened the jar. A whiff of intense herb smell was released into the room. It was not a soothing smell; it was an almost intolerable odor or herbs.

Lalia nodded crinkling her nose at the smell and held one of his left. "This is going to hurt a little, but after a while, the pain goes away, and your back will feel a lot better. I want you to squeeze my hand if you feel the need. It won't take long."

The boy did not reply, looking confused; he did not comprehend what Lalia had said. Nevertheless, the face of confusion turned into pain once again as Alenna carefully began to rub the unguent on his wounds. It stung as it made contact with an open wound. At first, he only whimpered, but when the ointment was rubbed into more lashes his whimpers became moans, and then cries. It felt as if someone was rubbing salt onto his back. He wanted his father. He wanted his siblings, and he wanted to go home.

"No!" wailed the boy. "Stop!"

Alenna stopped, now crying herself as she felt terrible for making the boy distraught. She knew she had to because it was the only way for him to heal, however. If he got an infection, there would be nothing any of them could do.

"She stopped for a moment. It will start to get better soon," said Lalia as she tried her earnest to comfort the boy.

"I want to go home. I want my dad." The boy sobbed, his eyes red from crying.

Lalia's heart hit the floor again as she heard his pleas. She fought off a sob. "I know, but this will be over soon if you let Alenna finished. I know you are scared and don't know where you are, what is your name?"

"Edmund."

"Edmund," Lalia took a moment to pronounce it correctly. "My name is Lalia, and we are on Aslan's side. We won't do anything to hurt you unless it is for your good. None of us wants you to get an infection."

The boy nodded and Alenna continued, taking even more care than she did before. Edmund fought the urge to cry, gasping for air. Lalia became concerned once again.

"You need to breathe, Edmund. It is alright to cry—we know it hurts," said Lalia. His breathing started to improve as he allowed himself to sob. Lalia quietly gave him soft shushes and assurances. This ordeal was unfortunately not the first time she had to do something like this. She remembered those long nights of holding her nephew close in that icy cell, waiting for something, whether it be death or hope.

Finally, Edmund's agony began to subside slowly, which he thought had last forever. The sting soon became a cooling sensation relieving the pain and swelling of the lashes. One by one, it seemed the awful feeling turned into a more pleasant one. Edmund soon began to take deep breaths in order to calm himself from his experience.

"I'm finished with the unguent. I only need to bandage your wounds, and you will be completely done. How cold are you?" Alenna put the lid back on the jar of salve as she breathed a little easier herself. She did not wish to put him in that much pain.

"I'm still cold but I can feel my feet and fingers now," answered Edmund. He was still shivering but not as profusely as he was when they first brought him inside.

"Good, Lalia could you help him hold out his arms," Alenna smiled at what seemed to be a good recovery. She knew all his wounds were only minor flesh ones, but it was the fact that he had so many at one time. She also knew internally he was going to have a difficult time. He was beaten in a strange land. Alenna knew Peridan did not handle his recovery very well with frequent nightmares. Edmund was only there for a day where Peridan was there for a week. Nevertheless, either way, it should make an impact on Edmund's psyche, she just did not know to what degree.

Edmund was soon wrapped with a soft cotton bandage around his torso to keep the unguent on his back. Then he was allowed to lie down again. Lalia gave him a drink of water and wished him a good rest before she left to be with her brothers. Alenna stayed a while longer, checking on the fire and wrapping a blanket around the boy. She told Edmund that sleep would be best for him, and she would wake him up whenever they had food ready. Edmund nodded as Alenna slipped away to be with the others.

In another room, Aer and Aeren sat. They kept silent, waiting on Lalia and Alenna to come to speak about what was happening and what to do with the Son of Adam. Lalia came first, looking at her two brothers suspiciously. Lalia dreaded an impending feud. The room was stilled with a dreadful silence until Alenna walked in with hooves clicking on the stone floor. She took a deep breath then smiled. "He's doing fine; he's resting."

Aer and Aeren nodded, showing no expression for they wanted other answers. Alenna's smile faded. She tried to give support for the boy's case, saying, "He said his family went to see Aslan."

Aeren nodded. "Then why did we see him thrown out of the Witch's sleigh and running away?"

"Maybe he was held captive by her, and she made a mistake," said Alenna.

"There must be more than him just being captured," Aer suggested. Granted, the Witch knew if two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve came to Narnia her reign would be threatened, and she could have taken measures in preventing such, but if she was trying to keep her reign from being destroyed why did she not kill the boy quickly.

"The Witch would have killed him or turned him to stone the first moment she had them if she was trying to rid the four. There must be a reason why he was with her for so long and in the condition that he was in. Peridan was tortured for answers about Archenland and us," added Aeren.

"The boy may have been tortured because he knew about Aslan." Lalia shook her head, knowing what Aer and Aeren were thinking. They thought Edmund was an Archenlander, who sided with the Witch and was going to spy on them. However, their idea did not seem sensible in many ways because the boy was tortured by the Witch and attacked by the Secret Police. If he was sided with the Witch, she assumed she would have treated her spy less like a prisoner. "I don't believe he is a spy—he is a child."

"It does not matter what age they are. I shall not have us turned in all because of this boy. The Islands and Archenland could be next if we were to be taken." said Aer sternly. Even his little brother began to disagree with him.

Only to escalate the tensions further, Edmund was up walking around weakly. He could not sleep at all even if he wished it. Too much has happened in so little time for him. Aer was the first one to notice his presence.

The Archenlander stroked his beard. "Come here, boy."

Edmund stepped before him with a blanket wrapped around his body for warmth. The man, even sitting, looked very tall and strong. His eyes the same color of his sister's, but hardened by the winter. Edmund was sure as he stood before the man that this place was safe.

"Why were you with the Witch?" he asked, looking at Edmund intently. Alenna gazed at the boy in confusion and frustration. He should have stayed in that bed.

Edmund froze as that question still rang through his head. He knew he was with the enemy of this upcoming war. "I went to her—"

Before Edmund could even finish his sentence, the former Prince of Avenard was out of his chair. Everything happened simultaneously. Edmund was forced to the wall losing his blanket. Lalia was yelling at him to stop, but those words were ignored.

Edmund's breathing quickened as he was face to face with the man pinning against the wall. The coldness of the stone sent shivers up his spine. Trying to defend himself, Edmund said desperately, "I didn't know she was the Witch until—"

"Unless you can prove to me that you're a part of the lot of this thaw you are a traitor. I do not let traitors return to the witch."

"Please!" Edmund could say no more as Aer punched him in the stomach. Winded, he fell to the ground. The Archenlander then grabbed him by his arm and dragged him. Screams from both Lalia and Alenna could be heard as they along with Aeren went chasing after him. However, he was too quick as he had made it to the door. Aer opened it and threw Edmund who let out loud fearful cry. It was almost night as the man then approached his thrown traitor with longsword in hand. He held it high over Edmund's bandaged chest poised for a kill.

As the blade almost his home, another clashed it. "Enough! Stop this instant before I take your own bloody dumb head off!"

Aer stopped in his tracks as Lalia was before him guarding Edmund with her dead husband's sword in hand. It was almost the same size as his, but she held it with ease as the utter rage and fear flooded her body.

"You should better than any of us what the Witch can do!" Aer fired back.

Lalia turned his head and pointed the sword directly at his brother's neck. "Why yes, I know that if you were not loyal to her, then she will torture you until you either die or give her what she wants. This boy was clearly tortured!"

The only thing Aer could do was lower his sword. He could have attacked his sister, but he would have to fight off both Aeren and Alenna as well. Lalia took a sigh in relief as she lowered her sword as well. Everyone was on edge, and it was rightly so. The last major event to happen was the race to Cair Paravel with a wounded Peridan and Lalia. Before that, Aeren had lost his wife to the Witch. Edmund was, of course, a risk for all of them.

There was then a whinny in the distance. The rapidly galloping hooves came closer until they all could make out a horse coming towards them. Aer's blade was at the ready.

The horse stopped before them all with nostrils flaring and sweat foaming at the neck. He still had the breath to speak, "My Archen Lords, Lady; I have urgent news from Aslan."

The Talking Horse then took sight of Edmund on the ground still in a heap shaking from all that happened. He bowed. "Your majesty! It is relief to see you here!"

"What is the business with this boy?" Aer asked, now bewildered.

"Aslan asks for him to come to his camp safely and join his siblings. He is a part of the Prophecy," said the Horse.

Aer then returned his sword to its scabbard rather hastily. It was starting to daunt on the former prince what he could have done. The Witch would rise once more. Lalia gave the sword she had to her other brother and crouched down next to Edmund, who was laying in the slush and mud rather pitifully. She reached her arm out in attempt to give him a boost up, but he shied away. His brown eyes showed the misery, shame, and shock from the sudden turn of events. Lalia was starting to wonder why he had risen from his bed in the first place.

"Edmund, I am so sorry. Please just let me help you." Lalia offered again with now both Alenna and Aeren by her side.

After a moment Edmund finally agreed to have them help him inside. All trust he had built up with these people was entirely gone. He just wanted to go back to that lamppost and home. However, he was trapped. Physically from his wounds and the others, and also actually since he did not know what direction to go. Edmund was lost in this strange land.

Lalia and Alenna knew that it was going to back a hard fight to earn back his trust of allowing them to help. Any sudden touch or even movement would make the poor boy flinch.

There was another whirlwind of action as Aer and the new arrival were once again pushed back into the corner to watch. Alenna and Lalia tenderly and cautiously did what they could to fix their work. They adjusted, tightened, and even replaced bandages. All the while Edmund just allowed them amidst the shock that flooded through him. Aeren was doing the best he could to prepare his food. There was not much and were it not for the thaw he knew that he would be traveling to find food tomorrow. The only thing they had was grains for porridge—it would have to do.

When they finished everyone paused and looked to the Horse. Someone needed to hear what he had to say while someone needed to keep watch of Edmund. Lalia was now afraid he would try to escape. She knew he would not make it far, which was her worst fear. Either the elements or the witch herself would kill him. So as the others moved to another room, she stayed and sat next to Edmund attempting to have him take the porridge.

"I did not want to hurt anyone," Edmund began. Lalia nodded hoping he would continue. However, his emotions began to falter rapidly. "I just want to go home."

This soon led to the first of many conversations it took for Edmund to accept himself finally.

* * *

Thanks for reading! All forms of support are appreciated.


	4. Judge

_Prove Justly_

 _Chapter 4: Judge_

* * *

There was a heavy silence in the air as Edmund stared into the fire. He did not know what to do. He believed one wrong word or movement meant his throat. However, by the burden of his fails, and betrayal, death was an option for him. It could happen. He had already taken lives already.

Lalia knew it was going to be a long night of vigil. She did not know what Edmund was going to do next, but she hoped it was something for his own good. Maybe sleep or just lying down. She noticed that he held his one wrist tenderly. It was probably already broken, and then he just landed on it. The Son of Adam was on edge. She could find no reason not to care for his being.

"I was only following my sister," Edmund finally began. He refused to look at Lalia directly, too guilty to do such. "But I came across the Witch."

Lalia nodded for him to continue. Maybe speaking about it would help him. By Aslan she hoped…

"I knew she tempted me now, but she seemed good." Edmund's voice began to break.

The Archenlander shrugged, "That's how she lures everyone."

"Peter wants nothing of me. None of them do. They're probably glad I am gone."

Lalia had to understand quickly about who he was talking about. "Now, don't say that."

"I was such a beast to Lucy and all of them. I wanted to make them servants."

There was a long silence as Edmund tried to keep his barring. "If the penalty for treason is death. It's what I deserve."

Shocked by this ten-year-old's words, Lalia stroked the arm of the boy tenderly. Shushing him softly as he became more distraught by the moment. "Aslan will decide your fate, but now we only want you to rest and heal. Traitor or innocent, I am not worthy to judge. I've seen you had taken a beating while you are with the Witch."

Edmund took a shaky breath as he tried not to sob. Tears were rolling down his eyes once more. There was nothing he could do, for all what he did was evil.

Finally, Lalia stood and moved about the room. Edmund had since buried his head into his knees; however, the came back before him with a drink.

"You need to rest. Do not fret. There must be a plan for you." Edmund only nodded in response before he drank what he believed to be more wine. Afterward, he could feel himself drifting once again into the darkness, but there will be no peace.

* * *

Lalia returned to see the others discussing matters into their journey to come. They had to move very quickly tomorrow. The Witch's forces were gathering, and they were crossing the river. Philip had brought news of an army forming between the Stone Table and Beruna. Lalia tried not to make herself noticed as entered. She was very torn about the subject they could bring up.

Despite all her efforts, they did indeed ask, "What of the boy? Did he say anything?"

She only shook her head. "I wish not to speak about him, but I know of what he did, and he regrets deeply."

"What did he do?" However, Lalia said no more.

There was a moment of silence. The three siblings seemed very uncomfortable. One wanted to kill, one wanted to save, and the other did not want to decide. All Aeren could see was his son traits in Edmund. Taking his life would be difficult, but he was not of his own.

Philip was the first to notice and decided the best thing would be to break the silence. "I have always wondered what became of all of you. We all thought to have been killed trying to rescue Peridan."

"Nay, it was a very rough day, but we all survived," said Aeren.

"All survived? Then where is Peridan?" asked Philip, bewildered by the answer to the previous question.

"We found him and also my dear sister barely alive and about to be fed to the wolves. It was a very bloody battle, but we rushed to Cair Paravel. When they both healed, we all were supposed to travel to the Lone Islands. It is what everyone believed, but only Peridan went. We came back to continue our silent watch. We did not want the Witch's domain to spread any further," explained Aeren.

"If we went to the Islands it would have most definitely. She would have found out about us all still living," added Aer.

The Horse snorted. "It is quite a feat when you can hide for nearly a hundred years."

Aeren shook his head and smiled, "We do not hide for very long. We just tell people we are leaving, but then return to this home. Or many believe we have died including the witch."

Alenna stood. "If we are then leaving to see Aslan. I must be preparing my things."

The centaur left the conversation, but it did not take very long for the others to do the same. Alenna needed to back what she needed for Edmund and what would also be helpful for the battle. Most of it was still where Edmund was sleeping. She was soundless about packing everything and also very relieved to see the boy sleeping. However, it was not for long.

Alenna watched as Edmund's peaceful rest become restless. First, he whimpered, and then they turned into moans. She knew what was happening. Peridan and occasionally Lalia would have nightmares. The centaur then kneeled down on the floor to Edmund's level.

He woke up with a start with eyes darting around wildly. His breath was fast and winded. For a moment Edmund was very confused where he was but then realized that he was at least same from the Witch's hands for now. It was only a nightmare, but it was not the first one of the night.

Before Alenna could say a word. Aeren and Lalia darted into the room. They were dressed in light armor and armed. They bared boots, clothing, and more armor.

"Alenna, get ready. We need to leave now," said Aeren.

"We will get the boy ready," Lalia added in a rather rattled tone.

Before Alenna could ask about the sudden rush, she received and explanation from the ceiling. Dirt and stones were falling and very heavy footsteps—if there almost was a stampede. They all knew the witch's army was on the move and gathering quickly. Hopefully, they were not making camp on top of their home.

"Shouldn't we just wait them out?" question Alenna.

Aeren shook his head, "They were already trying at the door on the other side. It's only a matter of time when they try to break in."

Sharp pain from cuts and bruises being jolted made Edmund whence as he tried his best to get dressed. Aeren and Lalia helped him with the armor and gave him a dark cloak. Aeren pulled him up onto his feet and held him fast. Edmund's eyes looked straight at him, fearful and bewildered. Aeren knew why and he swallowed thickly at the thought of the impending challenge. Edmund could not be captured, but he was the most vulnerable. Aeren could feel Edmund's unsteadiness; he was exhausted, starving, and wounded.

Aeren gave Edmund a dagger, belted the holster around him. Then, it dawned on him that their guest was a horse, by Aslan's wisdom.

"Saddle Philip!" Aeren ordered disparately.

Lalia looked at him baffled, holding her hands up in the frustration of the sudden rush. "The boy won't be able to keep his seat!"

"I will make sure he does, please!"

Edmund stood there as the others whirled around him packing and arming themselves. Pebbles and dust fell from the ceiling while he could hear the pounding of many footsteps and the muffled squealing and screeching sounds of the Witch's army.

Finally, everyone rallied at the door as Aeren and Alenna took responsibility of getting Edmund onto Philip once they all moved out of the home.

"They're making camp on top of us, get ready. Do not stay and fight, just run and only kill what's in the way." Ordered Aer, drawing his sword. Everyone else drew their weapon as well except for Alenna. The first action she would take was hoisting Edmund on top of Philip and tying him to the saddle.

There one final yell before the door opened into the darkness. Edmund could not focus on anything as he found himself being lifted off his feet and being forced to sit down off the ground. Finally he could see the muted redness of Philip's mane. Then, he could feel the tightness of the buckles being wrapped around his legs. Aeren then stood before him, "Hold on tight."

"Get him out of here!" The Witch's army was forming camp right around their home. The Witch was present, but there was no time or need to prove otherwise.

The trees of the forest speed away past him as he held onto Philip's mane. His life was all of his might that he still had. Alenna ran ahead of the two as the others trailed behind. At first, there were no oppressors, but as Edmund ran past them, it was for the Archenlanders to fight them off.

The goblins, harpies, minotaur, and many more frightful breast that joined the Witch's side were becoming less of an appearance as they moved farther away. Edmund looked behind him to see that they were still behind him in sight.

Suddenly something hit him and Philip, knocking them to the ground. Edmund couldn't do anything else but hold on as there were screams and yells. Philip lurched himself back onto his feet, but there was nowhere to run. There was a battle between a giant before them. Alenna reared up and stabbed him with her spear, but it was only to be broken. The others then came to the quarrel in arms but brought their attackers with them as well. Philip did his best going every way he could to escape at least a blow. They were all trapped.

Then there was a blow of a horn and not even a moment after many others joining in with red and gold armor shining in the moonlight. Philip had finally found a route and went for it galloping off once more. However, there came another obstacle…

Edmund's heart lurched as he saw the Witch in front him.

All he could do was hold on to Philip's mane. A stone cold mane.

With a battle cry, he saw Aeren run towards them all. Philip continued to run as Aeren took the side between them and the Witch. Edmund closed his eyes tight as he saw her raise her wand towards all three of them. Someone was going to die…

* * *

Edmund did not open his eyes until he realized that Philip was slowing to a walk. The Horse was heaving in exhaustion as he finally stopped and turned.

The first person he saw was Lalia unharmed breathing heavily as she came towards him. She untied his legs from the saddle. "It's over."

The party had more than doubled. They ran into Aslan's spies who followed the wolf to the newly forming camp. Edmund stilled continued to look in some mere hope that everyone was still alive. He did not want anyone else to die in the mess he created.

Another centaur then came in carrying Aeren stopped before them all, lowering him to the ground. Lalia gasped in concern.

"I'm alright!" Aeren waved her off as he laid on the ground holding his shoulder. "It will get better once we get moving again. Not the first time she tried her wand on me."

Edmund was rather shocked that Aeren survived. "How?" He asked lost in thought.

Alenna then explained. "They all have something in common with the Witch, but the difference is where their allegiance is. They are the sons and daughter of Prince Ovlin the Second. They are the remaining decedents for the Old Kingdom of Narnia. All others have perished by the might of the Witch. The only reason these three have prevailed is because of a silver apple from the Tree of Youth. The Witch has also eaten an apple from this tree but by greed and power. All they want is to protect what they hold dear. I am very surprised they have held on for things this long, but I know now that their victory will come soon."

"But the wand…" Edmund objected in his thought.

Alenna assured, "that will not kill them."

Edmund could only nod in response to his discovery. The pain of being jostled was starting to replace the rush of flight and fight he had during their escape. Everything hurt once again, and his exhaustion was unbearable.

"We need to keep moving. The Witch saw that we have the Son of Adam. She could be coming after us," said another centaur with a silver helmet.

Aer helped his brother onto his feet. Aeren was still holding onto his shoulder and shivering. Aer then gave him his cloak. "You sure about walking?"

"Unless you have a better idea," moaned Aeren.

Aer chuckled as he saw a horse who was a part of General Oreius' party approach them. The horse offered to carry Aeren until he felt better. There was no sense in protesting, the Witch's wand did are a great deal more to him than what had happened previously.

They all soon began their journey back to Aslan's camp through the night. Everyone was relieved to make it away from the Witch's camp but was still on edge. The other party had told them that their trip would be most treacherous until they made it to the Dancing Lawn. However, Lalia realized that she had just made a mistake. She could only watch as Edmund fell off of Philip in exhaustion, landing on his broken wrist.

* * *

Yes, I get it. I am terrible to Edmund. Please review! All forms of support are appreciated.


	5. Atonement, Part One

Prove Justly

Chapter 5: Atonement, Part One

Warning: this chapter may be filled with graphic visuals and emotion. I am not responsible for any wrong actions since I have warned you now.

* * *

Philip could feel his rider loll in his seat; slumping and then jolting back up. He could also feel blood slowly flowing down his shoulder and neck. It was not his blood, but his rider's. Philip hoped that those ties were tight enough because he knew it was only going to be worse as they moved through the night. The others had helped him climb up again on his back, although it almost seemed that they were hoisting him up. No one could tend to his injuries because the Witch was most likely chasing after them.

Edmund continued through this vicious cycle. The pain from everything had just reached another intensity from his wrist. It was sharp and throbbing. He was woozy and sweating. At points, he could feel himself begin to drift into unconsciousness. He wanted to welcome it, but his mind was still on edge. Furthermore, the drifting caused him to lose his balance and posture, and he truly did not want to fall again. Even if the straps around his legs which kept him in the saddle were so tight to the point his legs were numb.

"Let's slow down for a moment. We are out of Shuttering Wood now," commanded Aer with a winded voice. A trot for the hooved Narnians was a run for the others. They all began to walk to catch their breaths. However, their slowdown was at the part of the journey the Archenlanders wished not to pass.

All around them were statues on a battlefield. Some of them were men while others were their fellow creatures and friends. Many of them were unarmed at the time they were turned into stone. It was an ambush in the middle of the night that still haunted Aer and Aeren. They had commanded that the front made camp closer than what their fellow knight had advised. That knight was Rhys of Stromness, Lalia's husband. They were only married for maybe a week before the campaign. Lalia was the only survivor of that attack. She wished she was not.

Aer heard Lalia gasp, and he knew who she came across. He held up his hand halting the party for a moment. Oreius began to object, but then saw the sight.

For a moment Lalia was almost afraid to touch the man. He was at least armed with a dagger, but he was knocked to the ground. The spring grasses now looked like a cushion to land on. She touched Rhys' hand that was raised up in defense. Her breaths were now shaky as she surveyed up and down. He was frozen in time.

"Lalia, we must keep going." Aeren had laid a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder. They had to keep going.

Lalia nodded, but before she continued onward, she had taken a pendant and chain off from around her neck and wrapped it around the hand of his husband. He had given her the pendant as a gift. One similar to hers was around his neck as well. She still loved this man.

Finally, Lalia turned, wiping the tears from her eyes. Her gazed landed upon Edmund, who was in too much pain to realize what was going on. His head and back hung low allowing his cloak to hide his face. She moved towards him and pulled cloak back; his eyes were half open, but from what she could see was that his soul was leaving his body.

"Philip? Could you carry him and me both?" asked Laila.

"Aye, he is very light. You both cannot do much harm," replied Philip. With no further words said Lalia climbed and sat behind Edmund. She wrapped an arm around Edmund's chest holding him as they began their trek onward.

Aeren and Alenna looked to Lalia with concern. They all knew the boy was taking a turn for the worst because he is not getting any chance to heal. Lalia shook her head. She could feel the boy tremble, and his skin was almost as hot as fire.

"I hope these plans Aslan has for this poor boy include something to heal him. I do not know if the pain or the fever will take him first," said Lalia.

Philip assured, "The Lion will do what he can, and there is almost nothing He cannot do."

"Why yes, but there's not much fight left in him," doubted Lalia.

"We are halfway there. We will make it by dawn," Oreius disclosed, for they were taking the path they took from Aslan's Camp.

Lalia took a breath and adjusted her grip. Edmund had now gone limp into her arm. This alarmed her for a moment, and she began to focus on his shoulders and chest. They were still moving which meant he was still breathing.

"I won't let you fall. Stay strong, Edmund. Stay with us. Your family will be glad to see you," murmured Lalia.

Even if it seemed that Edmund was unaware, he was still holding onto one thought in his mind. He was afraid his family was dead or if not what his family would think of him. Lalia could feel tears drip onto her arm.

* * *

Aeren and Alenna were starting to help Lalia in their attempt to get Edmund to wake up. They were almost at the camp. The sun had started to raise into the sky as dawn began to seize their travels. Edmund had fallen unconscious after what seemed to be about an hour of tears.

Finally, Alenna could see Edmund's eyes open. As the sun rose, colors had started to become vivid. The centaur took the cloak off of Edmund's head. He was deathly pale with his eyes sunken, yet swollen. Lalia was continuing to rub small circles on the part of his shoulder that was not inflicted with a wound.

As they moved closer, they could see a golden figure moving towards them. Soon they saw that the figure was Aslan. The party began to move quicker in the excitement of their journey to safety coming to a successful close.

Everyone stopped the party that was sent by Aslan bowed before Him as the others scrambled to get Edmund off of Philip. Aeren held Edmund up as he bowed. He went with his movements.

"Edmund," Aslan began. Edmund looked to the Lion pitifully, gasping in pain and fear. This was his judgment time. "Come forward."

The boy looked to Aeren, who was still holding him. His hazel eyes looked at him calmly. "Aslan will help you."

Edmund took a breath and swallowed his fear. Suddenly, he could feel an energy flood through him. He could stand on his own steadily. He looked to the Great Lion and walked to Him. Edmund kneeled as he bowed before him.

"You have betrayed," said Aslan, with his voice slightly growling.

Edmund nodded. "I am very sorry for what I have done. I was such a beast to my family. I had a hand in taking Mr. Tumnus' life because I turned him in. I have caused pain to my family and also many others."

"My child, you have confessed your sins. Your atonement means you are ready. For a traitor may mend," Aslan started. "I wish for you to rest, but one thing must be done before. You must walk allowing for all to see."

The Lion then roared before the camp ahead of them. The whole camp, even at dawn was full of creatures busy at their tasks. Now, they had all stopped and looked towards them.

Edmund was then led to the center of the main path through camp. He could feel the glanced from everyone. Aslan was behind him and then began to speak.

"Before you stands Edmund, Son of Adam. He has confessed his betrayal. He shall walk before you broken and beaten by the witch. Edmund knows of her evil might and now seeks redemption. He has been forgiven."

Edmund could hear the murmurs of from the camp that had gathered. That energy that allowed him to stand was now slowly fading. Edmund looked to Aslan once more.

The Lion nodded, and Edmund turned and began to walk through the camp. At first, his eyes darted around wildly as he took in all the faces. The centaurs, fauns, talking animals, red dwarves, dryads, and birds all stopped their tasks. Some of them were welcoming, relieved to see him alive. Others were skeptical and judging. They were not going to be easily convinced. Edmund knew if he were to continue that such fate that was told by the Beavers that he would have changed their mind.

The staring and murmuring continued. Edmund really could not take it much longer. He needed to focus on his steps as they were becoming difficult once more. Edmund looked down at his one wrist that had been close to his chest. He could see the bandage was soiled in blood. His fingertips were gray, and he could not feel his hand. Edmund thought he might get sick.

He kept walking as his footsteps became less steady and he could start to feel that utter pain and exhaustion were coming back with vengeance. The fever was making him dizzy. Edmund knew he probably was not going to make it.

It was only a couple more steps before Edmund had no control over his body anymore. At the moment he did not realize that he had made it to the end and collapsed before his sisters. It was only after he had heard their gasps. Susan and Lucy. They were alive. He had never been so happy to see them but had never been so afraid of what they may think of him.

There was a pause for a moment as everyone stayed silent. Before them was the traitor, wounded and fallen.

Then, an elder dryad and faun came forward. They both kneeled around him. The dryad tenderly raised his chin. Those tears were not only seen by the dryad but also Susan and Lucy, who had scurried over. His other three helpers from the journey also rushed to his aide.

The cluster of people were all saying something to one another. They all seemed to move Edmund together until it was time to enter the tent. Aeren had the final hold on poor Edmund as he was rushed inside. Edmund's vision was so blurry he could not make out anything except for one thing as he passed by. The utter horror look on his brother's face. It was the last thing he saw before he entered the darkness.

* * *

Every moment that Peter had witness made it increasingly difficult to keep what barring he had. Edmund was alive, and he had actually seen him. Edmund had been tortured like his fears he had spinning through his mind. Peter stood there frozen as he tried to comprehend what had unfolded. His dear brother had betrayed him and came back.

"Peter, you are troubled by your brother's arrival." Aslan had emerged. The crowd that had all their eyes on Edmund had carried on with their work.

The eldest could only swallow down the lump in his throat and nod.

"Edmund had atoned. He has committed treason, but he can be redeemed. There will be many challenges he must face. What done is done; there is no need to speak about what has past." Those words were something Peter would never forget. Aslan then continued back towards the main path leaving him still in an utter shock.

Peter then looked at the tent that he was sleeping in. It was rather empty that night before; now it almost seemed if half the camp decided to barge in. It was not a very large tent. They all had their full attention of Edmund. Peter could not seem him at that moment. He then decided to enter whether he really wanted to at the moment.

Before him, past the crowd tending to him laid his brother. Or what was left of him. There was no need to speak for what has past. Those words were now very stark. Peter knew right then that Edmund had learned his lesson. He looked miserable. No sound of protest escape him, for he was just too exhausted. Peter realized that if he had not slept the night before last, then Edmund had not slept in three. It may have been more. However, what tore Peter up the most was what he could see from his ordeal. Susan had to look away for a moment as everything was exposed and the two who had initially nursed him were nearly yelling at each other for things they could not control. They blamed one another because Edmund was dying of an infection. Lucy was comforting him as much as she could. Her hand was reached out and holding his hand that was not a gory mess. Peter watched her cringe as the other two were now yelling at each other.

"Do stop! That is enough! Just help me clean what is festered and set his hand. Then we help with the fever." The dryad had enough of the argument between the other two. The tent fell utterly silent afterward.

"Oh!" Lucy then exclaimed randomly. "I'll be back, Edmund!"

Peter and Susan watch Lucy run out with a sigh of relief. They realized as well that Lucy had a very valuable gift that would mean the most to Edmund. With no time lost, their dear sister returned and managed to get herself between all the others surrounding Edmund.

They all awed at the sight of the diamond bottle in her hand and stopped in their ministrations. It was Lucy's turn. She gave Edmund a few tiny drops of her cordial. Everyone waited hoping for the miracle from the misery.

Then, Edmund took a deep breath and all the wounds mended before them. He opened his eyes, and they all could see that he regained so much strength back, but was still beyond tired. The four that were that were trying their best of healing him now had gathered their things and left.

Edmund felt significantly better, all that pain he had felt was gone. He gave a small smile and quietly said a thank you to Lucy. Her response although, meant the most to Edmund. She then giggled and hugged him.

Peter continued to watch as Edmund did something he had not done in ages; hug their dear sister back. It was then Susan's turn, her motherly concern showing greatly before she asked, "How are you feeling?"

Edmund had then nodded and gave her a small grin. "Still a little tired."

"Get some sleep." Peter had said harshly. His mind was reeling, and it was the only response he could give. The three watched in shock as Peter exited, grabbing his sword and shield before he left.

The girls gave their brother an apologetic look, but Edmund did not accept it. He turned over in the hammock and stared blankly at the fine details of the tent's golden canvas. He listened for his sisters' footsteps to leave before he allowed himself to sob. His fear had come true. Edmund knew he had his sisters.

Peter hated him.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! Again, apologies in the delay of posting this chapter. It is getting close to finals and also the holidays. During December I will have a lot more time to write.

Right now I would like to give a huge shot out and thank you to all who have reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. You all are awesome!

 **Here are the lovelies: Aslan's Butterfly, prydain, narniadreamer1, Aslan's Author, RunFastFly, IceCreamBrownies, Long Live Narnia, music-speaks-to-me, Nancy Jaram, and Delusional Musings.**

I wish there is another why other than giving a shout out to all of you that I can show my appreciation of your support.

Once again, thank you all for reading! All forms of showing support are appreciated. Just don't be trying to find my place... that's just a little too much.

Next chapter will be posted sometime late during the week.


	6. Burnt Bridges

Prove Justly

Chapter 6: Burnt Bridges

* * *

Peter did not know what to do.

It was Edmund, his little brother. He was the one who would play cricket. His opponent at chess. His refuge at unfortunate family gatherings with their aunt and uncle Scrubb. His companion during storms that would rattle the windows as the sky flashed with lightning. His best friend.

Edmund had used to be all those things.

Peter continued to walk hastily in the direction of the practice grounds as he tried to process how it came to be this way. He wondered where did everything steer wrong. Peter swallowed thickly as he looked back on all the times he had yelled, pushed, and even swore at his brother. Edmund was a beast to them all, but he had only become that way as the war at _home_ escalated-when their father left. That last year, Peter remembered starting secondary school, but instead of sending Edmund to the adjunct primary school, he was sent somewhere else even after some protest from Peter himself. Lucy was too. Their parents could not afford the cost of sending them to the desired schools. They choose the best for the eldest in hopes that in the end they would all be given the best. However, Edmund's school was the worst of everything.

Peter had watched during that year as Edmund drifted farther away from all of them. He seemed angry and disappointed about something. Their mother would receive concerning messages from the headmaster as he sat in the small infirmary after a fight. Their mother begged for the other school to accept him for the case of having all the children together, but the tuition would not be reduced.

Edmund had taken the brunt of the family being shaken by the war. What really hit home was father leaving. He had stayed silent those few days after they said goodbye to their father. Peter knew now that Edmund had felt betrayed by everyone.

In that knowledge, Peter knew he was extremely too hard on his brother.

Peter personally forgave his brother even before he arrived. He had the epiphany last night as he laid in that tent all alone. However, as his brother arrived that morning and collapsing before them all, Peter just did not know what to do. It would be very hard to mend burnt bridges.

The soon-to-be-crowned-king looked rather bewildered as he saw another man using his practice spot. He was nearly twice Peter's size with a reddish-colored beard. The man was very focused on his swordsmanship as he never gave any acknowledge to Peter's appearance.

Peter watched in fascination has he hacked away at the straw dummy. All of his blows had the same amount of strength as the firsts. His footing was mere perfect if he needed to parry from his attack. The straw dummy did give way as he got his sword stuck in the wooden frame.

He finally looked to Peter, surprised by his appearance. "My liege, I did not see you there."

"Were you one of the Archenlanders that helped my brother?"

"Aye, saw him running from the Witch. It was my sister who actually came to his aid." He pried his sword out of the wood and returned it to its scabbard. Aer knew it would need to be sharpened now.

"I thank you and the others. I cannot say how much I appreciate your help." After Peter's sincere gratitude. Aer only nodded. It stayed silent as the prince tried to shake the daunting memory that he had almost killed Edmund.

"You came to practice?" Aer then asked looking before him to see the straw scattered across the ground and blowing away in the breeze.

Peter shrugged sheepishly. There was nothing he could practice with now.

"Allow me, I would be honored to be your partner, my liege," Aer bowed offering him a chance.

Peter nodded. "Are you Aer of Avenard?"

"Aye, haven't really seen Avenard lately," Aer joked before he drew his sword again.

Peter smirked at his joke, and they then began their practice. Aer had given him a few suggestions on his form, but he was rather surprised at how much Peter knew for only being given a sword yesterday. Peter's footing was too wide stepped. It would have been very hard to change directions. Along with footwork, Aer suggested he would try to stab his opponent than slash since his strength was maybe not enough to get through armor. Otherwise, everything went very well for the two. It distracted Peter from the raging issues that were before him. He would deal with them later.

* * *

Later may have come too quickly for Peter. Aer adjourned their session as he realized it was already noon. He needed to at least get some rest. Peter hoped Edmund would still be asleep when he returned.

Nevertheless, Peter could he cries even before he entered and hurried inside to see his brother huddled into a ball shaking his head. He watched as he would cringe as someone was hitting him in his nightmares. Peter knew he had to put a stop to this.

He laid a hand upon his little brother's dark and messy hair, and Edmund woke rather violently. He screamed and kicked Peter in the gut. Peter shrunk down in agony as Edmund begin to take in his surroundings.

As Peter rose he saw his brother had sat up, but his face was buried in his hands. "I'm so sorry."

His older brother shrugged. "I'm alright." Although, Peter was very concerned. Peter saw the utter desperation Edmund had when he kicked him. It seemed that he was trying to fight whoever was infliction so much pain on him in his nightmares. That kick was also unyielding and precise as if he had done it before. The memories then came back about his brother. There would be times that he would see Edmund rushing up the stairs not wanting their mother to see him. She would always find out about fights sooner or later that day. Their mother would always yell at him to stop going in the direction those bullies were.

"I know you hate me—" Before Edmund continued in his broken speech, Peter frowned and shook his head.

"I never hated you, Edmund. What is this about?" Peter knew he had provoked something…

"I wanted to make you a servant! The witch told me all these things, and I believed her. I was such a beast to you." Edmund had looked up at his brother who stood above him. Peter finally saw his brother's face. His eyes were red from the tears. However, it was the apprehension and guilt in his dark brown eyes that caused Peter to do something that he had never really done even since they were both little. Peter sat down next to Edmund and pulled him into a hug. Peter swallowed a lump down his throat as he felt how boney his brother was. The past few days Peter could spot those times where he could have been better for his brother. Especially since he could remember Edmund skipping dinner that one day after their argument. He had ran off and hidden somewhere in the professor's mansion. Peter knew there were many other times. Furthermore, rations could never really fill a person when they were back home in Finchley.

"Ed, what you did was not a small matter." Peter felt his brother nod and also tremble. He hugged him tighter. "But you're my brother. You are not the only person to blame in all of this. I was very rash with you. I sometimes forgot that you had feelings too."

"None of this would have happened if I wasn't mean to Lucy," Edmund added. Peter agreed silently, but he could sense now that it was still the fault of many other things that had happened to him.

"I want you to agree to something with me." Edmund looked up at Peter intently. "So much has happened between us and I do not want it to happen again. I know you've learned something Ed, and I want you to rise from it. I promise to be there for you as a brother. What I have should have been before." Those words were something both brothers would never forget.

Edmund sniffled and then looked to Peter. "I promise to be a better brother too."

The two then sat there in silence taking in each other's reunion and reconciliation. Peter had then started to believe that the mending of those burnt bridges was not a difficult as he once thought. Both of them wanted to change. Both of them wanted to stop hating each other. The mutuality made it easier.

Peter then broke the silence first. "I'm going to need you really, Ed. We are to become Kings."

Edmund shook his head. Peter had brought up another issue. "I'm a traitor."

That word sliced through the air causing much pain to his brother. It was a label for the actions that came about, but it did not take into account how much he must have suffered in her hands. Peter shook his head. "Ed, promise me you will never use that word on yourself ever again. You are not your past."

His little brother looked down thoughtfully. "I cannot hide it either."

Before Peter could rebuke Edmund's thought, horns were blown in a very low tone. It sounded almost like a warning. The two could hear the others of the camp gathering at the center way again. They all sounded angry. Peter and Edmund looked at each other for a moment. Peter's gaze was one of bewilderment, but Edmund knew. He wore the fear on his face as he looked to his brother hoping it was not true. The witch had caught up with him. Edmund thought he was supposed to be safe here.

Peter rose quickly, adjusting Rhindon at his side. "Stay in here. Aslan will make her leave."

"No," then Edmund stood. "I caused all this."

Edmund was right. The two stepped out of the tent and entered the harsh reality of what they were up against. The Narnians booed and yelled as the Witch sat atop a throne rather amused by all the hatred. Her dress pure white, she was here to collect something.

"Jadis! The Queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Islands!" Edmund could feel the scars left from the slashes he suffered from that vile dwarf slithering on his back. The boos and yells continued to get louder as she came closer to Aslan. The Lion stood above her on a rock with fearlessness.

Finally, Susan and Lucy scurried over to their brothers. They both looked bewildered and terrified. All of them knew that she came for Edmund.

She was then before the Great Lion as her chair was lowered to the ground. She stood and then strode confidently laced with his cold cruelness she desired. The Witch looked to Edmund and smiled evilly. Edmund was now frozen in his spot with his heart racing. No words could escape his mouth as a hard lump formed in his throat.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan."

Peter, enraged, clutched his sword harder. Edmund could barely breathe.

"His offense was not against you."

Then the witch looked to the Archenlanders who stood little ways away from them. They all looked like they were going to pounce on her at any given moment. It would be so easy to end this war right now. She chuckled. "You think that saving this traitor would serve an end to my reign? The Deep Magic says all traitors belong to me. His blood is my property."

Instead of the addressed unleashing their chronic rage upon the witch, it was Peter who drew his sword. "Then try and take him!"

Everyone looked at Peter frantically as he moved closer to the Witch. She was unarmed, but her guards were not. The fate of that move would not be clear since it was the same distance between Peter and the witch's guards.

"Do you think mere force would deny me in my right, little king?" Peter then stepped back lowering his sword. Something else did govern Edmund's fate. Peter prayed that Aslan was the One.

"You force this boy into treason!" Yelled Aeren. However, Edmund silently rejected his claim by shaking his head. He knew that he had caused this, and he must face the consequences.

The Witch enjoyed the energy. "Edmund can deny that easily. Have you not realized all has failed for you?"

Lalia was next to lash out drawing Rhys' sword. Instantly after beginning her attack, Lalia fell to the ground in a scream. Edmund and the others watched in horror as she became bloody from reincarnated wounds for her torture from her time in the Witch's dungeon. Her brothers rushed to her aide as she struggled to get up and flee. She was quickly rushed into a tent. The Witch was almost ready to inflict another spell on them as they moved, but the Lion roared.

The Witch retreated caution, but she still will get her claim. "I only want what the law demands."

The White Witch then turned and announced the entire camp. "Or all of Narnia will be overturned in fire and water! That boy will die on the Stone Table as in tradition. You dare not refuse me."

The Narnians then gasped once more. Edmund stopped breathing. _This was what he deserved,_ although he wanted nothing of it.

"Enough, I shall speak to you alone." Aslan settled the unrest as the witch followed Him inside the tent.

All of Narnia within that camp was now holding their breath.

Edmund stood there awkwardly before Peter, Susan, and Lucy. His eyes downcast, yet they could all see his disparity.

"Oh, Edmund!" Lucy had embraced herself around her brother hugging him fiercely. Edmund did not react. Peter just watch him stand there.

Susan then came to both Lucy's and Edmund's side. She lowered everyone down to sit to wait. She knew Aslan was doing everything in His power to keep Edmund from this fate.

Peter had then joined the rest of his siblings; he was still watching his brother intently. The heaviness of the silence was almost too much for Peter. He almost wanted to march into that tent and fight for his little brother's life. This was the life his promised to protect from the day he was born. Peter promised to protect them all. Edmund was just too far from his reach.

Edmund could feel that Peter was glancing at him. The apprehension from everything was piling up so much for him to handle. The weight of it was suffocating. Edmund had only one chance to call out for help.

"Peter." It was small and broken. It almost sounded like a mew when it hit Peter's ears. However, he sprung from his spot in the grass over to his brother surrounding his frame with his arms.

"I will not let you die, Edmund. We will go home now even if no one helps us." Edmund could hear Peter's voice starting to break. For Peter, he did not want to lose what he was carefully, yet fighting like hell to save.

"No." Those words were something no one wanted to hear, but they rang with the ultimate truth. "I will not have this entire world go up into ruins, taking all of these lives, because of my doing. Everyone has suffered enough."

Peter shook his head. He did not know want Edmund truly wanted.

 _"I don't want to be alone anymore."_

Then the witch emerged from the tent. Everyone stood quickly and moved into their original places. As she walked pass to return to her throne, she never took her eyes off of Edmund. The look was rather different than before, and that made Edmund all the more terrified.

His body trembled as he waited for the answer to his trial. He felt that he was only collateral, always the object. This Witch was the worst bully he had ever met.

Aslan stood before them all with a solemn look on his face. He too looked at Edmund with solemn eyes. Edmund could now feel himself start to become sick.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood."

The Narnians all let out a sigh of relief as the Witch retreated, but with a rather victorious stance. Edmund in all respects was the most relieved to hear those words. If it were not from his siblings all hugging him, he would have hit the ground. His _life_ was spared.

* * *

There you have it. Thank you all for reading. This is where things started to get a little looser from the actual plot. This is a fic that emphasized on the emotions and actual character building on all of them. Peter and Edmund have a long way to go with many ups and downs. They will always have their ups and downs as they are brothers. All siblings do.

Next chapter is in the works right now and I do not have an good guess on when it will be posted. Exams are going to be priority for the next couple of weeks. It could be the second week of December if I don't somehow whip this whole next chapter out this weekend (which is possible, I feel zealous).

Once again you all are very wonderful for accepting my "Edmund abuse". I would like to give a shout out to everyone new and old that just supported recently. Here are the loveies: **RunFastFly, Tanjamusen, Fiordineve, Delusional Musings, and Mickey-Phil.** I would spoil you all if I could. :)

Thanks again! All support is appreciated.


	7. Safety or Honor

Prove Justly

Chapter 7: Safety or Honor

* * *

One could not blame Aer for the way he felt about the case of Edmund. From even receiving a mention of his past, one could understand. Aer was slow to lower his guard. From betrayals of Narnian beast, and even a few Archenlanders, to the utterly unfair annihilation of his cause; Aer had many reasons.

However, as that boy who would soon be crowned, entered their tent Aer did not know what to think. He wished he could give this boy a chance, but he had been through too much. Their family has been through all too much.

Lalia and Aeren were assuring Edmund that everything was alright. Those wounds were gone as soon as the Witch left the camp. Aer stuck in his trance of dismay; he could remember _that day_ very well.

Elia was her name. Elia of Terebinthia, wife of Prince Aer of Avenard. She was very kind and patient to him. Elia was Aer's rock in the mess in which he had to provide justice. She was a strong and wise woman who continued to stay by her husband's side even as the winter raged on.

Aer had found her dead in the snow, murdered by a traitor. The child she was bearing also died. That traitor was the first one he beheaded.

The fall of Prince Aer was very soon to follow. His last conquest in the north was another failure. Rhys' army was ambushed, but Aer pushed onwards. He had sent many to their deaths that bloody day. The aftermath although brought a terrified centaur into their lives. Alenna had lost her father, yet she still carried on her duties. From her hair to her hooves she was covered in the blood of those she tried to save. Her home was destroyed. Lalia and Gwendolyn, Aeren's wife and mother of Peridan, took her with open arms.

They then went on the silent defense. They hid away from the world and would only show themselves if it was in dire need. There were a couple of times this had happened, but the most prominent that made Aer and even Aeren raise their guard even further was the death of Gwendolyn, and the revenge Peridan sought that almost took his life as well.

By Aslan, Aer felt disgraced from last evening's attempt to kill Edmund. He truly wished to put that behind them. He figured that it would be a great day for him to start to build trust back into Edmund.

"Aer?" Two heavy pats on the shoulder were what it took to wake him from his musing. "The scouts have returned, all need to join outside."

He looked up to see that the entire tent was empty except for his brother standing next to him. Aeren knew all the well what that was all about. It was best just to make him move on-even if he was too stubborn about it.

Owls are one of the best scouts. They are silent and could fly high and still see, yet stay out of sight. Oreius had managed to lay out where all of the Witch's army was located with the owls guiding them. As the last piece was set Oreius looked to all four: Aer, Aeren, Peter, and Edmund. All shocked at what was laid before them.

The northern half of Narnia was almost black in all of the troops the Witch had acquired. This was in no comparison to what Aer and Aeren were up against those many years ago. They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, waiting on one to speak up first.

"We will need everyone possible to push the Witch's troops out of Narnia, but we don't stand a chance if she continues to live." Oreius was first. Everyone was thankful is was the one to speak up and lead them in a direction. Peter still looked at the map blankly, and neither Aer nor Aeren was that confident at the moment to make a move.

"We need more." Peter heard one of the brothers say. He could only shake his head in dismay.

"Is there anyone else?" Peter asked Oreius.

The centaur shook his head. "In Narnia, nay. I cannot say for other places, though."

"It's too far. We would not have enough time. Unless they are already coming," said Aeren.

"I have not heard word from anyone else. There could have been something done by the both of your lieges," remarked Oreius.

Aeren shrugged. "All of whom we know are gone and of today they think we are dead."

"The Witch will attack with all force. We do not have the numbers, but we can still prevail if use other advantages. We need to be smarter than the witch and her army," continued Aer.

None of them were expecting anything to come from Edmund, but he had surprised them all. With a deep breath, he stood forward and pointed at the foothills of Beruna. "We would have the upper ground and be able to have everyone, including the archers."

Aer stroked his bread and grinned slightly. The boy had some wisdom about him. He was very impressed by the move. Edmund was indeed trying to earn back Narnia's trust.

Edmund then looked to Peter sheepishly waiting for some reaction out of him. Peter only nodded and looked unsurprised. He knew Edmund had it in him.

"All troops on foot will be commanded by Sir Peter and Aslan with us at aide. Edmund can take charge of the archers. If only Lalia would join us she would be in aid to him," said Oreius.

"I will go find her—" Aeren was about to stand and search for his sister, but Peter had already abruptly objected.

"It's not safe for Edmund. She has already tried to kill him using a law; I am afraid what she will do now. There's too much of a risk for him even with the archers. I also do not wish to have such a power of commanding these troops."

There was silence for a moment as everyone except for Edmund was taken aback from Peter's words.

"You will be crowned High King of Narnia, you must." Aeren simply put.

"We were only trying to hide to get away from getting in trouble from the Professor. We ended up here. We were trying to get away from war, not end up in another one. We don't want any part of this," Peter defended.

"This is why we have to stay Peter." Edmund had everyone's attention with the solemn tone in his voice. "I have seen what the White Witch could do, and I helped her do it. I am not going to let these people suffer for it. I will serve. I know what I am getting myself into."

Those words silenced Peter instantly. He looked upon his brother in a way Edmund had never seen him do before. Peter was terrified of losing him and everyone else. He was moved by his words and wanted to see Edmund rise from all of this. Peter wanted the best for this land.

"We will do this together Peter." Edmund nodded.

Peter could not agree more.

Everyone else who had witnessed Edmund confronting Peter could not think of anything to say at the moment. Narnia was going to be ruled by these two young men and their sisters. They could not be any more thankful for it.

Aeren then resumed his next move. "We need everyone we can find."

* * *

Aer might have been moved just as much as Edmund's brother about what was said around that map. No one had a set idea about the battle arrangements, but Aer knew that it is impossible to plan for everything. Strategy in battle was the most important.

Some strong feeling of determination, hope, and steadiness must have smothered him greatly after hearing those words come out of that boy he almost killed. Aer had to stop and wonder for a moment why he was in this very situation at the moment.

The dwarf looked at Aer stunned as a bag filled with gold was before him. He was to do a commission with Pire steel. Such metal was pure and hard to come across. Aer had looked at Peter's sword that morning to see that it must be made from Pire steel as well. Father Christmas had known what excellent weapons were made out of.

"I believe that there is still work to be done for us?" inquired Aer raising an eyebrow at the acquaintance of his.

"Aye, but you have already given me the materials. No need for this amount." The dwarf pushed back the bag of gold towards Aer. Before Peridan left for The Lone Islands and even before the encounter with the witch, they had given the dwarf Pire steel to make a sword for Peridan. However, it was never completed as everyone thought they died.

"You've held on to the metal for this long and have not used it. That is your payment and reward. Use the same balance for Peridan. We need it before the battle," said Aer.

"That is not a problem, Lord Aer." The dwarf still looked stunned from the bag of gold sitting in front of him.

This situation would be something that would baffle an Aer hours earlier. Edmund would have a new sword for the morning just before the war funded by the last of the gold of former Prince Aer of Avenard. Right now, Oreius was training him with most likely heavier weapons. This sword will hopefully be perfect for him for a very long time. Especially since all family funds have been completely depleted. For Aer, this battle better be worth it.

Suddenly, Aer heard a commotion and looked to see Lalia dressed in armor and armed with sword and spear. He looked at her bewildered. This was far too much for practice.

"Stormness Head has heard of Aslan's arrival, and many are gathering in the south. I am riding out to meeting with them. Aeren was to go in my place, but he needs to be here."

Aer nodded in understanding of the turn of events and even relieved. It was not only going to be this camp led by children against a whole nation of evil. Although, with the faith and might of what he has seen, those odds could be possible. However, to just have some more help was immensely reassuring.

The horse was becoming flighty and anxious. Lalia pulled on the reins desperately as seem gazed at her brother impatiently. He better say his goodbye now.

"Be safe and swift, my dear sister," said Aer.

Before Lalia could leave. A faun came running up to the both of them with a banner in his hand. The banner was not of Narnia's: it was black and red with a dragon on a mountain peak. The banner of Rhys Stormness. She took it in hand with pride before loosening the reins. Even before they realized, she was heading south and already through the rest of the camp. Lalia will ride through the night.

Edmund could feel his arms burn and tremble every time he raised them. Even for a split moment. His shoulders and back ached in ways the ten-year-old had never really felt. This feeling and need for respite prevailed longer than he ever wanted. A break was long overdue, but Edmund found no need of one. He will work through the pain in order to prove himself of redemption.

Lessons and sword work were either done with Oreius or Peter, who greatly joined in. The two were quite impressed by Edmund's progress throughout the day. Oreius was beginning to believe that the boy has a sort of natural talent for swordsmanship. There were a few times were Oreius would just step back and watched the two dual with each other on the practice field.

As they fought together. Peter could not resist reminiscing on how this moment was something from a time where Peter only a day ago could have wished would happen again. Edmund and Peter were brothers again. Their duels with their playful slander to each other was something that was from a past time. A time before the war. When they would be in the garden with sticks and imagination of knights and brave battles their father would tell stories about. However, this was now real. That imagination was now reality. It was probably what the two needed the most.

The sun was beginning to reside into the horizon as Oreius told the two to end their day. Any more practicing would have made them exhausted. The battle was only a matter of time. It could even be tomorrow. They were waiting for another spark for the fire to ignite. Anyone or anything could do it. The White Witch or Aslan. Even these Archenlanders could cause it. Even Edmund could do it. He had already kindled something today.

The two had finally caught up to their sisters just before dinner. Susan looked at Edmund suspiciously, making him a little uneasy. In the back of his mind, he wondered if he was doing something displeasing to her. He did not want to ask because he also wondered if it was just him. He knew what he did was not a small matter. There would be repercussions from everyone. Someone must have said something to her during the day.

Everything flared up during that dinner. Edmund, Peter, and everyone else knew exactly was the matter as she stood suddenly with the look of disgust and fear.

It started when Aer joined them all for the dinner with a sword in hand. The scabbard was almost burgundy with silver chains and buckles. He stood before Edmund, who looked at him bewildered.

"This is an apology and oath to my allegiance. I have sworn to Aslan to have a hand of this revolution and new age of Narnia. We all need this. It is my duty to protect and advise the new kingdom. I cannot see what else I could do." He was bowed before Edmund with that sword in his hand gifting it to him.

Edmund was hesitant to take the sword from Aer. He felt he did not deserve something like this. There were so many pieces he wanted to pick up and put together before he even wanted the title of King he was apparently was going to have. Peter more or so pushed him to take it.

He drew the sword to see a brilliant gleam of the steel and at that moment Edmund knew this sword would be a reminded of where he came from and where he wanted to go. This was the sword he would use to rise above all of the ashes of betrayal and pain.

"What will you name it Ed?" asked Peter curiously.

Edmund took no time to answer. "Oathkeeper."

That was then Susan stood suddenly. Everyone's attention then tore to her. As all those eyes darted towards her, she began to shake in all the emotions what built up in her.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked instantly.

No words came from her to explain. She only turned and walked away hastily. Peter stood and was to go after her, but it was Edmund who stopped him.

"This is my doing, Peter. Let me." Peter watched Edmund move away from his meal and followed where she went.

She was sitting in the grass on that hill looking over the camp. Her face was buried in her hands. She had had enough of today. Edmund had his life used as a piece of collateral too many times today. Nevertheless, too many times ever. Susan did not want any of this.

Edmund quietly took a seat next to her staying silent for a moment. Susan did not acknowledge his presence at the time either.

"You're ten Edmund! How many times does your life have to be almost taken? You were tortured by her and today she wanted to take your life again. Now you're going to fight in this war." Susan did not want any of this for her dear little brother.

"Susan, I caused all this. I was such a beast to all of you. No one needs to suffer from any of this without me. Aslan is to make us Kings and Queens. I need to do something Susan," assured Edmund.

She was not accepting of his response. "These words are something someone like you shouldn't be saying, Ed."

Edmund lowered and shook his head. "I did something I should have never done either. I did it out of spite. I'll be careful."

There was a moment of silence where Edmund hoped solved something. She took a deep breath and looked at her little brother with his tearful eyes. "Alright." She then hugged him with all the love she had for him. She had enough of all battles.

* * *

I give my utter apologies for taking so long to post up this chapter. I have made an effort to stay on top of things with this story before. I had exams and everything went well. However, that was a couple of weeks ago. If you are still reading I would like to thank you for staying in there with me. The next chapter will not take very long. Hopefully I will not do this again. I felt really bad because I know there were a lot of people interested in reading the next one. Hopefully I still have some interested readers.

The next chapter will be posted next week. It is about halfway written already. Then the next few I know I'll be able to bust out quickly.

Once again thank you for reading! I would like to give a shout out to all of these lovelies: **Delusional Musings, Fiordineve, Tanjamusen, Sophia the Scribe, Yami Yue07, narutofanatic16,** **primus quisque, and** **tragedy in a letter**. I also would like to give a BIG thanks to **lost-in-elysium** who just came out of nowhere and has given me all of this support... yet again. I wish all the best and will pay you back with support for your writing as well. Also, **I would like to give shout out to all existing readers who are still hanging around I do not know about**. Thank you all.

I won't keep you waiting as long as this time. Please forgive me for this one.

 _All support is appreciated._


	8. Fate

Prove Justly

Chapter 8: Fate

* * *

The coldness of denying mercy and sanity began once again. In the middle of the night when people were supposed to sleep. That wonderful, refreshing rest that seemed like a distant memory for Edmund because it was happening again. This one, although, escalated in intensity.

 _Edmund stumbled and fell onto his knees. The night was too dark, and the boy could not balance well since his hands were tied behind his back._

 _"Get up!" he heard the dwarf yell behind him, then he felt another crack of a whip hit his back._

 _He silently pleaded for mercy as his chest heaved in discomfort. He had been walking the entire day, whenever the dwarf of the witch took a break he was forced to stand. It seemed that his only rests were when he fell. Those precious rests; however, came at the cost of the dwarf's whip, and Edmund's body began to numb as the day progress._

 _He knew his brief rest was finished as the dwarf kicked him in the back. He landed on his face and whimpered. Edmund knew he needed to get up, or he would be dragged. He didn't know what seemed worse, but he stood. As they continued to walk, they entered a clearing illuminated in milky moonlight. Edmund looked down at his legs—they were now so swollen they were unrecognizable._

 _A loud shriek caught both the dwarf and Edmund's attention. Edmund looked up to see a light up ahead, and a hill. It only took a few steps until the boy's legs gave out, he could go no further._

 _"Get up slave! Walk!" Two cracks of the whip his time. Edmund hoped it would end; perhaps the light meant a camp and he would be given a break, but as Edmund tried to stand he nearly lost all his sensation in his legs._

 _"Please," it was the only word he had spoken since this morning. He did not care if he was going to be dragged. He had nothing left in him._

 _A goblin soon met the dwarf. Edmund closed his eyes he hoped it was illusions from the exhaustion—he saw his childhood fears of evil, vile beasts come to life before his eyes._

 _Both the dwarf and the goblin began to drag up the rocky hill. He kept his eyes closed in rest, however as they moved closer to the light on the peak of the hill, a cold energy entered his body. It consumed him, making him wide awake of what was going to happen._

 _They finally reached the top where he was dragged and hoisted onto stone steps, and then as he was laid flat on a hard surface, he opened his eyes._

 _There stood the witch above him. She smiled coldly as an evil chuckle came from her lips._

 _"Behold, the traitor."_

 _Edmund heard the crowd's shrieks, moans, and laughs. He tried to stand and flee since he was given the energy to do so, but the Witch stomped him down like a bug with her icy shoe._

 _The Witch soon lowered herself to his level. She whispered into his ears, "You know Edmund; I thought you could have been a prince. But you never did what I asked of you. You are not worthy of a crown. And where is your family? Of course, I know where they are. They will be next."_

 _She rose quickly, and her voice boomed as she announced to the crowd making Edmund, "Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased!"_

 _It was then Edmund saw the stone knife. He knew what was going to happen; his heart began to race. However he was ever frozen in fear._

 _"And tomorrow, we will take Narnia forever!" After her last words, the crowd roared._

 _She lowered herself again. "You are a traitor Edmund; all traitors belong to me. Your blood is my property. Your selfish desires gave you into my hand."_

 _No, he didn't want any of this. He did not want to die. He was sorry—so sorry for what he has done. But the cold, cruel Witch showed no mercy. She wanted to conquer Narnia forever._

 _"So in that knowledge…" the stone knife that the Witch held hovered high above his chest—above his heart. He did not want this._

 _"…Despair…"_

 _He did not want to die. He whispered one last please as a single tear ran down his cheek. The Witch smiled again cold-heartedly, before…_

 _"…and DIE!"_

 _It happened too quickly; Edmund felt a sharp pain in his chest. It was first hot, but as he faded it became cold…_

He lurched out bed gasping for air. The pain in his chest was unbearable. Although, after a few more breaths it faded away. He looked around to see that Peter was staring straight at him. His lips were closed tightly as he gave Edmund a look of disappointment. Peter knew he had another nightmare. Something he did not deserve, yet it just kept happening. "Again?"

Edmund nodded sheepishly before he stared off into the distance as he tried to hold it together. That was something that would have probably happened to him if it was not for Aslan making the compromise with the witch. None of them knew what that deal was, but it made the Witch leave. It was what matter at that moment. However, it may have been the spark to ignite the fire.

"She won't have your life, Edmund. I promise," said Peter.

Edmund did not respond as he was lost in thought. He brushed away that single tear. That dream was more vivid than the other he had. He wondered what it really meant. It may have been a reminder of what could have happened. Edmund really hoped that was the case.

This desperate ponder continued even after Peter fell back asleep. He was at a loss of trying to get Edmund to come back to him. Back to the safety. However, sleep was perilous for Edmund. It was always filled with nightmares now.

Edmund knew it was probably close to dawn as a sudden gust of breeze entered the tent. He took no real notice of it until he saw the many petals that continued to gather in mid-air. He rose up in wonder before he whipped around at the sound of his brother drawing his sword.

A dryad took human form in front of them as she motioned for Peter to lower his weapon. "Be still my Kings," said the dryad. "I bring grave news from your sisters."

The realization of what Aslan did hit Edmund hard as the dryad disclosed her message to everyone in the tent. Of course, that nightmare was more vivid than the others.

He could not really remember what happened afterward because of the numb haze that flooded his mind. However, it cleared away entirely as he was looking at a map with sword at side. He realized he was in a full suit of armor along with everyone else.

Peter stood next to him restlessly. His jaw tensed as he stared at that map looking for some miracle to just appear suddenly. The fire was raging now, and Peter had to do something about it. They needed to make a move before it was too late. Before they lost their desired ground. Edmund looked to Oreius, who was as fully armored as he first saw him in the woods.

"The Witch's army is nearing sire, we must make our move," Oreius pushed, noticing everyone's apprehension.

Peter was still choked up in the decision. He was now staring desperately at that map. Aslan was gone. Aer and Aeren understandably could not make the decision for him. They could only follow through. Peter looked to Edmund.

"You have to lead us, Peter." Edmund knew his brother had already known of this.

The soon-to-be-crowned High King shook his head quickly. "I can't."

Edmund was quick to continue. He needed Peter as much as Narnia needed him. "These people are in duty to follow you. Aslan believed you could, and so do I."

Peter swallowed thickly giving Edmund a nervous look. He really did not how to be his brother now. Edmund was taking all chances he could for good reason. Peter did not want the risk. However, this was fate.

* * *

Aeren rode next to his brother and the young prince. It was a silent journey to Beruna. The tension was massive in the air. However, this tension was much different than of the other he had felt following his own brother into those sieges many years ago. Something felt that they were with them all. It was accepting and put him at ease during the time of his life on the line.

In this life of his, Aeren wondered why they were given so much time to suffer. His whole family fought and failed against the Witch. They have all lost many. He could not even remember what Gwendolyn's face looked like anymore. What did his son look like? The last letter he received was from about a year ago. Peridan was hand to a secret Lord of the Lone Islands. They were tricking the Witch without the use of force but by words. All details would come to light after the war was over. He would see him again.

If he survived.

The power they were given from eating this apple from the Tree of Youth had its limitations. Apples were repulsing, maybe even poisonous. Furthermore, irreversible means of mortality still affected them. Lalia knew this very well as she tried to save Peridan from the Witch. Death was still very real for him personally.

Aeren was the one who had something to lose. Peridan was the lone survivor of this family heritage. There was so much they had to wait for. Nevertheless, this feeling was starting to become clearly as he looked to the High King of Narnia. He had sworn an oath since he was forfeited of any ruling of Archenland. They all were. This feeling was possibly some sort of clarity. This was their last calling, what they were waiting for. This was their reason to live and to sacrifice themselves to Narnia.

"Edmund?" Peter called out suddenly. The whole army halted. Aeren realized that it was time for the archers to take a different path. They must go uphill in order to have a proper stance.

The boy scurried over to his brother. His hand on the hilt of the sword suited for him. His armor was embroidered with The Great Lion. A sigil that had not been worn proudly for a hundred years.

"Be careful, Ed."

Edmund only nodded in acknowledgment as he sensed the shakiness in his brother's voice. Peter was very nervous. It seemed that every aspect of this war was stacked against them all except for might of the heart. Peter must have been doing a fine job hiding his own fears until then. He felt he could be walking everyone including Edmund into their own deaths.

Aeren could feel terrible for Peter at that moment. He remembered what this young man said during their battle plans. Peter really did not want any of this, but this was fate. Aslan knew what he was doing, however. Peter just did not realize what he had in himself yet. This was his chance; even if he felt being dragged into a melee. This was going to be an intense battle in every respect.

That last walk to the battlefront was silent. It was too silent for many. Aeren and Aer both could sense the tension in not only Peter but the whole army behind them. Aer knew he had to do something or there was going to be deserters.

"Oi! Where is the drummer?" Aer shouted out. He knew that would at least move the tension to something more effective. He hoped…

They finally reached their stance on the slope of the foothills of Beruna. Their backs were to the rocky mountains of Archenland. The archers at the wind to their advantage. This was at least another advantage they had against the witch. Thanks to Edmund's idea.

* * *

Edmund at least had one person he knew on top of that hill. Alenna was skilled at the bow, but not as good as she would be as a healer. However, she knew everyone who could needed to double their tasks. If it was getting gruesome down there, then Alenna would make her move.

Edmund continued to stare down below at the back of his brother and the others who were at his side. The archers were preparing their bows and setting out their arrows. Edmund could not believe the amount of arrows they all had at their disposal.

They must have been waiting for the rest of that morning before some word arrived. Edmund watched as a griffin landed before his brother. It was too far to hear anything of their conversation, but there was a cheer. Edmund now urgently wished that griffin would come up to where he was at. He wanted to know.

Nevertheless, he sighed in relief as he watched the griffin approach him next. He landed on the edge of the cliff. "My liege, I come with news. The Witch's army is drawing very near with weapons and numbers far greater than our own. Do not lose faith, we have gathered behind you and will fly and throw rocks at her forces. Lalia of Stormness also draws near with Archenland rallying behind her. You can even see the signals from here!"

Edmund looked behind him towards the south to see smoke coming from many of the mountains in the distance. She was bringing another advantage with her. For their own sakes, they better arrive sooner than the witch.

* * *

Aslan knew what he was doing. Legends and songs will be written about this very day and the bravery of Narnia, Peter, and Edmund. The hopes of reinforcements came close to the end. Archenland was swift, but the battle was faster. They had fronted towards the end, giving much help to the Narnians towards the base of the hill. Lalia fought her way through, cloaked in orange as she neared the center of the fight. It was then she and the many around her witnessed the most incredible bravery they had ever seen.

The shieldmaiden continued her fight. She was trying to move closer to Edmund. However, the next definite sound she heard was one of a scream. It was a scream of Edmund's name. Lalia turned around to see not even twenty paces from her Edmund collapsing on the ground.

There was a decision she had to make fast. Help Peter and avenge the Witch, or tend to Edmund. Her first decision made was to grab her spear. A good throw would ultimately end this battle. As she moved closer, she came across Edmund. His eyes were wide in shock and pain. At that moment Lalia lost her grip on the weapon and lowered herself on the ground next to Edmund. She took her cloak and pressed it upon the wound. Edmund yelled for his brother as a warning. He could not see the duel happening a distance off.

Lalia shushed him and rubbed his arm with her free hand. She looked around frantically for Alennna or just someone who could get away from the fight to get him out of there. It left them both exposed and unaware. The consequence came quickly as Lalia was knocked away by a minotaur. As she scrambled to get up, she thanked Aslan for the cloak covering his chest. Edmund had closed his eyes making the minotaur slow in his next move. His target was already dead. It was now the shieldmaiden that the beast had left to fight. Lalia grabbed her spear. This opponent was, unfortunately, for Edmund's life, well matched. She struggled to gain her advantages. She kept looking over at Edmund hoping he would stay alive. Time was now the enemy. They needed something to go their way soon…

The end of the battle was marked by the Lion's roar.

* * *

We have finally reached our huge turning point! These later chapters will begin to lead off and actually be "fanfiction" now. I apologize for the choppy chapter. I will assure you that the next will for sure be one huge hunk.

If you are still hanging around. I would like to make it know I start classes next week. This will be the start of my actual major and its going to be a doozy. You may come across some strange things in later chapters. Hopefully I will not be too busy to write.

Here are the lovies from this week: **Fiordineve, Sophia the Scribe,** **lost-in-elysium, and all other readers**. Thank you for the support. I also would like to send another apology for a little mishap with the review system. I was notified of reviews, but I had a terrible time seeing them. Hopefully they are posted now since I addressed the problem to FFN. If someone would like to give it a whirl to see if I am running into the same issue again (hopefully not) it would greatly be appreciated.

Next chapter will be posted in less than a week. All forms of support are appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	9. Aftermath

Prove Justly

Chapter 9: Aftermath

 _Note to readers: This is where the rated T is going to play a significant role. If graphic details are unpleasing and distressing I recommend not going further. I am not responsible for any emotional distress because I did not know. Thank you._

* * *

Everything fell silent on the battle field. There was a stillness in the air for a moment as Peter and Aslan stood facing each other. Peter, who was still poised for battle, began to lower his sword. The Great Lion nodded once before simply assuring Peter. "It is finished."

Nevertheless, it was not over. One sudden stress began to compensate for the other. He watched Edmund fall. He appeared merely out of nowhere and surprised the witch. Then, after surprisingly good swordsmanship, Edmund disabled the witch's wand.

But Edmund fell.

"Peter!" He heard a relieved cry of his name before Lucy collided with him in a hug. Susan was soon to follow, being gentler in her approach.

They all looked each other racing with emotions that could not really be described. Peter looked lost in the eyes of Susan as she realized. "Where's Edmund?"

That was then Peter sped away. He sprinted through the battlefield of carnage and wounded looking frantically. Susan and Lucy were not too far behind watching utter fear take over their own brother. They heard him scream out Edmund's name. It was almost animal-like. The two knew he had saw the unimaginable.

Peter then locked on to the sound of clanging in the distance. He continued his sprint until he came across his next obstacle. A battle was still raging on between Lalia and one huge minotaur. Ahead of that, there was a heap on the ground partially covered by a cloak.

The High King was not completely overcome with the fear and agony. He knew not to make Lalia's job harder by attending to his brother. Weaponless, Peter made no second guess in his next more. He charged right at the minotaur just as it was about to swing at the Shieldmaiden of Stormness. Peter had managed to throw the Fell Beast off-balance and off guard. Just enough for Lalia to make her kill, finally.

"Edmund!" Susan screamed as they looked around. A dwarf had his axed raised at Edmund's prone form. Lalia ran in as soon as she could, but Susan's bright red arrow made it first.

Peter was first to tend to Edmund. He could feel his stomach lurch and his throat tighten as he took hold of his little brother. There was still a glimpse of awareness still in Edmund as he opened his lead heavy eyes to see his brother.

"Stay with me, Ed. Come on." Peter sobbed.

Edmund, gasping, tried to say something to his brother. Those words only came out in chokes and gargles. Peter knew exactly what he said. _I am scared._ Those brown eyes held such an expression that made Peter feel the same.

Lalia was using all her might to stop anymore precious blood from leaving Edmund's gaping wound. It continued to gush through her cloak. Her fingers must have been inside of Edmund as they heard him whimper and cry out. Lalia could feel bubbles and air as she tried her earnest to even slow the bleeding. Tears streamed down his as his gritted his teeth. He had never looked his terrible. There was nothing that they had that could help him now.

He did not want to die.

By Aslan's Grace, Lucy and Susan finally met up with them. Susan took hold of Edmund's upper half; witnessing the tears that were coming from Edmund's now closed eyes. She did what she could do. Her hands gently stroking his hair in attempt to give comfort from the agony.

He was dying. The world was rapidly ebbing away.

Lucy took no time to find and administer her cordial into Edmund's parted and blue mouth. Everyone watched as a few shiny drops fell onto his tongue and hitting his throat. He coughed once and swallowed.

His chest ceased.

Lalia took her hands and cloak away from the wound. It was too late. There was too much red on the ground for any sort of return from it. They were all too late to help him this time.

Peter could not breathe either as he stared watery at his brother's tranquil face. Edmund was gone. He had done the most right, but Edmund's treachery was defeated with sacrifice.

Susan continued to stroke his hair even as it became wet with her own tears.

Nevertheless, they all watched a weak cough come from Edmund. Then, a breath of air. They all took a breath as well. He was alive.

Peter could not be any happier, but he could still sense something wrong. His little brother was terribly silent as he was trying to fight something away. Whatever it was must have won because Edmund's face crumbled soon after.

Another cry of agony came from Edmund. Susan shushed him, desperately giving him more comfort as she was bewildered herself.

Lalia assessed the relapsing situation. That wound was not bleeding anymore. There was something more sinister happening. She unbuckled his belt and raised his mail shirt to see only a mere scar from the previous mortal wound. Traces of blue ran from the scar similar to what she had just had on her own arm. She touched it tenderly making Edmund whimper and whence.

She knew exactly what this was. The Archenlander got up from her spot and began to search the area frantically. "Alenna!" she called out.

It did not take long for the centaur to find them all. The sight was not easy to miss. "Lalia, what…"

"It's a spell! She used the same thing on me at the camp." Lalia burst out instantly.

Lalia cleared out of the way as Alenna lowered herself on the ground. "Edmund, how did you get hurt?"

"The witch stabbed me with her wand," Edmund replied brokenly.

"He broke it first," Peter added.

Alenna continued to remove Edmund's armor and shirt carefully. All of these wounds that were fresh were the ones she tended to before when they first found him. All of the torture he suffered had regenerated. Just as Lalia's wounds did during the confrontation between the two at camp.

Lucy began to uncork her cordial again. Maybe another drop would heal Edmund the rest of the way. A light hand touched her shoulder. Lucy looked above her to see Alenna glancing at her sadly.

"I am afraid your healing cordial does not work on spells. It would have worked the first time. Edmund's battle is far from over, but I know he will live," said Alenna.

Lucy's lip trembled as Susan caught attention and wrapper her arms around her little sister. They could only watch in reassurance themselves that Edmund was alive now as the others tended to him, exposing the cruel work from the witch in front of them. They never really saw what he had suffered until now. The slashes, lashes, and bruises were inflicted not to kill him; only to significantly hurt him. Nevertheless, the expression Edmund held allowed them to all know that the witch did her craft well. All they wanted to do was embrace him and make it all go away.

Aslan slowly approached the scene. As he moved towards them, he would stop and breathe upon the stone statues. The soldiers would live again. There were many who needed his attention and also of Lucy's. The Great Lion stood before them all. His eyes somber, yet thoughtful to the sight of Edmund.

"He needs to get out of Beruna where I can better take care of him," Alenna said.

"Edmund has indeed greatly suffered, but must my other children die for him?" Aslan told.

Susan knew what that meant. They were needed to help the others. There were many others. "We need to go, Lucy. Edmund is in good hands."

Lucy sniffled and squeezed Edmund's hand before getting up with her cordial in hand and followed the path of Aslan. Susan stayed closed to her sister. She would heal scores of Narnians that day. Lucy turned around once to see the others raising to their feet. Peter was gathering Edmund in his arms. She would see them all at camp later.

Peter took his brother into his arms nearly cradling him. He was lighter than what he imagined. Maybe even too light. He looked at the ground to see the pool of blood. Edmund must have not regained any of it when the cordial healed him. This was why he was so weak; drifting in and out of consciousness. This was why he was so light. So much blood…

He felt a rock form inside of him as he collapsed to his knees letting out a sob. Alenna was quick to catch Edmund as she grabbed his frame. Edmund held onto Alenna's shoulders for a moment. They needed to find something to take both of them back to camp with. Neither of them were going to make it. Peter could possibly, but not in good timing. Alenna was then trying to adjust her hold on Edmund as she looked right at his arm. The flesh was exposed by a slash. The muscle bled and gleamed. This was the slash she had wanted to stitch previously. Since it was fresher, she could possibly bandage it to close. She also could not have these wounds exposed as they were. She shook her head frustrated at herself for not doing that before. They both lower to the ground as she told Lalia who was preoccupied herself. "I am going to bandage him first."

Lalia nodded in acknowledgement and was going to help her. However, her attention moved to Peter as he was trembling himself. She remembered Aer's first battle. He was young, like Peter. Their father took him into his arms in support. War is not supposed to be easy. Aer especially when he was young had a heart. It pained him to kill, which their father was relieved to have found out. It meant he was far from bloodthirsty.

She touched his shoulder lightly making Peter turn around. Lalia saw those blue eyes brighter than ever, but gleamed of shock. This young man had just saw war for the first time. She opened her arms and brought him into an embrace Peter greatly accepted. His breaths hitched as Lalia murmured, "You did so well. Battles are never easy."

"Lalia! It will be best to take him quickly before everyone else arrives." Alenna called out. She was trying to catch her attention. It would be nice to have someone help her hold Edmund up to wrap his middle.

Peter now, red from crying looked over to see Alenna struggling, Edmund's head lolled as she held him up. He was fast to lower himself back to the ground. He took his little brother's shoulders. Concerned, he looked into Edmund's face. He was very much aware, just too weak to react. Peter hoped he could find rest soon; he needed it desperately.

The ground shook as rapidly approaching hooves could be heard. Peter looked over to see a cavalry coming towards all of them. They were looking for Lalia. A man rode out in front with banners flying grandly behind him. A helmet gleamed regally as he raised his visor. King Lune of Archenland. Alongside of him, Queen Arya of Archenland and Lady of the Lone Islands. Peridan in the last letter Aeren received said something about her. Those thoughts are for another time. Lalia had too much on her hands now.

"It is time for Narnia to rest and celebrate their victory. We shall go and reinforce this by pushing the Fell Beasts out of his land forever," King Lune commanded to his men. A knight came forward leading on her own horse.

Lalia stepped away from Peter and the scene. She turned around to see Alenna with a look of hopelessness and frustration on her face. Peter looked on as well for a moment, before his attention moved back to his own brother.

The Shieldmaiden of Stormness went to the side of her horse. About to mount she saw the handprints of blood she left on his neck. Edmund's blood. Alenna was doing her duty they both sworn to do. Lalia stopped as she thought of her own. Archenland was her home, her blood. It felt good to be there. However, she had sworn wholeheartedly to the cause. To Narnia. It was her home as well.

King Lune saw her actions. He bit his lip as he watched her battle her own thoughts. Lune knew that she could not leave them alone this time.

"Lady Lalia." She looked up attentively at Lune. He then said, "Go tend to the ones you have first. Take the horse, as you might need him."

She bowed and then moved back towards the others with the reins for the horse in hand. The army then hurried onward making the ground shake once more. Lalia held tight and coaxed the horse as he became excited form the rush. He was an Archenlander horse: hearty, sound, and heavy footed. However, not a Talking Creature.

Alenna had finished her ministrations not even a moment after the confrontation Lalia had. "What was bleeding as slowed. We need to get to camp so I can clean them and he can rest," said Alenna as he rose from her place with Edmund in hand.

Lalia mounted and held out her hand for Peter. She would have let him ride alone if she trusted the horse more than she did at the moment. It was a long and rough journey for everyone, especially Edmund. Alenna did her best to carry him, but the strides and movement of the pace they were galloping at was bothersome for him. Bothersome may be an understatement. Edmund whimpered in pain before Alenna realized he was a tint of green as nausea raged through him. The centaur slowed hoping that would help him.

They arrived at camp in the later afternoon. There was an eerie silence all around as everyone was still at Beruna. Everyone should be heading back before nightfall. Alenna carried Edmund into the tent and laid him down just after Lalia covered the top of it with covers in order to keep from getting blood on the others.

Alenna and Lalia left for a moment to gather what they needed. Peter could only sit there starring at his boots. He was still in his armor and did not have the energy to get out of it. The blood caked to his boots did not faze him any longer. He did not even realize the two were back until Alenna offered him water. He took it gratefully, the first drink he has had since the morning.

The whole scene that unfolded in front of him was something he wished to never see again. No one deserved this. Peter could only watch with his tearful eyes as they did their best to mend his little brother's wounds.

At every wound they dipped their cloths into sliver bowl of streaming water infused with herbs. They would dabbed a wound lightly as they feared to open a scar. Then they clean away the area from the dried blood. Afterwards a slave was dabbed on, and then they would repeat for the next one.

Peter could do without imagining the horror that Edmund had went through. Each wound he had saw he had thought of what happened. Those slashes were all on Edmund's extremities. He must have tried to protect himself by curling up as he endured that torture. The bruises lined his bony chest and abdomen. He must have been pinned to have been inflicted those.

They carefully flipped him on to his stomach. It was then Peter saw the worse. About a dozen slashes littered his frame. They went from his scapulae and neck to his lower back. Their first touch of those made Edmund gasp which made Peter sob. Lalia turned to see Peter standing behind them shaking. She dropped her cloth into the bowl.

The young man was thrown into a world of cruelty and violence that day. Something he had never seen before. The war where he came from and lived was no match to what laid before his eyes. Peter never realized until now how much violence was actually inflicted on his brother because Edmund hid it from everyone. Edmund wanted to make right after his betrayal and put aside how much he suffered. However, now it will be a different story.

The blood had washed away for her hands as Lalia was tending to Edmund with the herb water and cloth. She carefully began to unbuckle Peter's gauntlet. "The worst is over. You need to rest."

The armor fell to the ground. Peter continued just to stand as Lalia unbuckled everything else. It all just fell to the ground before his feet. Although, it was relieving to have some of the weight off of him, he did not care.

They finished not soon after and wrapped a soft cotton bandage around Edmund's middle and also his arms. The lining blanket was pulled away and his head was propped up by pillows. Lalia left to dump the bowl of bloody water. Alenna had one last thing. As Peter still did not more from his spot, she knew what to do.

The centaur placed a silver cup in Peter's hands. "This is milk and honey. Give it to your brother if possible, your majesty. If he finishes it I will bring more. It is nourishment since he is very weak. I am afraid he will not recover as quickly as before. If you need anything please let me know. I will stay at camp."

Peter was left alone with his brother. They had done all they could do. There were many others that Lucy could not tend to at the time arriving. Again they did all they could.

He took a breath and finally stepped away from the heap of armor. Peter surveyed his little brother numbly. Those brown eyes were hidden under fine raven colored lashes from the utter exhaustion. He would take tiny gasps of air as his body was running on nothing.

"Edmund?" Peter lowered himself. His voice sounded broken.

He could barely lift his eyelids to see Peter. His breathing changed and Peter took a shaky breath as he looked at the contents of the cup. The two had lifted Edmund's head up with cushions to keep him from choking before they left.

Peter slid his left hand down Edmund's back to raise him even further upwards. He was careful not to jeer anything. His little brother took one slip form the cup. The wetness that lined his throat was so soothing. He drank the rest of the continents gratefully until there was no more. Peter rose from his spot. "I will find more for you, Ed."

His older brother may after been gone for a few minutes, but when he returned he could hear the coughing as drew closer. He returned to see Edmund with blood down his once clean bandages. His face was white, but those eyes were wide and stark. Edmund's whole frame shook as his fight for air continued. Peter panicked.

* * *

Well here it is. A huge hunk of poor Edmund and his brother freaking out. After reading it again I think Edmund just needs a bag of lactated Ringer's or even a whole blood transfusion and a gold medal. He was stabbed in the abdomen which went at a slight diagonal/vertical angle and punctured his left lung. It sounds terrible for me to do something like this, but honestly I am a happy girl. I am just trying to make a story here.

Hey I'll have it posted on Sunday! Heh. I am very sorry once again. This one came in three stages.

1\. Writer's block

2\. Pathophysiology/Pharmacology took all my free time away

3\. I kept falling asleep every time I attempted to get anything done

So after doing this to you guys twice or maybe even three times now I'll just say that it might take upwards to a month to get the next chapter posted. Hopefully not, but just giving the benefit of the doubt. It will get better here in the summer, but hopefully I have this part of the story finished already.

 **Once again thank you all for reading! Here are the lovelies: lost-in-elysium, AkyraSam, midnightsun132, Sophia the Scribe, and Fiordineve. Thank you all. Also, I would like to give shout out to the silent readers! I know you're out there.**

All forms of support are appreciated. :)


	10. Home

Susan was seated at the head of opposite bed sideways. She stared off into the distance as she remembered her the earliest memory she had of her and Peter. Their family had decided to take a walk at a park one Sunday afternoon. Their mother must have been carrying Edmund at the time they were so young when this happened. There was a goose and her goslings walking along the canal. Peter and their mother had brought some food for them, but Susan knew she was a little too curious for her own good. That mother goose had bit and hissed at her before their father had swooped in and carried her off. Crying and quite scared it was actually Peter who came to comfort her. He had wrapped her in a hug as they sat off a distance away from the geese before she was calm enough to keep walking.

The roles were now switched.

So much has happened this day. From miracles to another hardship everything had seemed to happen today. Furthermore, today was not even over yet. She could her the rustling, laughter, and cheering from camp. Narnia was now free from the grips of the White Witch. The fauns were dancing in the main road as the dryads played their sweet music. It must have serenaded Peter to sleep, and for good reason.

Susan and Lucy had returned back to camp as soon as they could. Alenna and Lalia were nowhere to be seen as they were helping the others who had made it back to camp before they did. They saw Peter, wide-eyed and panicked, holding up Edmund who had looked about as horrid as he did when he was actually dying on the battlefield earlier today. Bloodied clothes and blankets were discarded to the side. Nevertheless there was about four more wrapped around their brother. Peter was rubbing Edmund's back as he went into a coughing spasm as his body seemed to try rid itself of the blood in his lungs from his mortal wound. The cordial had healed the wound, but did not seem to help with the other bouts that were caused from it.

"He's freezing," Peter said simply. He did not even greet them as it seemed to be the last thing on his mind. It was the same for his sisters as well.

As they came closer, it seemed that the spark Edmund had was ebbing away again. His chest hurt, and so did everything else. His vision was still blurry and he wished he could get the metallic taste out of his mouth from the blood he seemed to be expelling.

"They said that there was nothing they could do for him about this. It was just his body repairing itself," Peter added. Every cough seemed to put Edmund into more pain.

Susan could feel tears well in her eyes as he felt her frustration and utter displease for the situation. She just wanted Edmund to be back. She had him back once, the very thoughtful Edmund. Her brother before he had went to the nasty boarding school.

Lucy was clearly upset as well. Edmund had glanced at her once in desperation which caused her to move into action. Susan and Peter watched as Lucy grabbed her cordial. There would be no protest from any of them, because there seemed to be no harm in it. Edmund opened his mouth willingly and Lucy allowed two more drops to fall onto his tongue.

There was a brief pause as Edmund closed his eyes for a moment to feel the warm sensation that flooded his body. His chest finally felt lighter and the coughing stopped.

Edmund thanked Lucy kindly. However, Lucy drew back for a moment confused. "Are you better now?"

Her brother looked down trying to process her question. All those wounds still hurt, but he did not feel as if he was dying anymore.

"It helped Lucy," Edmund replied. Peter then pulled away in bewilderment.

Peter did not like that Edmund did not give her sister a straight answer. "Those wounds healed?"

Edmund shook his head weakly. "They still hurt." He heard his older brother's breathing hitch in some sort of frustration. Susan attention switched immediately as she watched her older brother turn green. Hesitant for a moment, Peter slowly lowered Edmund to the cushions before moving rapidly outside. Susan was behind him, but stopped and turned with her hand on her mouth as he heard him become sick.

Lucy took over for Peter as she sat next to Edmund. Those two knew Peter needed to recover and rest. Something had changed in Peter that was foreign to them all. His protective and nurturing self was still there, but there seemed to be something tearing at him. His youth was being challenged by responsibilities he had never imagined, and he had no idea what to do.

Susan had gained enough composure to go to his side. He washed his mouth out and returned by his dear sister's gentle lead. They all needed to rest. It had been a very long day.

* * *

Peter woke stiff and starving. He looked around to see that the tent was dark, but he could still make out everyone's faces. Lucy was on the other side of Susan now both still sleeping. His glance moved to Edmund who was finally resting as well. Although his breathing was still fast and the pile of blankets did not lessen, he was in a peaceful state. At least Peter hoped he was.

The outside was still bustling with movement. He could hear muffled music and voices everywhere. There would be periods of clapping which brought Peter to believe they were dancing. It also smelled wonderful.

He knew he could get something and return without rousing anyone. Nevertheless, as he moved Susan and Lucy were quick to wake. Peter's eyes darted to Edmund hoping it was not the case as well. He did not stir to his relief.

The other two were quiet as they saw Peter's concerns. They all moved out to see that the center of camp was lit with a fire as fauns and dryads danced around it. Just as Mr. Tumnas explained to Lucy. She became excited as what she was told was true. She had to find Mr. Tumnas.

"I'll check on him a little later. It's best just to let him be," said Peter giving himself permission to leave.

Lucy was gone before the two knew it. She had found her dear friend who greeted her warmly. Peter smiled as he observed.

"Ah, I was almost worried for troubles in which your majesties would never come out of that tent. Lalia was about to check on all of you," greeted Aeren who was off to the side.

Susan was quick to give an explanation. "We all needed to rest."

Aeren nodded, understanding. "All is well. Many tried to come into your tent this evening. We assured them that you were all just resting and would join soon. You must be hungry."

Peter agreed instantly. Aeren led them both towards the cooks who were talking and laughing amongst themselves. Happy to see them, they led them to a seat where Peter instantly took an apple from the center. After a few moments just as Peter finished the apple they were served. They thanked them gratefully.

"Your majesty, it has come to my concern that your brother is very ill. It shall not be a problem if I must make something for him," said the cook after taking their courtesies.

"I'm afraid I do not know what he want or could even have. I think soup would just be enough," Peter replied. Susan nodded in agreement.

The cook bowed and went to honor the request. Peter did not remember what they were served. All he knew was that it was the only he had that day. That morning they were all too nervous even though Aer had told them that they both need to eat something.

As Peter took his first bite, he could hear a horn in the distance. He looked in that direction to see a single torchlight in the distance rapidly approaching. It was not a warning horn which Peter thought to be a good sign, but he wondered why a single rider from King Lune's conquests be returning. He worried that it might be a messenger bringing urgent word to Oreius or even himself that they needed reinforcements.

The cooks began to squabble and gawk at the incoming rider wondering who it could be. The one who had spoken to them before returned just after they have finished and gave them a tray with soup with a bowl. There was also the milk and honey concoction which Edmund drank before.

Before they could take their things and go, Lucy had rushed over pulling at Peter's arm. "You have to come and see! It's wonderful!"

"What is it Lu?" asked Susan.

"Lalia found her husband!" Peter and Susan looked at each other bewildered. Aeren shot up from the table almost taking it with him and followed her to the dancing lawn. Peter and Susan followed at a slower speed. The dancing had stopped and everyone was cheering. Before them all was a couple in a well needed embrace with one another. The man had black curly hair and towered over Lalia. The couple both had tears streaming down their faces as Lalia's brothers approached them. The man hugged them both as well.

"By Aslan's Breath, Rhys of Stormness lives! He was freed from the stone!" Someone had called out.

Peter and Susan stood their distance watching with traces of appreciation on their faces. They were all silent except for the crowd as the Archenlander's just enjoyed the reunion. The man then looked to both of them bewildered. Words were muttered to him by Lalia as they watched his gaze turn into excitement. The White Witch was defeated and the prophecy was fulfilled. Rhys moved towards them and reached for his sword. Nothing was in his scabbard as a distant memory came back to him. The witch had kicked it away from him that night he was ambushed. Rhys looked to Lalia desperately for a moment before she drew a sword carefully and handed it to him with a smile. It was his sword. Lalia would have to explain. There was much that needed explained.

Peter stood awkwardly holding the platter of his brother's food as the couple bowed before him and Susan. He could not find any words to say at that moment. Susan glanced at Peter for a moment before speaking up. "Please rise, it is a joy to all to have you with us."

Peter nodded and thanked Susan silently for saving him from the moment. There was no appropriate pleasantry that came into his head. As it was the last thing on his mind.

"Indeed my Queen. There is much I need to speak with you about. The times have changed for me and I must give my allegiance to the monarchs of this land," Rhys said. His voice was deep, yet gentle. If they both knew more that the time about Rhys they would discover he was the only brother to his four sisters. Driven to keep his family alive, but words were graceful for him.

The soon-to-be High King swallowed thickly has he glanced down at the platter. He had to get back to Edmund. If he was famished, then hunger would be an understatement for his brother.

Peter was next to reply. "Indeed, but I must tend to my brother. He is not well."

Rhys eyes gave a look of concern. "I understand your majesties. For I would do the same."

The two nodded as they finally had the chance to return to the tent. As he entered he gasped. His brother was on the floor, but trying to pull himself back up. His breaths were racing and short as he shivered profusely. Peter was careful the place the platter on a table close by and come to his brother's aid. He nearly stepped in Edmund's blood sick which he just noticed. Peter folded the rug and pushed it to the side.

Susan was gone without a word. Leaving the two alone once again. Peter took Edmund into his arms and lifted him back onto the bed. "What were you doing Ed?"

Edmund looked at Peter, his lip trembling. Unable to speak he turned his head away. His older brother would not let him go. Peter asked again.

"I just want to go home," Edmund whimpered.

Peter bit his lip as he felt his throat dry. Edmund had enough. He had to keep strong though. "Eddy, I don't think you'll make it there on your own. I think this is our home now. Everything is safe now. The witch cannot hurt you anymore. Aslan defeated her," Peter coaxed.

Edmund shook his head. Peter watched a tear roll down his cheek. He could see that it was long from over for him. Something wanted him to die.

Before Peter could say another word, there was an outcry. "She's there in my sleep. All I want to sleep! I cannot sleep!"

There was a pause as all could be heard was the outside music of joy and the inside sound of Edmund's sobs. Their old home could make all of this end for him. It was home or nothing. The curse raged through him hunting his sleep. Edmund did not tell anyone what the White Witch said to him as she stabbed him.

" _You will live the rest of your short little miserable life cursed."_

Peter was relieved when Susan came back with Alenna. The centaur carried a small bottle with her. Surveying Edmund's starving frame she was determined to help him beat this. She had a decision to make. Edmund could be cleaned up before or after attempting to eat something. Whichever way had a downside. He could eat before, but get sick as he became even more distraught. Afterwards, he might be too upset to even eat something. The smell was becoming unbearable though. It was of old blood and death.

"He needs to bathe," Alenna suggested. Peter nodded in agreement.

His older brother would help him at first. A tub was brought in and the same cook brought buckets of warm water in. Susan waited outside and Alenna left to get more bandages. She did not have plans to change them that night, but that changed as he saw the state he was in.

Peter had to keep a hold of his little brother he was so weak. Although, he was hesitant to sit down. Those slashes would feel on fire when they touched the water. Edmund could not stand much longer.

Susan heard and splash and a strangled scream. She turned to the flap, "Is everything all right?"

She could hear Peter shushing Edmund before he answered. "We're okay."

Susan nodded to herself and took a deep breath. She continued to do some since it was the only thing that she could do. She wanted this night to be over.

Inside the tent Peter needed to find another way to calm Edmund down. Those same words were just repeated as his little brother's exhaustion continued to take a toll on him. _He just wanted his father._ This hurt Peter as well because all he wanted was the same. This was their home now and they all knew that. Edmund knew when Aslan spoke to him that day when he arrived at camp. However, he wanted nothing of it anymore.

Peter knew he had to do something. "Eddy…Edmund? Hey, did you ever see of into the distance Cair Paravel?"

Edmund shook his head. His eyes still downcast.

"I saw it in the distance here on top of one of the hills. It's huge! Bigger than anything we have ever seen. It was built long ago where other Kings and Queens lived. Everyone will have their own rooms about the size of houses. (Peter hoped he was not lying to him.) It seems all white in the distance, but apparently up close there are many colors, gardens, and even orchards. We will have so much to do."

"Seems nice," Edmund replied brokenly.

There was a pause for a moment. "Eddy? What's wrong? You had another nightmare? That was why you were out of bed."

There was a nod. "The witch took a knife and gutted me. I tried to fight her off, but she cornered me in this room. She told me that I was always a traitor and a thousand deaths I deserved. I won't go to heaven either since I caused all this."

Alenna finally came back with a gentle soap, cloths, salve, and that same bottle. She glanced at Peter once seeing his face crumble. She asked him what had happened, but there was no answer as he ran out of the tent away from his brother.

Peter nearly collided with Susan as he continued to run away from the camp and up a hill. Susan chased after him yelling out his name. Winded, she watched Peter collapse at the top. He lay prone in the grass with his face buried in his hands. Susan lowered herself to the ground next to her brother. Those two were not the only people who went up that hill.

Susan felt a soft brush of fur across her left arm. "My children, much has happened this day."

* * *

I know I turned the emotional level up a 1000% for all that is happening to them. I don't think the Pevensies could be as stoic in this situation. They had kept their cool for so long I think it was time they just lost it. What also adds fuel to the flame is probably the frustration both Susan and Peter (and even Edmund most likely) were feeling as they had to deal with an agonizing scene inside a tent, but look like they were enjoying the celebration that was happening outside. Furthermore so many people just want to talk to them and they just do not want to talk. This is one things I am changing in this storyline. I think Susan and Peter would only want a few people they have grown to trust help in the situation. It is to keep to Edmund's wishes of not letting everyone know of his troubles, even though they do.

Once again my life got in the way. It's finally spring break for me and I managed to speak this chapter out before I had to go back. I don't usually travel for this break. I just do my best to regroup.

I will do my lovies shout out during the next chapter. I do not know who really did what for the last one, but for anything I thank you all.

All forms of support are greatly appreciated.


	11. Spirit's Last Rally

Prove Justly

Chapter 11: Spirit's Last Rally

* * *

Aslan had spoken. Peter acknowledged sincerely that The Great Lion had spoken.

"…The curse inflicted on your brother is something of the White Witch's cruel craft. It is not from this world but Charn. A land she destroyed. Your brother will have to trust me before anything can be done…"

Those words were hard for the young man to stomach. Peter was first enraged as they sounded that it would be Edmund's fault if he were to die. He wished there was more of a straightforward answer that could solve everything. Something similar to the first time when Edmund returned. Lucy was able to help him physically, and everything else started to get better. Now everything was beyond backwards. Peter had never seen his brother so broken. Furthermore anyone else for that matter.

However, after the words were processed and the frustration depleted, Peter took a breath. As he looked out to the bright night stars and all the stars dancing he finally understood that Aslan was doing what he could. Edmund probably was never really better the first time he just fought it away by hiding it.

Peter was now numb when he returned. Alenna had continued his care even after Peter fled. She about went after him herself because of the amount of time he was gone. Whichever way that was going to be done, Edmund needed out of the tub because it was not comforting by any means for him. The water stung his slashes on his back.

The eldest brother and soon-to-be High King of Narnia took a breath and allowed fate to be determined by Aslan and the Deep Magic. It was all he could do. It was not a battle that could be fought. He just hoped Edmund would believe the same.

He did all he could that night for his brother. Peter was steadfast in his brother's care and comfort. Susan had joined as well after Edmund was dressed and resting. She did her best to help him eat. It was awkward since Susan was almost too careful not cause a mess. However, to all the coaxing and effort his siblings made, they were quite displeased at the end. Edmund could not help it and felt terrible himself. He took a few nibbles of bread, left nearly all the soup, and the drink was another struggle in itself.

Peter and Susan allowed him to lay down again which is formed himself into a ball holding his stomach. In logic food was something Edmund knew he needed to eat and wanted to as well. Everyone felt the same as well. Nevertheless, something more sinister was consuming Edmund. It left him wondering how the cruse was going to take him.

For every moment Peter felt his emotions get to him that night, he closed his eyes and took a breath. Fate was something he had to trust.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Dawn was very soon to arrive. No one had slept that night for many reasons. There were so many highs and lows happening. It drove Alenna nearly mad trying to process what all had happened. She seemed just to do without any actual realization what she was doing. She walked around that morning only gazing quickly at many of the troops and Narnians breaking down their tents. They were gathering their belongings for the march to Cair Paravel or going home. The fires were all smoldered, and many were reticent but relieved. They were free. Alenna just hoped they all knew the sacrifices made. She stopped for a moment and found the small bottle she had. It was milk of the poppy that Lalia received from an Archenlander yesterday. She knew Peter laid his eyes upon it a couple of time in curiosity. Alenna was going to give his brother a few drops if the pain was becoming too much. She also knew she could give him the entire continents to ease his death. It was something she did not want to do.

Aeren was the first to greet her sensing the fretfulness that traced her features. In concern, he asked hoping there was something he could do.

"King Edmund is cursed by something only not from this world. There is nothing I can do. There is nothing any of us can do, but just hope he will get better or die peacefully. Whichever the one will happen I cannot be relieved until it does. I bear not to see anyone like this. I now believe that Queen Lucy never gave her cordial to him." The centaur's eyes were downcast in the solemn thought.

Aeren swallowed thickly as her words were dark. "I can only agree, Alenna. The boy had been through enough, and I hope something happens soon. Death shall be mourned, but will be better than the suffering I have heard about."

Lalia had arrived soon after. She was maybe the most at eased. "I think all we can do is just support them all. Give them privacy. Once we arrive at Cair, they will be swarmed by duties that I believe will hit them at the door. It is the last thing they need, and I hope Aslan has a plan just let them be with their brother."

"We all shall be going now. I think a swift march will allow us to arrive much before dusk and allow them all to settle in. Edmund will be more comfortable in his chambers," said Aeren.

Alenna took a breath before objecting that made Lalia and Aeren both speechless. "Edmund just wants to go home. They all want to go back to where they came. No one knows how to anymore."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"Edmund, please stop. Your thumb is bleeding." Susan pulled Edmund's hand away from his face and held it down. He groaned in protest and weakly tried to force it away. His fingers and thumbs were raw, and the nails all bit off as some habit Edmund had when he was much younger came back suddenly. At first, Susan just tried to have him eat again, but that was once again no use.

Peter only watched alongside the two-wheeled carriage that was too small to fit all four of them. Phillip was first to offer a ride once he had seen the trouble. Susan occasionally gave her brother a hopeless gaze she as did her best to take care of their younger brother. Lucy was with them as well and would tenderly rub his arm in support when something would flare up.

As the trek continued, Susan and Lucy had realized there was a pattern. Edmund would stay calm if he were nearly about to fall asleep. Although, he never did and Susan knew if the nightmare started Peter would have to come and help. Then, it seemed Edmund would become bored and just mindlessly picked at his fingers, bit his nails, or sucked his thumb. After stopping that then he always wants to go home. He would sometimes become nasty to Susan in his sort of demand.

Susan knew the going home portion was about to begin. Edmund's glassy and distant eyes would look around mindlessly and then he whimpered, "Home."

His dear sister nearly lost her patients with him. She could see the toll of five days of no peaceful sleep on his face. Edmund's eyes were purple and sunken. Susan nearly yelled, but instead she pulled him into her arms which were fearfully too easy and shushed him. The cycle needed to stop.

"This is home now Edmund. Peter and Lucy are here. Aslan will find something to help you," Susan assured.

Aslan had carried away from the march that was onward to Cair. He was going the direction of the Stone Table where He was resurrected. They all hoped it was to find a way to cure Edmund. It was what they were praying.

"They died didn't they? She told me they were dead," Edmund rasped nearly incoherently.

Susan stroked his little brother's hair. "Who died, Ed?"

"Mum and Dad. They're dead. That's why we're here."

Lucy crumbled, and Susan finally had enough. Peter had heard everything and called for the carriage to stop. A distance back Lalia could see the distress and dismounted. Lucy and Susan nearly stumbled off the carriage as Lucy ran towards Peter. Susan could only stand there as she sobbed. Lalia took Susan in an embrace and heard her words. "That cannot be why we're here? They died, and we have nowhere to go."

Lalia looked up at the carriage to see a motionless Edmund laying there. The curse might take him by tomorrow. "No, your majesty. Those are not your brother's words. They are the words of the cruse. I do not believe such that your mother and father have passed. The Prophecy is simple and will not take a life."

As Susan calmed, Lalia climbed onto the carriage to take a closer look at Edmund. When they had found them all that morning, they said that he had fallen asleep for maybe a moment before another nightmare started. When Edmund woke, he just cried and started distantly in shock. She knew from when they carried him on the carriage before they left that he was not getting better by any means. No one could even force a drop of water down him.

The three needed a respite from all of this. She tucked the blankets on Edmund and came back to them. "We will all watch him, but it might be good to take a break."

They all agreed, and Peter took Lucy as Susan rode Lalia's horse for a while. Lalia walked beside until her husband suggested she ride his horse and allow him to walk. As they moved along Rhys noticed that everyone's eyes were downcast. They were all at a lost about their brother in the carriage ahead of them. Rhys had Lalia slow down allowing them to go ahead.

Lalia knew she did not explain much to Rhys yet. She was expecting the question from him. "What in Aslan's name happened to the younger Son of Adam?"

It was indeed a long explanation. She did her best to shorten it since Rhys would want to find out the details himself. "Edmund was misguided into siding with the White Witch at first and realized later on she was evil in every respect. He spent a night and was tortured. When the witch began her campaign to gather troops he managed to escape. My brothers, Alenna, and I found him and were asked to escort him to Aslan's Camp. Edmund fought in the battle and shattered the witch's wand, but she still cursed him. All his wounds from his previous torture regenerated, and I believe she is harming him some way as we speak. Even though she was defeated and killed it is a powerful magic not from this world."

"Indeed, the suffering is quite terrible, but she once sided with Jadis?" asked Rhys out of suspicion.

"Yes, but I can assure you he thoroughly regretted his decision. If you had seen him before any of these circumstances, you would have seen him try all his might to serve the Narnians. Edmund broke the witch's wand himself, and I believe he knew what could happen to him before he was wounded and cursed soon afterwards. He knows what is wrong and would have made a good King," said Lalia mournfully. She did not have much hope he would live through this.

Rhys nodded, still not convinced. "I am very surprised that Aer even allowed him into your place of hiding." He always knew Aer to be merciless to traitors.

"Rhys, my dear," Lalia took a breath collecting herself. She did not want to speak of it now, but her husband needed to know. "You remember when Aeren married? After some issues, they finally had a son. We have all raised him to be the one to defeat the witch. When he was a young man, his mother was killed by the Secret Police. Peridan sought revenge not soon after approaching the witch's castle with only rage and a sword. He was captured. I was trying to chase him down before he made it into her hands, but it was too late. I had managed to be dragged in by the Secret Police." She swallowed thickly before the tears began to pool as she looked at Rhys. He was only listening intently. "I had lost count how many days we had spent in her dungeon being tortured for information. I did my best to keep him from dying in there. As I did my best to set his bones, mine were then broken. Even I was near death by the time she threw us down to be fed to the Fell Beasts. Aer and Aeren saved us and rushed us to Cair. The healer there said that the cold preserved Peridan from actual death. We stayed there for many months before he was sent to the Lone Islands. He did not feel safe in Narnia anymore. All of his sufferings had caused him trouble walking. I have heard he became councilor to a secrete Narnian lord of the Islands." Rhys could only nod in the overwhelm of information he was given. Lalia was not done yet. "King Edmund was lured because of the anger he felt. He was then tortured and realized his mistakes. I cannot and shall not call him a traitor because I know what happened to Pedrian. I had felt it. I only wish many who see him as treacherous will pardon him as well."

They were silent for quite a distance in their journey. There was even a time Lalia and Alenna saw Edmund getting restless. As the two were calming him, Rhys stood behind and watched. He had never seen anyone that broken before; their soul deep and hiding from darkness what was consuming them. "My dear Lalia, I am sorry. If I may help?"

Lalia nodded giving him a broken smile. "All is well because you did not know. I am afraid there's nothing we can do now but wait."

As the others attended to Edmund; his siblings grew restless causing Aeren to take notice. He looked off into the distance to see Cair Paravel larger than ever. They were almost there, and it could have been sooner.

"Your majesties." Aeren went up ahead to have their attention before returning to their side. "We are very close. It will be magnificent. The place where it sits was a hill of rock dwarves, and many have carved and built away throughout history. The keepers will be welcoming everyone at the courtyard entrance, but if your majesties would like just to rest, we will go through one of the side entrances closer to your chambers. Your brother will be going in that direction. I do not believe he does not want the attention in this state."

"Of course," Peter replied. "It's probably best if we just follow him."

"Aye, very well. Aer and I will tell the keepers. There will be help to lead you to Edmund's chambers. Alenna will probably carry him there."

"Thank you," said Susan.

"It is well. Our duty is to counsel and assist your majesties. We have sworn to Aslan knowing this shall be a new era, and a good one." Aeren only tried to lift their spirits up.

Their march grew in numbers as they drew closer to their new home. Many flowers in hand as they began to follow along. One of the young colt centaurs gave Susan a flower which she gratefully accepted.

Finally, at their destination, the cart could go no further because of the steps and levels the castle had. They all dismounted and gathered to Edmund making sure he was calm before Alenna took him.

Edmund sat up surprising them all. His eyes were still downcast and solemn, but he was fully aware. Peter was full of happy disbelief as he helped his brother out of the cart. He was shaky and uneasy but was able to move. Susan and Lucy were quick to hug him in appreciation. Alenna, however, was still suspicious. It seemed like a cruel trick. If the curse was cured, she would have hoped he seem a little brighter.

The four looked towards the centaur who seemed weary. She was the strongest and most nurturing to them. Although, none of them knew what her life consisted of that lead her to where she was standing today. She was orphaned from a battle she witnessed when she was still a mere filly. With nothing to lose, she joined the resistance, and the Archenlanders took her in their home. Her mentor was the master healer Gwendolyn, Aeren's wife. She had tried to save her from the Secret Police, but she was hurt herself. Alenna felt so terrible she could have not done more in the situation where its aftermath lasted nearly years. Now all that she knew was coming to an end. She still did not know what to think of all of it.

"The keeper meeting us will be on the court level. Your majesties' chambers will be on the left and above. Will you be able to manage?" The question was directed towards Edmund.

Listening, Edmund nodded his eyes returning to their lower gaze afterwards. Alenna took the lead, but never went far from Edmund turning around a multitude of times. She was very surprised how far he actual went with all of the ascending stairs and corridors they had traveled before he began to tire. They were midway up the final staircase as he reached out to his brother. Peter was quick to catch him and allowed him to lean on him the rest of the way.

They all stopped at the largest hallway of Cair Paravel. Forward was a large door that was slightly open. Behind them and on the right was the main kitchen. They could hear the muffled bustling as they were preparing for all the guests that were at the courtyard entire that was directly straight behind them. They were wondering where this keeper was as they were the only occupants of the hall.

There was a small warm breeze that startled them. Peter could smell juniper as a dryad morphed into human form before them.

"Your majesties, welcome. This is all yours before you. I help tend to all the gardens that bless Cair Paravel. I was advised you are all very weary and wish to go to your living chambers. I will lead the way," the Dryad said.

"Thank you," said Susan looking to her siblings. She had given a small smile before they all continued to walk in the path the Dryad now led. Through one more set of stairs and corridor, there was a small step down to the center which was a lounge with a balcony overlooking a garden below. The Dryad stopped in the center.

"These are the way to your chambers. The north is High King Peter's. The south is Queen Susan's. West is to King Edmund's, and East is to Queen Lucy's. Your valets and ladies will arrive later unless needed sooner. They will be coming with food and drink. I shall return, but please let me know if my duties are in need. My name is Geneva." She disappeared before them all leaving them alone in the lounge.

They all looked to Alenna once more. She took a breath trying to think of her next move. She had never been in this part of Cair before as this were once the chambers of past Kings and Queens of Narnia and their family.

"I shall be here if I am needed. Please enjoy your rooms. I believe they will provide dinner before dusk," Alenna finally said. Her first plans were to make sure Edmund was as comfortable as possible. Now for strange reasons he was able to function. She did not want to leave if the tides were to turn suddenly. Nevertheless, she just hoped to rest for a while.

Their sisters were scattered as they went to tour their rooms together. Peter looked to Edmund, who did not move. He was not looking at much. "Ed, do you want to go to your room for a while?"

"I suppose, but don't leave," Edmund replied in a small voice.

"I won't," Peter assured. "You probably just need to rest a little."

"No," Edmund said simply.

Peter just let him be to his plans. Although, he did not have any himself. Edmund knew what was going to happen, and he wanted to prolong its arrival as far as he could. They went west through a small hallway they led to a door. Edmund was hesitant to go through making Peter go first. They entered and Peter had sighed in relief that he never really lied to him about the size even though he probably did not remember.

"Edmund, this is all yours. It is huge and look at everything!" Indeed, Peter was correct. It was his room. Bigger than their old home in Finchley and the furniture and contents finer than he had ever seen. The details of the desk, the chairs, the mantel, and the posters of the bed where made of both red and white oak. The tapestries were of a royal blue color with embroidered silver.

Edmund sat down in a chair next to the mantel catching his breath. He watched Peter look in every way of his room. Especially the books on the shelf. Peter scanned every title in wonder. There was a row of journals and parchments for writing as well.

They could hear the voices of their sisters from outside of the door. They entered slowly and began to look around themselves.

"You two should probably change for dinner. These gowns are lovely," said Susan with a smile. Susan was very fond of the shade of purple she was now wearing.

"I'm not eating. I do not want dinner," Edmund responded. Concerning them all.

"Edmund you must. Are you still ill?" Susan asked.

"I do not know, Su. I am sorry." Edmund stared at his frail hands.

Peter lowered himself to his little brother's gaze. "Ed, what's wrong?"

He swallowed a lump in his throat and blinked back tears. "I am scared."

* * *

I hope you all decide not to throw rotten virtual veggies anymore. However, on second thought and in all seriousness please be warned about the impending next chapter. That will be the worst emotionally. I am avoiding it myself. Thank you for reading and I would like to give a shout out to the lovelies: Petite Emeraude, lost-in-elysium, Sophia the Scribe, .shop, CamiBelle, and Krystie.T. Plus, all other readers are wonderful as well. I cannot promise an actual date for the next chapter, but I will say that I am in the last month of my semester. Afterwards this summer you will be seeing a lot more from me.

All forms of support are appreciated.


	12. The Unknown

This chapter may be troubling to some readers. I do not take responsibility for distress this content may cause.

 _Chapter 12: The Unknown_

* * *

"Alenna?" Called out Lalia as she approached alone with a candle in hand. She was rather frazzled by the massive greeting and dinner that evening. Her hair was now unkempt, and her face needed to be washed. She was ready to rest easy tonight, but there would be none such.

"Yes? How did everything go?" Called out Alenna down the hall trying to keep her volume down.

"They are respectable and letting them have space until they are ready. General Oreius will be in order of the entire army until then. All other suits will be attempted or put on hold until the coronation," Lalia explained.

"Of course, but I must say." Alenna took a breath. "Lalia, do you remember the man who was happy and merry all night and then died that morning."

Lalia nodded. "Aye, it was a peculiar matter. It seemed like the spirits last rally before moving on to Aslan's Country."

"Edmund is having one, although there is nothing happy about it."

Lalia swallowed and took a shivering breath. She knew something from her experience that Alenna did not. It was far too much to explain to anyone. Right now she hoped Peridan was doing very well. There were rumors that he was trying to make his way back to Cair.

"It is just Peter with him. Edmund is afraid to be alone. Such as that man was, Lalia. Peter asked for Susan and Lucy to retire for the night. They are together is Susan's chambers. I fear for Peter. I am afraid to say something and be wrong. I also do not want to discourage him either. This family will be devastated. Peter might be broken hearted and down for a very long time. He barely ate dinner tonight," said Alenna woefully.

There was a pause as Lalia looked about the living space. The stars began to dance as the sun disappeared. She knew she must be going to see them before Edmund takes another turn. However, there was one more duty that needed to be asked. "Has it been known to the undertaker?"

Alenna shook her head rather quickly. "I will not leave them alone because something might happen at any time. I believe we should allow the undertaker to approach, and I will handle it at that time."

"I agree, Alenna. I just needed to ask because I do not believe I could bare myself to take care of the body. Edmund does not deserve this fate, and I pray Aslan will be with him."

Lalia moved through the western corridor to the door. It was halfway open for Alenna to hear if they needed anything. She announced herself and stood in the doorway. Peter was quick greet her at the door, but he did not say a word as he did not trust his voice.

The valet, Alenna, or both must have been in here before because the fireplace burned with lavender hanging on the mantel. The heat would release the smell of the lavender into the air with hopes to calm the occupants.

Lalia approached slowly towards Edmund, who sat in a chair that was facing the window. He refused to get into bed. Lalia would soon understand the reason why. That bed was his deathbed, and he was afraid to die.

When Lalia was facing Edmund, the look on his face was something she would never forget. His eyes were wide, yet distant. The circles around his eyes were purple against the ill paleness of the rest of his face. This boy was farther gone than what she had ever seen him. It brought back memories she did not wish to recall that time in the dungeon. Chained to his cell all she could do was watch and try to give comfort with words to Peridan. The pain and suffering were too much for him to stay conscious, but Peridan knew he could not wake up again. He did not wake up until days after they were rescued. Although the look was similar, there was something much deeper about Edmund's. This was his third encounter with death, but the fear was fueled by thoughts that could happen to him in the afterlife.

Edmund reached out and looked like he was about to say something, but never did. Lalia stooped down to his level and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same, and his breathing hitched. No tears came since everything was beyond such. Lalia could feel him tremble in her arms, and she shushed him. "Aslan will not let you go back to her. He is doing everything He can. You need to trust Him."

There was another higher pitch, yet raspy hitch before his trembling seemed to worsen. It was then Edmund said, almost inaudibly, "Where is He?"

"He is doing all He can to help you. Aslan would never let anyone be taken away from this curse, especially you—who had changed the fate of the battle and saving so many. Do not ever doubt your worthiness. Everyone is doing their best in this darkest time. Just trust, Edmund." Those words Lalia said cause a new bout of tears for her. After she had felt Edmund nod, she heard a wrecked sob coming from behind her. She looked to see Peter in about the same shape he was in just yesterday.

"All we can do is trust Aslan. That is all I can say or do. That is all anyone can say or do. I wish I had a cure or anything to make everything better. I wish I could do what I did before. This is out of everyone's hands except Aslan's."

Peter took a deep breath and nodded. He understood. It was difficult, but he understood. He looked at his little brother who was trying to move from the chair. Quick to react, Peter lowered himself down to lift his brother up. Edmund was trying to go towards the bed. Peter's breath strangled in his lungs as he realized this. He stopped Edmund, but there was no point. It was best to let him go willingly than to fight. Peter then lifted him into his sore arms and carried him the rest of the way. He laid him down and then turned around to see that Lalia had called for Alenna who approached slowly.

The centaur did not bother to check the bandages. Healing was something that would not happen anymore. That small bottle Peter had seen before was uncorked. After coaxing Edmund into taking something, half of the contents were given. Edmund gagged at the taste of it but refused water. There was one last brush of the hair in assurance before the two left. Peter was standing before him watching the door close halfway.

"Please stay, Peter?" Edmund rasped out. Peter already knew he was not going to leave him. However, he realized there was another reason his little brother asked.

Peter replied before sitting next to him leaning his upper back against the headboard. On his shoulder, he allowed Edmund to lay his head. It was then Peter found out that Edmund was crying without tears as they both knew this was Edmund's last night. At least Peter had the pieces of his brother back as he was broken by evil.

"You'll be alright, Eddy." Peter hugged him and began his final vigil. They were both silent after that. It had been known that Edmund wanted to keep the light in the room, so Peter did his best to keep the candles and lanterns burning. He gave him comfort as waves of pain and misery began to worsen through the night. Alenna returned in the early hours of the morning and gave him the final contents of the bottle. It calmed Edmund, but began to speed his downfall. Alenna had left that room silently, but began to cry as she knew the milk of poppy sealed the fate.

Peter did all that he could and did not remember if he even drifted to sleep that night, but he remembered it all through his own foggy daze. Although Peter could account for everything, he was not expecting what would begin just after dawn. Edmund had drifted—his spirit was gone. All was left was a body pale and blue. There was no reaction or attention. Nevertheless, what terrified Peter the most was that his little brother was just hanging onto nothing. His breathing would stop and then start in small breaths. Those would then gradually grow into gasps before subsiding into nothing once more. Through this terrible cycle. It was a moan that finally pushed Peter over the edge.

Alenna woke to the sound of one sudden yell. It almost sounded like a wail, and she knew instantly what was happening. She quickly rose and moved through the door to see that sight. Alenna was tempted to get Peter out of there for a while until Edmund finally died, but she knew there would be no avail. There was nothing to do for Edmund; this was time to make sure Peter did not do anything rash.

Not even a couple moments later their sisters rushed in still in their gowns and robes. Susan and Lucy's eyes were wide, and they took in the sight. They stood still in shock. Lucy's gaze landed on her brother's hands. The slandering finger laid limp to his sides. The first thought she had of Edmund was how those fingers were always doing something. Edmund should be folding and creasing the sheets, or even tapping. He always had some sort of energy happening. Her gaze then met with Susan's who was fixated on his face. Edmund was extremely exhausted, and it still showed on his face. However, those eyes were calmly closed.

Lucy had seen death because of that night watching Aslan. There was too much anguish to bare anymore. Aslan had tried—even laying down His life—to save Edmund. To allow Edmund to be free and to show his steady wisdom and kindness. It all seemed like a failure, and that was too much. Lucy buried herself into Susan, who opened her arms and kept her close, but she still remained standing there staring at Edmund's face.

Alenna heard the footsteps and turned around hoping to see Aslan, but it was Lalia instead. She stood next to the centaur's side, and they were speechless. It was now too late for any sort regeneration. They could not see this boy beating death three times.

Peter was at his dying brother's side. The gaps between his breathing were becoming much bigger. However, Edmund just kept going. Now, Peter was at the point where he knew death would be the only mercy for him. The curse had prevailed but, he knew that Edmund would be safe. Aslan had power over the two worlds. Edmund would be protected by Him.

Peter lowered himself to Edmund's ear and began to murmur, "You'll be alright Eddy. It's okay to go. Aslan will protect you. His powers will always be stronger than hers. We'll meet again."

With those words, Edmund had let go. He took one last breath before no more. Their brother was gone. Murdered by a curse that will all his might he fought, but suffered until the end. By Aslan, Peter hoped he was right about this words.

Peter stroked Edmund's tranquil cheek with his thumb. Tears springing in his eyes he then kissed his forehead. He then rose from his spot turning away from it all. They watched as he left mournfully. What they would discover later was his anger got the best of him. He had failed his brother and this time was his last chance. There was no more. Peter had then ran every corridor of Cair before collapsing in his grief and exhaustion.

Susan had now taken Lucy into her arms who was now sobbing softly. There was nothing that could be done now. At least Edmund did not die alone.

"What are we going to tell Mum?" asked Lucy brokenly. Susan has lost it after those words were spoken. It was too confusing and devastating to think about at the moment.

Lalia and Alenna left the room. It was too much to see. Edmund's sisters would probably appreciate the privacy to grieve as well. At least they knew they needed some as well.

The Knight and Lord of Stromness were the first to meet them after news came to the rest of Cair. It had happened quite quickly as birds moved about. Rhys took his wife into his arms.

"I must tell the undertaker or at least someone who will do the duties," Lalia said solemnly.

Rhys nodded and response and held her close as they moved away from the chambers and across Cair. As it was once said what Peter did, it was those two that came across him. For some reason, as he stumbled onto the white marble floor, he had lost a boot and scraped his hands. Rhys helped him up and over to a bench where Peter just stared blankly in his anguish. They stayed with him for a while before taking him to his room to rest.

"I want to do it. He's my brother. I want to honor him." Peter tried his best to gather his strength so they would not deny him this request.

Lalia nodded. "I shall not refuse the help, but at least let someone help you."

Peter agreed. He rose up on his own and numbly walked with them to the surgeon's chambers. There they knew they could probably find someone.

* * *

Now, now do not hate me yet. It's not over for any of them yet.

THE SEMESTER IS OVER! I want to apologize one more time about the poor consistency of posting chapters. It is going to get a lot better since I have a lot more time on my hands. Actually, I think that is going to be last semester like that. If my lab time was counted (which is wasn't so we didn't have to pay a fee on top of our tuition), I would have been doing 22 semester hours. To say the least I am so glad it is over for a while. I just needed a break.

Thank you so much for reading! It is greatly appreciated. The next chapter is about 70% written and I will have it posted by Sunday the 15th.

All forms of encouragement are appreciated. :)


	13. Atonement, Part Two

_Prove Justly_

 _Chapter 13: Atonement Part 2_

* * *

Susan knew she needed to get Lucy out of there. They both had needed out of there before it destroyed them. It was all too much as the silence rang in their ears. No birds were chirping, no song, nothing. It seemed if in a matter of no time at all everyone in Cair Paravel was mourning.

"Lu, I think they're people coming to prepare…" Susan could not finish those words. Her head hung low as she felt her broken heart begin to be ground into even smaller pieces. "Let's go. It's alright if we go. Edmund is in a better place."

They left and decided to take a walk themselves. It was all they could and wanted to do. The counselors and hands sent their condolences as they passed them. Susan dared not to come close to the Great Hall where Edmund's throne would be. They would have to face it eventually, but not now.

Alenna was the only one left. She laid in the lounge and was able to look down the hallway into the room and see Edmund's form. She could not think of anything. The vast cloud of sadness just filled the air. They were gone for some time, but she watched Susan and Lucy return. They glanced at her once before returning to Susan's chambers.

The centaur even watched woefully as Lalia and Rhys helped Peter into his chambers. Edmund's brother was broken. His blue eyes did not glance higher than the floor. The surgeon would be coming soon to prepare Edmund for his burial. However, after a long talk of persuasion, Peter was not allowed to help. The surgeon's reason was that it would haunt him for the rest of his life. Watching his brother die was enough. Furthermore, he was so exhausted himself the surgeon did not want to take care of someone else if Peter were to collapse again.

Alenna watched turning her frame as Lalia and Rhys sat Peter down on the side of his bed. Lalia gave him one last glance before they left him in his chambers. They closed his door, but Lalia stopped in the area were Alenna was sitting and watching.

"I just want his Majesty to rest. He will most likely, but I fear he will do something. When we were coming back he said he should be dead too," said Lalia.

Rhys and Alenna agreed. Since the centaur was already there, she volunteered herself. "I'll check on him."

"Thank you," Lalia brokenly said before they were both gone. A new bout of tears had hit Lalia. Alenna assumed she might have caught a glance of Edmund's room.

It was then silent once more. Through all the anguish and mournfulness, she was starting to wonder why it was taking the surgeon so long to arrive. Even Edmund's valet came and went. Alenna had stopped the faun before he entered. She was wondering what he was going to do. The valet had said he just wanted to make sure the room was decent for the surgeon and other preparations. Alenna agreed at the two together made sure all the curtains were closed, and linens were close by. The valet made sure there was a pitcher of water full as well. Then, Alenna returned to her spot just waiting…

No one was expecting one large gust of wind to run through Cair. It blew through Alenna's hair as her eyes narrowed in bewilderment.

Then, the unexpected happened. She heard a gasp come from the room. It was now hours after he had passed. There was another and another. Edmund just kept gasping loudly. Shocked Alenna could only stand in that doorway as the boy was learning to breathe again. Inhale and exhale…

Edmund was in sensory overload. It was so bright even though the room was dim. The scent of the lavender made him cough. Everything was so cold. He had to sit up because he felt that his head was about to explode. One breath and then another. After a moment, his eyes finally accommodated. His senses began to calm. However, he was starting to notice the state of his body again. Edmund looked down to see himself bare-chested with a bandage wrapped around his bandage. It was brown with his old blood. That was the moment he remembered he was stabbed…

His breathing became quicker. Edmund looked around wildly to finally meet his wide-eyed gaze with Alenna's. By Aslan, he was never so happy to just see someone.

In a burst of energy fueled by his bewilderment, Edmund scrambled out of the bed only to be caught by the centaur as he stumbled. Alenna took him to a seat.

"Do you know what happened?" asked Alenna, hoping Edmund was still the soul in the body.

Edmund nodded slightly. "The Witch stabbed me, and everything she did came back. She was beating me. I couldn't breathe anymore. Then I everything was gone."

Alenna shushed him as he became unsettled. "What did you see?"

"I was laying in sand. It was dark. There was nothing, but sand and darkness. Then there was this roar. I felt like I was flying, yet falling." Edmund shook his head. "I died. Why am I back?"

Before Alenna could answer, his sisters rushed over to him. He was dearly embraced as he shook in shock.

They let go of him in their own time. Their eyes were now filled with tears of joy. However, Edmund was still trying to process everything.

"I am going to find Lalia before she comes back." The centaur trotted out. Her hooves clicked rapidly on the floor and faded in the distance.

Susan and Lucy once again could not allow their gazes to leave their brother who was before them very much alive. Those fingers now laid on his lap had color and movement. Edmund was now wringing his hands. Lucy reached out and took hold of his left, calmly rubbing the back if it with her thumb. Edmund's face was just dazed. Those purple circles around his eyes looked less distressing. It would probably be something that just a good night's sleep would solve. Susan notice his eyes. Through his never stopping gazes and his confusion raged onwards, she could see her brother in those eyes again.

"My children." Everyone's gaze darted towards the voice. It was Aslan. "I must speak to Edmund alone."

Susan and Lucy gave their brother one last hug before leaving. Peter need to know about Edmund, but he was hopefully sleeping. They agreed to wait until Aslan and Edmund finished their conversation. Peter would only want to see his little brother.

Alenna had finally left her returning place after a day and night. She was off to tell Lalia and the others the news and then retire herself. Aslan would make sure of it. Her care and watch were no longer needed.

Edmund's heart was rabbiting in his chest as he was beginning to live again. His feet and hands were tingling as they gained strength. He looked at the Lion for a moment who sat directly facing him. Edmund batted his lips and blinked his eyes before rasping. "Why am I back? She murdered me."

"Edmund, never doubt your existence. You had changed the fate of the battle. You saved your brother and countless others. Your bravery was steadfast even in the darkest of times. Do not ever forget what you have done. My child, it is not your time to enter My Country. There is much more you shall do for Narnia. It will be difficult at times, but never lose your faith. Never doubt yourself. I will always be with you."

The young soon-to-be Just King nodded before leaning forward and embracing the Lion. Aslan chuckled warmly before continuing. "My child please rest. The Witch will never hurt you again for she is gone. This evening I will knight you. Until then you shall save and regain your strength."

Edmund looked over the bed. He was fully aware of Aslan's reasons. He felt like he was going to fall asleep right now. However, he was still nervous about returning to that bed.

Aslan purred lowly before raising. "Your brother is not aware. You may want to let him know. Peter will be happy to see you."

Edmund slightly smiled before Aslan helped him move to Peter's chambers. He entered slowly to see his older brother laying in his bed with his face buried in his arms and a pillow. Edmund moved towards him and lightly touched his shoulder.

Peter did not move that first time. Edmund then tapped him again. Peter groaned softly believing it was Lucy or Susan just wanting some comfort. His eyes were red and puffy as he looked up. Edmund smiled as he watched them grow wide.

"Bloody…Edmund?" Peter thought he was dreaming. He dared not to move.

"It's me, Peter. Everything is okay now," assured Edmund.

"But I saw you. You—"

Edmund repeated himself. "Everything is okay now."

Fresh tears began to spill in the older brother's eyes as he embraced Edmund tightly. Almost taking the wind out of Edmund. There were no words for moment as Peter just felt his brother's presence. He lives. Aslan saved his brother. Peter never wanted to lose him again. Later, he would make sure of that.

Edmund tried to break the hug to catch his breath. Peter flew back to reality as he heard a small gasp. He grabbed Edmund's shoulders and shook his head with a smile on his face. "When are you ever going to do as you're told?" Peter joked warmly even though his voice was breaking.

Edmund returned the smile and shrugged sheepishly. After all the excitement and relief Peter began to realize his little brother was still exhausted. His shoulders were very slouched, and his eyes were heavy. Peter went into action sitting him down on the side of this bed and giving him a little water. He then began to unwrap the bandages around Edmund. "You need to wash Ed," Peter commented, although it was not meant to be harsh.

His little brother nodded. "I know."

Peter had then sent him to bathe. They went back to his room were Edmund's valet was very busy collecting the linen to have it freshened and cleaned. Edmund's bewilderment about what had happened to him would be slightly lessened by such a change. Edmund appreciated what he was doing and hoped to meet him officially later.

As his older brother was probably finding him new clothes, Edmund stood next to the bath surveying the damage. His legs still felt wobbly such as a very young stag fawn. Aslan had saved him. It was not his time to enter Aslan's Country. However, from looking at himself finally since everything has happened, that was about it. It was the best of all and Edmund knew there were reasons. Aslan even said to him that his recovery was not over.

At least Edmund knew there was no need to wear a bandage. The scars from his suffering… were just scars now. The one thing he noticed was his thin frame. Edmund began to agree why Susan and Peter took much notice. Mum would worry about him because he would stop eating if he were under stress. Edmund could not remember a time in months from everything going on in old home to just as he woke when such a doom did not linger in the back of his mind. Edmund took a breath: inhale and exhale. Ribs and even the crest of his hip very much still present no matter what he did.

Peter slipped the clothes to him and waited until he finished. While doing so, he spoke to his valet about something for him to eat. Instantly it seemed the faun came back with biscuits, strawberries, and apples. It was what he could find right away. Edmund could have expected to have food shoved in his face as soon as he came back. Peter made sure he took a good share of everything. Food did make him feel even better. Nevertheless, sleep was what he wanted and needed the most. Even Peter knew he needed to rest.

"We'll be up for dinner," Peter said to Edmund as he began to leave. Edmund began to follow unsurprisingly. He still did not want to be alone after what all had happened.

Lucy would be the first to find them both fast asleep an hour later in Peter's bed. Edmund's breaths were soft and effortless. His fingers latched to a blanket. She thoughtfully made sure the curtains were down. They all needed to rest easy, for tomorrow they would be crowned. Exciting challenges were coming. The thrones needed to be used.

There would be no nightmares between the two. They were too exhausted even to dream. The thought of the nightmares did not daunt Edmund as other things would go through his mind. The beginning was now over for him. The next chapter would start tomorrow. Edmund knew it would be better than the beginning. Anything for him would be better than this beginning.

* * *

As I believed I said, I was not done with Edmund yet. This is his story and there is much more to be written. This was the first half of this story. I really hope you enjoyed it so far, even though I did kill Edmund. But I brought him back!

I really want to thank my readers. Writing this story is helping me get through a rough patch in life. I was not able to post this chapter on the set date because of some issues that arose. They are going to get better here and will stay that way for quite a while. I am making sure I never make the mistakes I have again. I am also making sure I take charge of my life and not listen to (some very manipulative) family who only wants my future aspirations for their benefit. I will be moving to a major city after I graduate for the sake of opportunity to do the many things I want to do and will not look back. My aspirations are to help the people who have beyond nothing (the outcasts, the victims, immigrants and refugees) and be an advocate for better access to health and social services because those people are the ones who need it most. I have no desire for the lifestyle and settling down my family (with an exception of my own mother and sister who have been totally supporting me through all this fighting going on) expects me to do.

Apologies for the small rant there. You just got a little glimpse into a very complicated thing that happening right now. They pounced on me as soon as my semester ended. Its enough and I have found a place away from it all and will be moving very soon.

Please have a great rest of your day or night and thank you very much for reading. All forms of support are appreciated.


	14. After the Beginning

_Prove Justly_

 _Chapter 14: After the Beginning_

* * *

"Alas, he lives. Cured?"

Alenna took a moment to respond to the question. "Better."

The questioner gave a curt of a nod in acknowledgment. It was not the response they wanted, but it was truth. Edmund was better, which in entirely meant no longer dying.

"If I may speak freely," an elder dwarf spoke up. "I believe that if Prince Edmund did die then, things would be less complicated."

"How?" The question was in unison with many others. The room grew completely silent as all attention fell on the dwarf.

"There is no excuse for his previous actions. He was a traitor apparently driven by his desires. Have these desires really changed?" The dwarf began.

In quick response, a voice called out to object. "Aslan had forgiven him."

"Very well, but would something like that change his desires?" Asked the dwarf to the others.

It seemed that many were trying to process the dwarf's question. There seemed to be many beginning to give a second thought. There might have been some reason the dwarf was speaking…

At the other end of the large oak table where this council formed, Lalia's hands were in fists. She was fuming over this discussion. She could see that this dwarf apparently did not fight in the battle. He was not there when Edmund had stumbled before Aslan and the entire camp broken by a monster. This dwarf did not see how Edmund turned the fate of the battle in one fellow swoop…

"These are bold words for someone who stayed in their silver forge while many fought and died for freedom over the White Witch," Lalia nearly hissed.

"Amuse me, my lady," said the dwarf.

It seemed that the entire family of humans present were becoming fired up over this dwarf's words. They allowed Lalia to have the floor. "I shall because I believe you have never set eyes on this Prince Edmund you are speaking of. I pulled him out of the cold river after escaping the torture from the Witch. Every scar and memory he holds shows where his desires are. Prince Edmund's desires cannot be cunning or con because he would have never received what he has now. If there is any doubt about him sitting on a throne as the Just King, I would much rather have one who knows the evils but choose good."

There was a response of support and agreement from many, including the Beavers, Tumnas, General Oreius, and the many who fought in the battle. However, the dwarf was not finished.

"Being able to choose means nothing if it means he could choose evil again." This dwarf then began to walk out leaving his seat empty. He will not serve this reign. "No traitor, even forgiven by Aslan, shall sit on a throne."

Lalia watched this dwarf leave the room. _"I hope he's not the smith for the silver for the crowns."_

This left Lalia to redeem the rest who now had traces of doubts. "Our Just King will be the most devout because he knows. There are no valid reasons mentioned that his majesty's motives are for anything but Narnia."

They had forgotten what they were talking about after that debate. They looked at each other thinking about what else needed to be discussed.

Oreuis seemed to be first to remember. "Does Prince Edmund have the strength for training?"

Alenna's mind flashed to the sight of the boy nearly hitting the ground as he woke from death. "No, but in time. I believe his majesty is very determined."

"I believe that many of our fellows in this room were present at the time of Peridan's recovery?" inquired Aeren, who had mostly stayed silent. Many nodded in reply.

"In many respects, I believe this will be very similar to the time before. Although, we mustn't underestimate Prince Edmund's or even any of his royal siblings' potential," continued Aeren.

"Aye, but they were very adamant about not being of royal blood from where they came from. They will need and want guidance," said Oreius.

"In all respects, General, but we would not be sitting in this room if this was different," said Aeren.

"All is well by fellow Lords and Ladies. We shall provide our honesty and guidance when needed. We shall be patient; for tomorrow is the Coronation and they shall be crowned the Kings and Queens of Narnia. Through the darkness of winter we shall have an age of gold," Aer adjourned.

Indeed, this would be the Golden Age of Narnia full of prosperity Aslan will bless them. However, they all knew there would be challenges looming. What they did not realize at that moment was the challenge that had stormed out of that room.

* * *

Peter would force himself to wake at different times of the day. He would not move from his spot in bed; he would just watch his brother's chest rise and fall. Peter watched his calm and faint breaths as Edmund slept. It assured him that he was not dreaming. His mind was not playing a trick on him. There was an exception of this during the day. Lucy had arrived in the mid-afternoon. She had come just after tea with Susan and Tumnus. In the cup in her hand was spiced wine. Tumnus had recommended having Edmund take something before dinner so his stomach would not be upset. Peter had then helped Lucy wake their brother. They quietly coaxed him to drink the wine. Edmund did not protest. The spiced wine was soothing to his raspy throat. Finally, Lucy stayed until he fell back asleep which did not take much time. The two brothers then continued to rest until it was Susan to wake them. The sun was now setting in the rest. Peter could not remember a time where they had slept an entire day.

It was much needed. Edmund stood steadier. His eyes were no longer sunken or purple. He looked very much refreshed given the circumstances. Susan did not ask them to dress as they were just dining only with each other.

Edmund already had an idea that Peter and especially Susan would be pushing him to eat. He had no idea how he would feel after a full meal. Looking at the table before him, he believed that Susan and Lucy plan this one for him. There was a roasted chicken… or some sort of fowl. Edmund really could not be certain what it was. The rest was potatoes, greens with herbs, marmalade rolls, and gooseberries. Edmund had a very decent fill of it all. Furthermore, to his relief, he just felt full afterward.

Then at the end, desert. With a faint, yet excited smile. Susan watched as they were served Turkish Delight. It was Edmund's favorite. However, her smile fade as Edmund turned white and showed no emotions or even moved.

Edmund felt his stomach drop and roll as he was accidentally ambushed by his sister. She was not to blame because she did not know. He knew he would have to explain, but the sight of such as sweet was just too much to bare.

"May I go?" Edmund asked brokenly. He did not wait for an answer. He just rushed away back to his room.

Edmund splashed his face with some water before sitting down panting for air. He just needed a moment. Peter and his sisters would be coming after him very soon.

It was only Susan who put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Edmund held back tears as he refused to reply for the sake of avoiding the explanation. Susan was not going to leave until he was all right again…

"You didn't know, Su." Edmund began in a haunted tone. He really did not know he would have to face the past in some much-unexpected ways. " _She_ gave me Turkish Delight."

Susan's head dipped, very much guilty of her decision. Although, there was no share of the blame. "I'm very sorry Edmund."

"Don't be, Su. I just needed to get away," Edmund protested.

"I'll make sure it is not served tomorrow," said Susan.

Edmund shook his head. "Just because of me it doesn't mean that everyone else shouldn't be able to enjoy it. I'll be all right."

Susan rubbed her brother's arm tenderly. Edmund shifted in his seat as he tried his best to keep his mind away from the past. He just wanted to sleep again as he was still very tired.

There were two solid knocks at the door. Edmund allowed whoever it was in. He pulled himself around to see his valet bow before him.

"I thank you for your help, but I am afraid I do not know your name," said Edmund.

The valet replied, "I am Seymour, your majesty. I there anything I would be of service before you retire for the night?"

Edmund looked around. The room was big, almost too vast for him to be comforted. Furthermore, the total loneliness would be troublesome. He was always used to sharing a room with someone. Nervously, Edmund answered, "I don't know."

Susan then asked her brother. "Are you sleeping in your room tonight?"

Edmund shrugged sheepishly. "I should, but I am not used to having all this space."

Susan nodded, understanding what her brother was saying. They were all not used to all the space and privacy they were now entitled to have. Lucy had not really stayed in her room either.

Seymour warmly smiled as he remembered a secret to this room. He went to the large bookshelf along the northern wall of his room. With some strength, he pushed on a large blue book. The apparent book seemed to push through the book self just before they all heard a loud click. Then with even more might, the faun valet pushed on the shelf until it began to turn into the wall. It was a secret door to Peter's chambers. Within eyeshot, Edmund would be able to see his brother.

Edmund thanked Seymour before dismissing him with even more gratitude. Susan stayed for a little while longer. She discussed some things that she knew about the Coronation. Then it was time to wish her brother goodnight.

Peter went to his room after Susan reassured him and Lucy that Edmund was faring well after the sudden and unexpected ordeal at dinner. As he entered his room, Peter was very bewildered to see his bookshelf had moved. Investigating further, he saw that it had turned and opened to Edmund's own room where he was in his bed sleeping soundly.

Lost in thought, Peter just stood in that doorway. He remembered Susan mentioning a conversation she had with Alenna during her tea that afternoon. Her sister had repeated the centaur's words to him: _"Edmund is very anemic, he will tire easily."_ Peter knew that Susan was already going to be determined to have Edmund make a full recovery.

However, there was much more to be concerned with about Edmund. Peter knew there were going to be a few who do not wish to see Edmund on the throne. King Lune was patrolling at that very moment the northwestern parts of Narnia, pushing out anyone else that could be loyal to the White Witch. Despite those efforts, Peter knew not everyone would surrender or flee. There would be many who would hide until the patrol was completed. Then, they would be out for blood. Peter believed that Edmund's position as King would make him an easier target.

Peter knew Edmund could not beat death again.

Susan returned to see Peter standing in that doorway. His jaw was set, and his eyes determined. The words he would speak were very much regal. "Su, my dear sister, my brother will not face his enemies alone. His enemies are my enemies. I will never let him out of my reach."

"Do be careful, Peter." Susan was taken off-guard by her older brother's words.

Peter nodded. "I will protect you all. I promised mother and had broken it. I will not do such ever again."

Susan responded. "We need to look out for each other."

* * *

This was a shorter update. There will be much more in the chapters to come.

Thank you to all readers. All forms of support are appreciated.


	15. Coronation

_Prove Justly_

 _Chapter Fifteen: Coronation_

 ** _13 of June: I would like to sincerely apologize for all the major errors in this chapter. In careful proofreading, issues have been resolved to all of my knowledge and efforts._**

* * *

"This way, Ed. Aslan will meet with us before we go... Ed?" Peter peered downed the flight of stairs he paused his climb. There was a turn before ascending to the top. This long and relatively steep staircase was the entryway to the Great Hall from their chambers. The only sound was of their footsteps as everyone else was inside already waiting on the side of the door to the Great Hall.

Peter waited for another moment for his brother to catch up. Nevertheless, Edmund was not making a due course. As Peter began to turn around and go back down the stairs Edmund had finally made it around the corner.

"I'm coming," Edmund breathed with labor.

Peter frowned in concern meeting up with his brother's side. Edmund then protested with a irritable scow. "I'm fine Peter, please don't… I can make it."

"Alright," Peter responded. He still laid a hand on his brother's shoulder which bore a delicate silver fasten shaped into a leaf for the silvery blue cape that flowed behind him. His clothes were a rather hasty feat for the tailors and seamstresses who were finally able to fit Edmund to his attire. Even within a short amount of time: from the morning all the way to the afternoon, everything was finely detailed with stitches that seemed to be made out of silver themselves.

Finally, they made it to the top with Edmund nearly wheezing for air. His recovery was going to need patience from all. Oreius had asked that morning if he was able to join for sword practice. Peter was quick to excuse him from it, but Edmund probably would have at least tried. Alenna and the healers had also advised him that he should rest easy for a week. However, that advisory seemed to be contradicting as he was informed of all the festivities.

The Coronation was first. Followed by a feast and ball for all Narnians. Everyone would be welcome to join. The next day was when King Lune was returning from patrol. There would be an official welcoming and another feast for the soldiers before they returned to Archenland. Those next days would be filled with many other arrivals from the Lone Islands, Terebinthia, and Galma. The four monarchs were also told not to be surprised if there is an arrival of a Calormen ambassador as well.

Susan and Lucy were waiting on their brothers patiently on one side of the corridor that led to a door to the Great Hall. Susan would be forever and always known to be punctual, if not early. It was Susan who, through all the troubles and loss that could have happened, oversaw the preparations for their Coronation. Susan knew no matter what circumstances happened they would be crowned, yet she was most relieved by all the _events_ yesterday that happened. Thank the Lion. This day could have been a funeral instead.

Susan first caught notice of her younger brother's unruly hair. Edmund knew he had combed it. However, that was not enough for Susan, who quickly did her best to keep in down. With a quiet huff, Edmund allowed her to fix his hair, although she knew the crown would majorly solve the issue.

Then Aslan arrived not a moment after the time set. He looked at the four warmly before telling them to follow him into the Great Hall. As the doors opened, the Coronation began.

With proud and amazed grins on their faces, they approached their four thrones. There were many figures along the way. All of them with smiles as proud as theirs, yet also welcoming. As the four reached their thrones they turned to see all who stood before them in the Great Hall. It was nearly half of Narnia.

With words that sounded clear and golden, Aslan then spoke. _"To the Eastern Seas, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant."_ Tumnus approached with the Beavers carrying the crowns. Lucy was first, nearly hugging Tumnus afterward.

Then Aslan continued. _"To the great Western Wood, I give you King Edmund, the Just."_

Tumnus strode over to the other side with his hooves softly clicking on the marble floor. Although the thought arrived after the action happened, Edmund bowed low to Tumnus before the crown was placed upon his head. Before Tumnus moved on he smiled at Edmund in a sign of forgiveness. There would be a great conversation between the two later that night.

 _"To the radiant Southern Sun, I give you Queen Susan, the Gentle."_ Susan smiled graciously as she turned to Peter, who was last. _"And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you High King Peter, the Magnificent."_

The entire room bowed before Aslan and the crowned monarchs of the new age of Narnia. However, they all stayed silent since Aslan was not finished. _"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."_

Then everyone began to cheer. _"Long live King Peter, long live Queen Susan, long live King Edmund, long live Queen Lucy!"_

* * *

Edmund flowed through all the greetings and introductions that came soon after the start of the feast. Much of it was horderves served to the many who began to dance. The four monarchs and dignified guests dined on anything and everything prepared. Fish, bird, and even an Archenland boar in which Rhys and Aer enjoyed the most. Strawberries, apples, and many other fruits. Along with cakes, biscuits, and sweet breads. Wine and cider were served by dryads and fauns who seemed to flow gracefully through their work. As soon as the main course finished, they were all asked to dance.

With joy from the _freedom_ he was given just that yesterday Edmund danced what he could, but with a smile and a passive exit he stayed on side of the floor and just watched. After a while of watching he moved to one of the balconies just off of the Great Hall that faced the Eastern Sea. Leaning against the railing he continued to listen to the upbeat songs and watch as occasionally a mermaid would wave or dance.

As the sun was setting behind him to the west Edmund saw Aslan walking along the coastline, away from Cair Paravel. Edmund wondered where He was going or even why he was leaving. He started to feel a bittersweet feeling as the Great Lion strode further away into the nighttime horizon.

"Ah, your majesty. Your brother was wondering where you had gone." Aeren had approached with goblet in his hand. He leaned against the banister just beside Edmund and looked off into the distance. Aeren caught a glimpse of Aslan and nodded thoughtfully in acceptance.

"Aslan never stays as he is loved and deserved by many. We will never really know of His ways. It's only best to trust them for the best, and all will be well," explained Aeren. His gaze then moved to the shimmering Eastern Sea. In its vastness, Edmund wondered what he was looking for. Aeren then observed, "My son is out there arriving as soon as fallowing tomorrow. The winds have been rather unpredictable."

The Archenlander's gaze then turned to King Edmund. Aeren had noticed that he never actually responded. "How is your majesty faring?"

"Much better." Edmund nodded. Sheepishly, he made an excuse for his silence. "I'm sorry I do not know how—"

Aeren chuckled warmly. "There is no right or wrong way unless the intent is not of Aslan's. You've been doing a great job from what I have saw before. The Coronation or anything for that matter is not to make a spectacle of yourself with words. Listening speaks louder than talking."

Lalia and Rhys then approached. The Lady of Stormness was in a gown of green with a pendant of a dragon around her neck. One very similar to her husband's banner. Her husband was dressed in a shade much deeper than hers. They both bowed before King Edmund with a smile.

"Your brother has been looking for you," said Lalia.

Edmund cracked a small smile in amusement. He hoped his brother had something important. Although, since this was the Coronation that was most likely the case. Edmund had then excused himself from the group and entered the much larger gathering once again. After navigating himself through the many friends and now officially, _cousins of Narnia_ and while accepting their gratitude, he finally found Peter. It was not very difficult to spot him since it was only him and Susan who wore a gold crown atop of their heads.

Peter was excited and even slightly relieved to see his brother. He asked him where he had been. Edmund responded with a shrug, "Getting some fresh air. The sky is very beautiful over the Eastern Sea."

"I'll have to go then when I am able. One of the Masters, Sabio, has gifts for us," said Peter. Edmund heard a tone of overwhelming in his brother's voice. Peter wanted to enjoy the outside view as well. However, every time he moved it seemed that someone else wanted to introduce themselves to him.

Then, Edmund set his eyes on what it appeared to be the eldest one in the Great Hall. A centaur with a brown body mixed with silvery gray. His beard nearly came to his knees, yet was finely groomed. He held something minuscule in his hands. The old centaur attempted to bow, but Peter told him it was no need to trouble himself.

"King Edmund, my name is Sabio, I am the Master of Cair Paravel. It pleases me very much to see a prophecy fulfilled freeing Narnia from such evil," began the centaur.

Edmund once again accepted the gratitude. "It will be an honor to be in your council."

"Aye, many have sat on the thrones of Cair Paravel, especially House Frank. All descendants of such a sovereign family stands here, except for one, who I heard was arriving soon."

"Peridan," said Edmund.

"Alas, Peridan. I am jubilant to see his return. I saw the once Princes and Princess of Archenland grow. I have also seen their troubles. Have they ever told you about how they became immortal?"

"Aslan said they were given an apple from the Tree of Youth," said Peter.

"Aye, but Aslan forgive me, they tried to plant that apple in Narnia to root another Tree of Protection and defeat the White Witch. They were given such an unfortunate fate and knew they must eat the apple or Narnia would be lost forever."

The two nodded in understanding of the knowledge they were just given. Peter wondered why they never really told their story.

"Very well your majesties. I must not keep you long. I give you the rings of two House Frank brothers. High King Peter, this ring once belonged to Gale, as King, he traveled to the Lone Islands and slain a terrible dragon. Saving many the Islanders' then sided their allegiance to Narnia. Edmund, this one belong to, careful now, King Frank the First and all his decadence. Founding Narnia was a major feat given his circumstances." As Sabio spoke, they were given the rings. Honored and intrigued to be given such a priceless item of Narnia, they thanked the centaur and welcomed him join whenever he could.

"We will very much appreciate your wisdom," said Peter.

Sabio smiled and bowed slightly to them. "I am much honored, your majesty. We shall meet again."

The centaur indeed did not take much of their time even though the two enjoyed it very much. Edmund knew by even holding the ring in his hand that it was not going to fit his very slender fingers at this time. Peter, on the other hand, tried his on, but unfortunately had the same fate.

"We'd better keep these safe," said Peter as he looked around. "I can have them returned to our rooms."

Edmund had found Seymour first before Peter could find his valet. With mild urgency, Seymour delivered them to their rooms. Leaving the two to find their sister's dancing along the dryads and fauns as the party prevailed well into the night. Seymour's journey back, however, was much slower since there was another gathering that blocked his way.

Bewildered by the bunch over by one of the wells, Seymour stayed close to the wall and listened. It was a much less lively gathering. Furthermore, Seymour could feel something sinister about the group. These Narnians were not in approval of the Coronation.

"For obvious reasons we are not on the side of the law of Narnia," said one voice.

A dwarf in center nodded. "Indeed, but is having a traitor on that throne lawful? It contradicts all Deep Magic, my friends."

There was an agreement amongst the group before the dwarf began to speak again. "We must rid of the issue before a problem arises. I do not want the White Witch to rise again because the Deep Magic was undermined."

"What do you have in mind?" another voice asked.

A sinister smile arose from the dwarf as they knew what was on his mind. A murmur in the small group arose about how to do such a task for their righteousness. Seymour knew he must be going now. He had to warn King Edmund and the others. Their views were twisted and unforgiving. Narnia would never flourish if this was how they desired its Kingdom. As the faun tried to slip away, the dwarf caught a glance of him. Quickly he motioned for a Bengal, who then pounced on him, pinning him to the wall.

"Scream and this will be your last. Say anything this will also be your last," growled the Bengal. Seymour, for his life, nodded in obedience.

"Nay, we might have some use for him. You watch your King very closely. Tomorrow you will report to me and let me know everything. If not then…" added the dwarf. Once again Seymour only nodded.

Afterward, he was let go. No one touched him as he was free to return to the ball. However, Seymour as soon as he entered the Great Hall went straight to the balcony and became sick from the surprise and fear that surge through him

* * *

Here we have the beginning of part two! This will by far be going off into true fanfiction (if it wasn't before). I'll hope since this is the summer I will have regular posting like I have been for the past two chapters. Once again I thank everyone just for reading and giving what ever you can for support.

Here are the lovelies: yamipuppy, BlondieOnTheInside, StoryAddict21, Liz, inuyashagirl15, lost-in-elysium, Ambidextrous Drummer, Eosneve, and karmaandego. Thanks for your support! It's greatly appreciated.

An update after previous rant: things are about to get much better in about 10 days. I am currently in the middle of moving to a place of my own where I do not have to deal with the drama of my extended family's _demands_ of me.

Once and always again all forms of support are greatly appreciated (it's a passive form of just saying please review, I like talking to readers).


	16. In Company of Queens and Ladies

Prove Justly

Chapter: In Company of Queens and Ladies

* * *

Edmund woke to a new morning still groggy with sleep. At first, he pulled blanket further over his eyes drowning out the light. There was no avail. It seemed that half of him wanted to sleep while the other was ready to take on the day. Still laying in his bed, Edmund looked over across the room and through the shelf-passageway. Peter was already up and gone.

The two knew they must have retired in the wee hours of the morning. Some of the party was still happening. Fauns and dryads seemed never to run out of reasons to be dancing. Furthermore, as the night continued. Edmund swore he had witnessed four marriages.

First rising, Edmund looked for water. Afterward, he dressed in a tunic that seemed too big for him still. He knew that regaining his strength would not happen overnight. The rather slowness of progress especially showed as he put on his boots. He felt woozy having to sit upright a couple of times before he was finished.

Edmund knew it was best to see when they would be served breakfast since he knew he would be forced to eat as much as he could. He remembered yesterday that it was served as soon as Peter was finished with his lessons with Oreius. The lessons he was asked to join. However, Peter had no part of him going because others have said to take things easy for some time. Edmund knew Peter was most likely there and just decided to not even bother to wake him. Edmund felt rather left out.

He took in into his own decision to go and at least watch if anything. It seemed rather silly to just stay in his room. However, he knew finding the grounds would be a journey of itself. He at least knew that the armory was not on this side of the castle.

With no second thought Edmund trekked himself over. He could hear many voices and the business of this other second of Cair Paravel even if dawn broke maybe an hour ago. Edmund then moved to the more outside portion into a courtyard setting. It was not a garden, but rather a flat and smooth grounds with low and hearty grass. Out in the distance, he could see the bright and colorful tents of the many friends and cousins who came to the Coronation last night. Closer, Edmund noticed that the armory was full. There seemed to not be a lot of people training today.

Curious and rather determined, Edmund caught sight of a bow. In a not-so-far-away distance, there was a target off the side of the training grounds. He took hold of the bow remembering the movements of the troops he commanded that battle day. They held the bow with their right and pulled back the string with their left. Tapping an arrow in the middle, Edmund did the same. However, he felt a pang of frustration, and he realized the bowstring seemed impossible to pull back.

It appeared that he had no strength indeed. Susan, being the closest comparison he could possibly make pulled her string back with ease. Everyone was right about him needing to rest.

"You may want to try a smaller bow, your majesty." That voice was about as confusing as it was irritating to hear. How dare he point out his lack of strength? He was clearly trying!

Aer stepped to the side even though that arrow was not clearly going to shoot off anywhere. Edmund glanced at him trying to undo the arrow from its string.

"This is a centaur's bow, King Edmund. Even I would have troubles with such a weapon. With this, a trained archer can hit that farthest target." Aer pointed to something round in the great distance way beyond the one Edmund was trying to hit.

Feeling rather relieved and now embarrassed for not knowing better Edmund watched as Aer pick from the other side of the archer's rack. The bow was half the size and much lighter. Doing the same as before, Edmund aimed at the closer target.

"I am not as good marksman as some others, but keep your arm at the level of your eye," guided Aer.

Aiming the best he could, Edmund loose the arrow. The bowstring instantly smacked the inner part of his right arm leaving it to sting. The arrow was very close to hitting at least some of the target but ended on the ground.

"Archery takes much practice. Everything takes practice. I can have someone start training you tomorrow."

"I'll be sure to be here just after dawn," said Edmund feeling rather determined.

Aer laughed rather loudly. "Your majesty, you may just be the only one here at that time. Believe me, King Edmund, there will be quite another celebration tonight."

Edmund smiled sheepishly before catching sight of his brother behind him. He was approaching quickly with Oreius to his left. Edmund quickly replaced the bow hoping his brother did see what he was doing yet. He felt a sense of dread in his gut for being out here.

"I thought you would still be asleep," commented Peter. The tone was rather inquiring which gave his little brother some relief. For some reason, he thought he was going to be reamed.

Edmund shrugged. "I feel fine."

Peter gave one nod as the chest plate he wore was unbuckled and removed. "Just do not push yourself too much. I wish not to see yourself hurt."

Taking a breath, Edmund took a few glances at Oreius and then Aer. They both stayed behind quietly. Everyone knew Peter was just looking after him. Nevertheless, that was not what really bothered Edmund. Peter never even sought a word that he wanted to join.

"Yes, my brother, my king," said Edmund with a nod.

There seemed to be an awkward moment as those words rang in Peter's ears. Those words caught him off-guard. He was confused if it was his brother's sarcasm or he meant it. Although, Peter's amusement prevailed.

The High King's smile grew and as his brother's eyes narrowed he began to laugh. Oreuis and Aer looked at each other bewildered. It would only grow as Edmund began to laugh.

* * *

The four were thrown into a whirlwind similar to the preparations for their Coronation. However, what was different than before was that there less dressing in fine attire and more words from advisors. King Lune was returning along with all the houses that rallied by his side. Peter requested word from Sabio after having breakfast. The four monarchs gathered in the master's library and were warmly welcomed by the elder centaur.

Before their lesson began. Sabio outstretched his arm to the High King with a small roll of parchment in his hand. Peter took the parchment and unrolled it carefully.

 _"In light of events in Narnia, Lord Torrthen of the Western March, Lord Mycah of Archencreek, Vayon of Winding Arrow shall gather in Cair Paravel with their King, Lune of Avenard, and shall discuss terms of diplomacy."_

Peter's brow pulled together as he looked to Sabio trying to find out what this entirely meant. He believed the whole country of Archenland was rallying with King Lune. It now appeared that this was now not the case. He did not have any time at all to think about who was involved as reinforcement troops.

"Aye, the southern half of Archenland—the lowlands, your majesties, have always been reluctant in the freedom for Narnia." Sabio had then unrolled a map before them and pointed to the three houses on the message. They were all much closer to the country of Calormen, which they were given warning about.

Sabio then added, "They have taken to their advantage with trading with doing trade with everyone: Avenard, the highland houses, and also the small cities of Calormen. Yet many years before you have arrived, they did not rally behind Aer, Aeren, and Rhys. In an attempt to take back Narnia and save themselves from the Witch's reign all men from Archenland and even the Islands of the Eastern Sea were rallied. Only Mount Pire, Avenard, and Stormness Head gathered their troops. The men of Stormness Head were slaughtered in an ambush. Rhys was turned to stone, and Lalia fled to warn her brothers. However, they were all defeated, and the three began to hold refuge in that cave by the Great River."

"They are coming to discuss diplomacy tonight? If they are a part of the country of Archenland then why are these Lords not following their King?" asked Peter.

Sabio nodded. "King Lune is most likely going to discuss his concerns about his peers of his realm tonight. No consequences have been determined because everything happened very quickly. Even if they were to rally behind King Lune in assistance of your majesties victory, they would be a day behind or more. Lalia only made it in time with King Lune because a message arrived quicker and he took it upon his faith to pursue the request. There will be a discussion between the Houses and their King tonight. I must advise you that Archenland politics are different than Narnia's."

"How different?" Susan asked, rather concerned.

"Mount Pire and Stormness Head are people of a hearty folk. They will be loud and blunt in their discussions. The lowlands are more cunning and less trusting than them. King Lune is a very just and kind king and knows he needs all these houses to be united. This, your majesties, will be a very interesting feast."

"Why cannot they speak about their own terms in Avenard?" Susan chimed.

"Since Archenland's first King, the brother of Frank, this country had been Narnia's closest ally. The northern half of this country has honored the calls of Narnia. Your majesties will have a say in this discussion and will be encouraged by King Lune."

"These houses that are from the south broader Calormen and will be first affected if there would be another conflict. If defeated Avenard would be next," said Edmund.

"Aye, King Edmund, and there is also a serious issue amongst them and also the Islands of the Eastern Sea. Many free Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve—even children—are captured by Calormen traders and sold into slavery."

Edmund sat back in his chair as he began to think. He looked to his brother who was lost in thought himself. Susan, although leaned forward and looked Sabio directly in his dark golden eyes.

"Then we shall have to this from happening," she said.

Sabio warned. "This is much more complicated than it seems."

Much more was spoken about what could be expected during this feast this evening. These young monarchs needed to know that they were going to be thrown into old wounds that have not healed for the hundred years. Their land was neglected for so long, and it would be a long process to bring forth justice. There were many Islands in the Eastern Sea. However, within the personal details and things that were not said, Edmund finally knew were his attention should be. There was work to be done, and he did not want to wallow in the self-pity he would have felt if he were to hide away to heal. This was his first day as the Just King.

The four watched from the west as King Lune, and his army made camp and meet with the incoming southerners. As the sun began to set in the sky, a large group followed the King and Queen of Archenland into Cair Paravel and to the Great Hall. The four sovereigns of Narnia welcomed them as they took to their tables and the feast finally began.

This was indeed a very different atmosphere than the night before. The music was softer, and the men were louder. The food was of many dumb beasts. King Lune called for a toast with their cups full of Archenland wine. A strong drink in which upon the first taste made their throats burn. Such a drink needed to be watered down. Edmund even felt a little flushed, but not long after Alenna was quick to suggest changing drinks. After the majority of the dining was over and the plates cleared, the Archenlanders moved their tables to a better arrangement to see each other. The different parts of Archenland sat at their own separate tables. Aer, Aeren, and Lalia who were very much present and were moving about the room had finally settled to the side of the Narnian monarchs who were in front.

"I must say," a man stood. White breaded and strong. "It is very much a blessing to see timeless faces still present. Yet it also displeases me as I wonder about all the defeats once in the past. Can we trust Narnia to be advised by such?"

Aeren stood before them. "In what was most desired, we had failed greatly. I must say in my defense that were successful in stopping the Witch from moving south. Archenland never felt the true gasps of her long reign." There was sounds of agreement not long after those words.

"The three are our most trusted advisors, Lord Bron of Stormness," assured the High King. He knew the discussion was about to begin.

King Lune then stood. "It took quite some guts for some to travel this far north… there must be some reasons for swearing your allegiance in person. Please tell us."

Lord Torrthen quickly called. "We serve Avenard, who have been allied with Narnia since our country's founding. Old Narnia blood runs through my veins. Even if the Prophecy fulfilled, I have doubts in my alliances who supports one's claim to the Narnia throne who was once with the Witch."

"Such as been forgiven by Aslan himself," disagreed King Lune with a scoff, feeling rather offended.

"House of Mount Pire shall speak!" a very young voice called out. Everyone settled into their seats a young girl, of Lucy's age, stood. Her hair dark and braided dressed in clothing that matched her elders. Lady Rey had the floor.

"Lord Torrthen, your father was slaughtered by the Witch. Yet you ignored the rallies. You let your own men sit in the Western March letting them be fine prey for slavers. Lord Mycah, your niece Gwendolyn was mauled by wolves. You ignored the rallies and nearly let her son and Lalia of Stormness be killed. Lord Vayon, you followed in your own father's footsteps who did not send men to the Battle for Spring, which killed the King of Archenland. It is a betrayal as the Winding River has been key in victories for hundreds of years. You ignored the rallies. I do not care if Narnia, our allies since the beginning of our time, now have a King with a troubled past. King Edmund had suffered for it and even avenged the Witch in battle. We always rally for the Kingdom of Narnia, and we shall continue. For this is the spring of many to come." Both King Lune and Queen Arya could only grin in pride as Lady Rey called out.

The southern Lords stood with frowns on their faces. Lord Torrthen was first. "Aye, Archenland and Narnia have been united for hundreds of years. We shall continue the alliance." He then drew his sword and bowed before his King and Narnia.

Lord Mycah shook his head. "It grieves me for such little I have done." He also bowed before the Kings and Queens.

Finally, Lord Vayon bowed. "We serve our King and ask for an alliance of Narnia."

Lady Rey smiled and raised her fist as her men raised their swords. Everyone in the hall followed suit. After countless years Archenland was united and now at the side of Narnia. A force that has always beaten their enemies.

No other business was spoken about as the celebration continued. Everyone was amongst themselves. There was not much dancing, but there was so much song. Men bellowing songs and ballads. As such was happening King Lune brought the two Narnian Kings a great conversation, explaining about the songs and the traditions. Lady Rey was fortunate to find Queen Lucy in refuge of such affairs, although it was evident she could handle such. Queen Arya had taken Queen Susan on a walk outside of the Great Hall and into the gardens. Fireflies lighted their way as they took in the sight of flowers all budded like they were sleeping till morning.

"It gives me pleasure to have your guide and company, Queen Susan," said Arya appreciating the escape from warriors and bickering Lords.

"And I return such a gesture, it is great to hear advice from a Queen about being a Queen," said Susan.

Arya smiled, her arms crossed at her stomach. "Why yes, Queens rule with Kings at their side. We bring much wisdom, strength, and unity to our Kingdoms. You might have noticed Lady Rey this evening. She is very young and wise. I wish to maybe see a son of mine marry her if I were to bear. She would provide such a great influence."

Susan gave a small chuckle in agreement. Arya continued, "Lady Rey had taken to her position very well. Her mother and father were as mighty and proud as her. However, a grave illness swept across Cresting Rock and the surrounding villages. She was of the ones who lived and the only heir to the House. We raised her for about a year in Avenard, and she caused quite the stir for the teachers and nurses, learning quickly and usually smarting off to them. She is a great influence, and I will be thanking her for what she did tonight."

They had now moved over the eastern edges of the garden, south of where Cair Paravel stood. The castle illuminated its brilliance causing both of them to stand in awe for a moment. Then the two looked out to the Eastern Sea to see another brilliant sight in itself. Three ships with colorful sails moved closer from their distance in the moonlit horizon. Their touches glimmered brightly.

"The ships from the Lone Islands," began Susan. "We were told they would be arriving tomorrow."

"They made a great time," said Arya.

"Aeren's son, Peridan is on one of them," added Susan.

Arya chuckled with please. "Another great young man, much closer to your age than other suitors. Although, I believe such will not happen. Peridan is respectable and knows there is much to be done."

"Suitors?" Susan asked, baffled by the word.

"Yes, many men know of our value and want it for your advantage. It is why I learned to fight against my father's words. My sister was abducted by one, wanting ransom. I forewarn you, Queen Susan, of some men's interests, but I know all will be well. You have a steadfast mind and royal brothers who love you dearly and will protect you," assured Arya.

Queen Susan stayed silent as she looked towards Cair Paravel rather nervously. Arya wrapped her arm around her. "A Queen is a force not to be reckoned with, and men will know the might of Narnia."

* * *

Seymour's hooves clicked on the floor as he rapidly as he made his way to the darker, more silent parts of Cair. He held his candle carefully with a hand protecting the flame. He spoke to no one whom he passed until he made it to the armory. Outside the door, the dwarf and Bengal stood.

The faun valet slowed and stopped before them in obedience. Seymour sat his candle on a ledge.

For a moment the dwarf surveyed Seymour whose eyes were downcast to the steps. Obviously terrified.

"So, Great Valet to the Traitor, please let it be known," said the dwarf with a mocking bow.

Seymour began anxiously, going about all what he saw and did that day. "His brother leaves him to sleep in because he is not well enough for sword practice. But he ends up getting up and going later. Other than that his brother is always close." The faun did is best to make it sound impossible to find a way to get Edmund alone.

However, the dwarf only smiled. There is no need for a fight or blood because he had poison. Something the High King and apparent mother hen had no thought about. He gave Seymour a small black vial.

"We do not need to make a scene for our cause. With this traitor's condition, all the healer and surgeons will believe he had died in his sleep. Pour this close to where his head lays. There will be no smell or color to suspect such. He will have quite the _restful sleep_. We will know if you prevailed in your duties, oh great valet."

The dwarf sent him away without his candle but know this vial that he clutched in his hands. Seymour made sure no one was following him as he sneaked into a corner and lowered himself to the floor. His hands trembled as he fiddled with the vial in his hands. Doing such a deed would save his life. He hoped to no longer be bothered as their desires would be satisfied. He would be able to raise his young son. If he were to warn them and tell Peter and Edmund, he could be an easy target for a number he did not truly know. Seymour also knew another option, but that would seem rather worthless and rash. They would find another way to kill his King.

* * *

*Pokes Head Up* Ayyyee really sorry everyone. Sister stayed for a week and mother came over this weekend. Took me two days to write this chapter. Yesterday and today. Plus, you can probably see if you've been watching that I've still haven't calmed down from the season 6 finale of GoT last Sunday.

I really want to give a huge shout out and appreciative *hug* to **lost-in-elysium**. We've always been fanbuddies.

And last, but not ever least are the lovelies: **ashleighlmilam1998** , **yamipuppy** (really appreciated the advice for the last chapter), **FelipeMarcusThomas** , and **Liz**.


	17. A Long Night

_Prove Justly_

 _Chapter 17: A Long Night_

Note from author: I would like to make an apology about the timing of events. Back in chapter 15 I had the arrival time of the Lone Island ships off by a night. That has been changed and you'll read and see.

* * *

It was past midnight when the feast and all that followed finally finished in Cair. There would be much more celebration outside in the camps. However, it would be best just to retire for the night. They needed to welcome the ships from the Lone Islands in the morning.

Lucy was ecstatic as she told Peter everything about her time with Lady Rey.

"Her father and uncle fought with Aer and Aeren during the winter. Her mother met him while she was at court as one of the Ladies in Waiting. Despite her duties, she eloped with him and went off the fight. Aer sent them home and by Aslan, it was wise that he did. The defeat happened about a month later," explained Lucy.

"It seems that Lady Rey has her right to be in her position," replied Peter.

"She also spent a lot of time at Avenard. One of the swordsmen taught her to fight since her father could not."

Peter nodded. "She is also probably a very fine swordswoman."

"Well, she said she still has a lot more work. Although she told me, she can very quickly catch a cat that is outside. It was apart of her training to make her quiker. Lady Rey invited me to Mount Pire!"

"That's wonderful, Lu. Maybe sometime this year. Right now there this much we need to do."

Lucy nodded. "That's what I told her. She said Mount Pire is beautiful in the autumn. That you could see all of Archenland's trees change to reds and golds. She can also see some of Narnia as well."

"Maybe we will all visit. Right now, goodnight Lu. Please do get some sleep," said Peter as he led his sister to her door.

Peter wished Susan goodnight as well before following his little brother into his room. Edmund was very quiet again. "Are you alright, Ed?"

Edmund shrugged. "I do not feel very good after drinking that wine."

"Some sleep will help. It was very strong. I don't feel very well either," agreed Peter.

Edmund hoped his brother would go to his room for the rest of the night. "'Night, Pete."

Peter chuckled before retreating to his chambers. "'Night, Ed."

* * *

Peter awoke to the early morning darkness. He felt a looming dread. Looking around he could see the fire was burning low. Peter could also no see the stars in the sky. The air was thick as if was going to rain. A spring rain was much needed, but that was the least of this thoughts.

He rose and stood with his bare feet being padded by the rugs of his chambers. Peter stepped quietly to the bookshelf that served as the opening to Edmund's room. He watched as his brother's sleep was restless…

Then, it started, and Peter was quick to react. He heard Edmund moan and cringe. Peter was at his side as Edmund cried out as it seemed he was being struck. He grabbed onto Edmund's shoulders and shook him. However, his awakening was very much opposite of peaceful. Edmund yelled and thrashed pushing his brother away.

"Ed! Ed. Hey, it's alright. You're back. You're safe," Peter assured grabbing his wrists.

Then, Edmund had buried his face into his hands holding back sobs. He could hear Peter shushing him, giving him comfort, but it seemed to make it worse. Edmund thought they were over. The curse was gone and so were the nightmares. That although, turned out to be a false assumption, and it devastated him.

"Maybe they're occasional. It might have been something you ate or drank. Maybe it was the wine. Maybe it's the weather…"

Peter was trying his best, but Edmund shook his head cutting him off. "I don't need these."

His older brother wrapped him in an embrace. He could feel Edmund's heart racing in his chest. "Let's take a walk if we can. It feels like it's going to rain."

Edmund nodded defeated and slipped out of bed to find shoes. Peter returned after finding his, and they both set off through the halls of Cair, all quiet and peaceful. The two did not talk for the longest time. The only sound was of Edmund's sniffles as he tried to calm himself down. Cair at night seemed to have a tranquil feel. The white of the marble was muted along with everything else. It almost appeared that the castle itself was sleeping.

They passed one guard who asked if everything was fine. Edmund did not want anyone else involved and assured him that there was no need to worry. The guard went on his patrol, and their walk continued. Finally, Peter had to say something.

"Ed, are you sure you don't want to talk about it? You don't need to hide it away." Peter stopped his brother. Edmund could see the utter concern on his brother's face. Then, Peter shook his head. "You cannot tell me that keeping it to yourself did have a part in destroying you."

Edmund took shuddering breath and continued to walk. "You're right, but I just don't know."

"She's gone. She will never be back."

"A lot happened Peter, and I guess I really did not give myself time to… alright." Edmund cut into one of the balconies that overlooked the garden. He faced his brother but did not look at him. It took him a couple of moments to summon up the courage to begin telling his story.

"When I left and went to her, I just wanted to see her. Then, I suppose looking on it now, I trapped myself into something there is not escape from. She was furious I did not have anyone else with me. That's when she sent out the wolves. I thought you, Su, and Lu were all captured and died. Tumnus feared for Lucy went he was still down there with me. I can say he saved me from being strangled by her. She said I turned him in for candy."

"Lalia and Aeren said she can lure people with her magic," added Peter, trying to have his brother ease up on himself.

Edmund shook his head. "I was angry…"

"I know, Ed. I know."

The younger continued his story, growing even more uneasy. "When Tumnus was taken upstairs. That's when it started. Her dwarf stayed behind and just cut me with his knife. She did not come back for half the night. Another guard beat me with his club. The dwarf tried to make me talk. I remember once that I tried to cover my head to get away from his words. He cursed dad. The other guard, probably an ogre then kicked me and my head hit the wall. I thought my skull was broken. The Witch came back a little before they must have been preparing the sleigh because I was left alone afterward. I remember her angry at the dwarf for not getting what she wanted. She shackled my wrists and tore my clothes off and just whipped me. Slash after slash she went and would scream at me. That was when I gave. I told her what I heard. Before she left, she forced me to drink this potion which made me so sick. I thought I was going to die from that."

Peter had his hands gripping the railing of the balcony. His knuckles were sore. However, he knew there was more. "What then happened after you left?"

"I was on the floor and off the side of her sleigh. Along the way she stopped. There were this fox rallying troops and this tea party. They tried to talk to me, but she turned them all to stone. That was when the thaw began, and she made everything go faster. We were starting into this forest when the slush and the mud made the sleigh stuck. She was yelling at the dwarf, and that's when I ran. I ran away as far as I could. I heard the wolves behind me and knew I could make it into some sort of hiding, but there was the river. I should have crossed…"

 _"Edmund can't swim."_ Peter thought to himself swallowing a lump in his throat. That school he was sent to before they came here did not deem swimming something necessary.

"That's when they attacked me and tried to make me drown. Lalia must have found me after I was swept away from the current. I don't remember much else."

Peter finally saw his brother meet his gaze. Edmund's eyes, even without much light, held such a remembrance of all the pain and fear during that time. However, no tears spilled. All was left was drained away from him. Edmund now just wanted to get away.

The High King turned and grabbed his brother in an embrace. The rage from hearing about all of this flooded through him. Edmund was never a traitor, and Peter would make sure the accusers would be served. As he said to himself before, now Peter could not ever agree more. He would never make sure Edmund is alone in this battle ever again.

When Peter finally let go, Edmund quietly moved along. Peter followed now hoping he did not cause something awful. He really did not want to reopen old wounds.

"Ed, I really hope talking about it did not make it worse. I'm sorry," said Peter.

He then slowed down to a stop before returning to Peter and giving him a hug. "I'm alright Pete, stop worrying and thank you."

With relief, Peter continued to follow his brother. After the word they had Edmund realized that the ships from the Lone Islands were probably docked now. He wanted to go see. He went towards the east trying to find a way out to the docks. After taking a couple of wrong turns, they made it outside to see two ships. Their torchlight revealed the rich purples of the tied up sails. Not a single sound was heard other than the soft crashing of waves of the sea. Everyone must have been asleep when they finally made it. The few that made port must have gone back to their quarters. They were very early from when they were actually arriving.

Edmund was fixated on the thick ropes that seemed to pull and squeak at the rhythm of the waves. There was not much else to see. Everyone was asleep.

"We should go back. We will be meeting everyone tomorrow," suggested Peter.

Edmund agreed; nonetheless, when they turned around to go back, neither of the two were expecting Seymour to be standing behind them.

The faun's eyes were wide with distress and anxiety as he bowed. His hocks hitting the ground.

Edmund stepped forward. "What is wrong?"

Seymour shook his head as he never rose from his place. "My King, I am so sorry. I would never hurt you."

Peter's eyes narrowed as he cut in between Edmund and his valet. "What happened?"

"Seannbrik, the dwarf, wants to kill King Edmund. He gave me this." Seymour held out the vial. "It's poison."

Peter took the vial in his hands. It was warm from the faun's grip. "Are there others?"

Seymour shook his head. "I do not know, your majesty. I am so sorry."

Edmund growing nervous as much as he was bewildered said to his brother. "We need to find the dwarf before he finds Seymour."

"There's also a tiger and others. Maybe a Satyr."

"Where did you come across them?" asked Edmund.

"At the Coronation. I was on my way back after returning the rings."

There were so many at the Coronation. Finding anyone who did not want to be found would be nearly impossible unless Seymour knew, but he did not.

"They were all around the well north of the Great Hall. There had to have been five or six of them including Seannbrik and the tiger," added Seymour.

"We shall open court tomorrow in the morning. Seymour, go home until a few hours after dawn. Then, meet us in Small Council," said Edmund.

Peter looked to his brother, this was not a wise idea. "Edmund, I think we need to be sure whoever these people are will not cause any more harm. We shall find a guard to escort him home and see to their safety until Small Council."

Edmund shrugged and nodded in agreement. He then asked for his valet to raise so they could go back to Cair and find a guard. They also needed to tell Oreius and the others of the Small Council about what had happened.

Seymour was slightly behind Edmund as they were climbing a few steps. Suddenly there was a loud growl. Peter turned to see both Edmund and the faun not behind him anymore. Off to the side a tiger had pinned Seymour to the ground and was about to make a kill. However, Edmund joined the fray throwing rocks at the cat. Catching his attention, killing the Just King would be the much desirable option…

The High King yelled into Cair for guards. Weaponless, Peter thought for a moment. He could now see movement on ships as he woke the crew as well. Before the tiger could pounce on his brother, Peter had managed to pull on a large cobblestone loose and threw it at tiger's head. It only made the cat even more ferocious.

Peter moved between the tiger and Edmund pushing him away. If he could turn the quarrel to where Edmund was close to the door, he could make it inside and shut it until the guards arrived. This plan worked, but his push forcing Edmund inside only made him stumble onto the steps instead. While Edmund was on the ground, the tiger made another attempt, charging his way through the High King. Peter then threw himself at his brother…

No one expected the arrow.

They all looked beyond the fallen tiger to see an Islander next to Seymour with a bow in his hand. Behind them was several other crewmen with swords. The sound of pounding hooves made them turn to see Cair's guards with weapons drawn. One of them had the dwarf.

Peter turned to Seymour heaving. "Is that Seannbrik?"

"Yes, your majesty," the faun replied quickly.

The High King gave a curt of a nod. "Take him to the dungeon downstairs. I also want two to escort Seymour to his home. There are no more rooms in Cair tonight."

Edmund stood rubbing the back of his head in pain. Peter took his brother by his side. "I want who is left to join us..."

It would be a long time until morning.

* * *

Yay! Regular updates! You all are probably are as or if more happy than me because I am able to again.

A little bit of background and my thoughts about Edmund attempting to recall his time with Jadis. Much more will come to light when the situation deems such. Peter rather forced it out of him. That would make him, even with his good hearted efforts, against Aslan's words. _"Do not speak to Edmund about what has past."_ Or something in that lines. Here is my new take on it and I am really willing to discuss this with reviewers. I really think bottling up and keeping such a traumatizing experience to one's self would just continue to put Edmund into dark places. You could really see that in before chapters. Peter is not trying to relate to Edmund's experience or even just be nosey, he really wants Edmund to know he is not alone. This is a ten-year-old who went through something that would even mess up adults. So about Aslan's words, I believe it was being mentioned about _the past-t_ he actual betrayal. Edmund really does not need that looked upon by anyone (even though its happening and will continue) because he's already suffered for it enough. People who have seen him beaten down knows this. This is one of the reasons why Aslan has him walk through camp when he arrived, to let the Narnians know that Edmund has _beyond_ repented about being a traitor, if you would ever consider him one in the first place.

Once again reviews and all forms of support are most welcome. I do reply to every notification that comes my way. From previous chapter I would like to thank: **lost-in-elysium** , **FelipeMarcusThomas** (who I'll also say I appreciate for years), **nickelbackfan37** , and **Tomorrowlander**.


	18. Good Intentions

_Prove Justly_

Chapter 18: Good Intentions

* * *

Peridan, Son of Aeren of Archenland, and hand of Governor Howland of the Island of Doorn arrived at a time of forthcoming drama. If there was not much already. That early morning he was awakened by his crew. Before he could make it on land, he watched as one of his men shoot a tiger, who had pounced on to two Narnia Kings. He watched from afar, not wanting to intervene. Although, he would have to that following day.

Since the events that followed last night, there were a few absences at their welcoming. Peter and Edmund were diligently and exhaustively preparing for court. Oreius was summoned that early morning by the two Kings. However, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy were present along with many others of the court, especially Peridan's father. King Lune and Queen Arya had also appeared at the docks.

Peridan was nearly an identical image of his father with exceptions of being clean shaven and hair much better kept. Aeren hesitated for a moment because his son almost looked like a stranger. However, in his face, he was still his son for whom he had sent away to live.

Aeren could not have been any more proud of what he had become.

The two met each other halfway. Approaching closer, Peridan still had the limp in his step. Face to face, the scar still shown that ran from his temple to his neck. There were much more of them, but most were covered in the fine dark purple tunic he wore.

Peridan gave a small bow to his father. Aeren chuckled, "By Aslan you've grown."

The two laughed in greeting. Then, many others then approached with their warm welcomes. The first were the ones who had known him: Aer, Lalia, and (to Peridan's surprise) Rhys. It was then Queen Lucy and Queen Susan. Peridan gave a deep bow to them as he looked at his Queens with joy and pride. Lastly, it was King Lune and Queen Arya, who paused and gave him an apology. When the King of Archenland visited the Islands years before, they had actually met. King Lune did not believe Peridan about the resistance still alive in Narnia. Or even whom his father and mother were. It was many years ago, there was no need to dwell on such an event anymore.

As they all went inside, Aeren gave his son a briefing on everything so he did not walk into the court unknowing. However, Peridan knew what happened last night. It was the details behind everything that he inquired about.

After all the details about the attempted poisoning and the group who tried to frame the valet, Peridan then asked, "Why is there so much hatred about King Edmund claiming his throne?"

Aeren stopped before the doors of the room. The only ones left were the members of the court and the Queens. He paused listening to the voices on the other side of the door. They were in a much intense conversation. Queen Susan could see also her it too which grew her concerns. Aeren did not know if he should explain or Susan.

Finally, Queen Susan spoke up. "My dear brother was troubled by so much that had happened before we arrived here. He was lured by the White Witch. When he finally was aware he had fallen into a trap, he was captured and tortured. King Edmund, escaped that morning from her clutches and was found our dearest friends including your father."

Susan could see the empathy in Peridan, the White Witch was something he knew all too well about. She tried to continue, but the utter emotion of all that had happened was still very fresh to her. Queen Susan dropped her gaze rather embarrassed about the tears that were pooling in her eyes.

"My Queen, I appreciate your explanation. I believe that is all I need to be much of help in his court. There is no reason to cause any more pain for yourself," Peridan assured.

Susan gave Peridan a small nod before placing her hand on the door. It opened with a loud clang of the latch. The muffled words they had heard silenced instantly as everyone on the inside directed their gaze on the incoming party. The Queens were swift to take a seat next to their brothers. The others took a moment to search. However, Peridan only stood there for a moment as his and King Edmund's gazes met. He could not see what this Just King looked like that early morning before. Peridan was well aware and prepared himself for the monarchs to be young, but from hearing why there were all gathered, this made him cringe. This Just King was young. At his age on the Islands, he would just be starting to follow their father, tradesman, or councilman. Peridan even remembered at his age his father would cautiously travel for books. He had gone with him during a few trips if they were shorter. Peridan also accompanied his mother and Lalia as they scavenged for what they could find.

He was young, pale, and gaunt. The Just King's dark eyes were large, and he had a rather anxious look. As he turned back to his brother and General Oreius—who he would meet later—Peridan could see a couple of scars that showed past his collar.

Edmund had no doubt who the new arrival was. Peridan's appearance was what Edmund had imagined except that he was much tanner and his air slightly lighter than Aeren's. He had so much to ask him, but it had to be for another time. His brother was about to make a decision.

The High King waited patiently for Peridan to take a seat before continuing. He tapped his fingers nervously because this was the first Meeting of the Table. Although this was going to happen today, the situation made everything very dire.

Peridan looked about at the occupants of the room. The four monarchs sat next to each other. Queen Susan was between her royal brothers. Queen Lucy was on the other side of King Edmund. Lady Lalia and Lord Rhys sat at the other end of the Round Table. Aer was another chair away next to his father. There were a few others more that would make up the Court. There was an old centaur—Sabio, he would learn—and the General who he had already seen. Peridan did not see that next to the General was a lady centaur; it was Alenna. He wondered why she was not out there to greet him, but it would soon be known that she had stayed with the Just King for his wellbeing. Lastly, there were two fauns. One sat on the other side of the High King, Tumnus, the other sat on the other end facing the monarchs. It was the valet.

The High King took a moment to welcome Peridan. "I also want to send my thanks to the crewman who saved us last night. I would like to meet with him later."

Peridan nodded. "I will give him the invite. His name is Darryn."

Then, the court finally continued. Peridan stayed silent most of the time along with the others who arrived later. It took them a moment to realize what had already been addressed. Aeren would give the critique to the High King later. They have already spoken with the valet, Seymour. Unfortunately, even though he was very much framed by this group, they were clever. Seymour knew the hands of Cair Paravel very well since he was one of them. The only assurance the faun could give them was that none who were there during time he was approached were anyone he knew. They must have been guests of the Coronation. Seannbrik, the dwarf who seemed to be leading this group, was the only one they already had knowledge about. Alenna had informed them that he was there during the open council meeting that evening before the Coronation. She had recalled his and Lalia's interaction.

After agreeing about gathering all the staff in the Great Hall, the High King suggested they did this before the trial. This trial needed to be swift. "There must be a trial for Seannbrik the dwarf tomorrow. There we will provide him a decision: his life will be spared if he discloses who is involved, if not, execution will be within the week."

The others took a moment to ponder over the High King's words. Aeren and Peridan looked at each other with eyebrows narrowed in slight disproval. It would be all and well if the vicious were honest.

Susan caught Edmund about to say something, but trying to think of how to word his thought. She then asked in support, "My brother, King Edmund, we would be honored to hear your words."

The Just King sat up in his chair a little higher. Underneath the table, he wrung his hands constantly. "I believe, my brother, the dwarf will choose his execution. I am afraid it will make his cause even more influential making matters all the worse."

Peter agreed. He feared that would be the case. They were not going to know who else was involved. Which also meant an incident similar to last night could happen again. Many more guards were patrolling per the High King's commands.

"What do you have in mind for punishment, King Edmund?" asked Oreius.

Edmund continued. "I believe exile to the Western Wild will be much more appropriate. There he will have plenty of time for reflection and the influence will never arise."

The High King nodded in agreement to this idea. "Very well, I believe King Edmund's plan will suffice. However, we must be careful. I must review the guards today, for their duties will be well needed. Our staff will be limited to a few and most trusted. Lastly, after careful thought after what had happened, I will be carefully handpicking guards under the guidance of General Oreius to keep watch over King Edmund."

Oreius then proposed. "Shall we have a recess until such duties are completed?"

Peter agreed. On top of speaking with Darryn, the crewman of Peridan's ship, reviewing the guards, and a word with the dungeon guards today; he also needed a word with Edmund. "Yes, it would be best if we gathered after dinner."

After adjourning, everyone in the court scattered except for Peridan who had literally nowhere to go. He was expecting a significant portion of this day going towards the court. Now he just realized that he had arrived towards the end of the first process. Peridan went along with his father who was going to lead him to his new chambers. There was still much to talk about between the two.

The High King found it painfully easy to catch up with his little brother. Edmund walked about lost in thought. The turmoil of his past had appeared instantly after his crowning; if not even before.

"Edmund, you know why I have to do this?" Peter really hoped his brother understood.

The Just King shrugged. He was aware that his brother was only protecting him; especially since he was nearly poisoned yesterday.

"I am going to review the guards after Oreius returns. Since some will be with you, why don't you come along?"

Edmund took his brother's offer. In his mind, he only wished that he was stronger and would not need guards watching him at all times. Maybe tomorrow he would be more welcomed at training in the morning. Aer was finding him an archer to train with if anything.

The Just King had accompanied the High King to all of the affairs that afternoon and evening. The task of reviewing the guards was never as exciting as it once seemed. Peter spoke with most of them while afterward speaking with Oreius. The General knew his guards very well as these were the warriors he had most trusted. The High King remembered talking to a few before the battle. Edmund had chimed in a few times during the review. However, most of the time he had just listened, or their practicing of swordsmanship caught his attention. All of the guards were in light armors that were made of leathers. However, their swords and shields were still at the ready like they were in battle.

After lots of discussion and thought with Oreius. The High King changed his decision. All of the guards were most trustworthy. He then decided that Oreius should take volunteers—though it was all of them who stepped up—for taking watch.

Soon after leaving the courtyard they went down to Cair's rather small dungeon. It was rarely used throughout the history of Narnia because there have only been very few cases where someone had not been content with the kingdom where they have done something to end up there. It was well kept, yet still close to the sewer. Two other guards in addition to Oreius made their way down until they reached a gate where a bear was keeper.

Down the dark hall towards and at the very end. Another bear kept watch. They entered the cell where the dwarf sat in the corner, rather content.

"You believe sticking me in darkness will make me reconsider? Pah! I do my best work in the dark. Oh, and I see you have your treacherous brother along with you, High King Peter?" Seannbrik sneered.

Edmund knew the dwarf was trying to rile him up. He only took a breath and allowed those words not to faze him. The High King stepped forward knowing the same. He kept calm. "Your trial will be mid-morning tomorrow. For the sake of your fate, I am much gratified to hear about who else is involved."

"You have caused this all yourselves. There wouldn't be us if the traitor did not take the throne. Even better if he died."

Peter tightened his fists for a moment, fighting the rage that wanted to smite down this dwarf. He then took a step back to his brother placing a hand on his shoulder. "Very well, I will see you in the morning."

They then left. Peter reflected that it was rather silly to think that there would be a much-suited conversation with the dwarf. However, he began to realize how the task of reviving who was involved would be tough, if not impossible.

* * *

Not soon after the dinner and the next court session. Edmund had split off from his siblings. He tried to catch up with Peridan as he walked in the other direction towards their chambers. The guard was behind him at a decent distance. Edmund had turned around a couple of times even wondering if he was still there. He would soon learn that his name was Baylor, and he respected giving him his freedom and privacy. Something that seemed to be most precious and rare during this week. Many have said that things would be settling down after King Lune, and Queen Arya returned to Avenard.

As soon as Edmund was within a distance of calling out to Peridan without raising his voice, he paused. He had to fight the urge of saying sir to the man. "Lord Peridan."

Peridan turned instantly. Looking a little surprised to see the Just King chasing him down. He bowed slightly. "Many blessings, your majesty."

"I was wondering if you had a moment. If I could speak with you?" asked Edmund.

Warmly, Peridan nodded. He turned to his family. "I will join you later. I am requested to join the Just King's company."

Peridan was expecting that the Just King wanted to speak to him. He just did not know at what moment or in what fashion. He was beginning to wonder if it was just an assumption in his mind just until then.

"I am very impressed by your majesty's bravery and wisdom," Peridan complimented hoping to ease some of the tension that Edmund must have been feeling.

The Just King nodded. "Thanks. Is it alright if I ask you about your experiences?"

"Aye, it is best for us to share about our unfortunate pasts with each other," agreed Peridan.

"Does everything become better in time? I have these nightmares that seem… I guess it's best to say they're very real. My brother usually finds me and wakes me from them, but it is very hard to go back to sleep. I usually do not," said Edmund.

"I'm afraid, they never really fade away or resolve. Not for me. However, I have learned how to control them. Usually, they happen in darker times when there is worry, fear, or sadness. Sometimes, King Edmund, there is really no way of stopping a time of down feelings. They've also happened during illness as well. Yet for the times where I can take a stand against them, I will resolve what is causing such before going to sleep. I will say that such the avoidance had become a great way of motivation."

Edmund thought about Peridan's words. He could feel his heart drop in utter dismay when he said that the nightmares will always be there. Nevertheless, he began to wonder about last night. Edmund really did not feel well after drinking the Archenland wine. It had made his head hurt. The food had helped his stomach, but he was still out of sorts. It may have been because of that.

"In honesty, your majesty," Peridan continued. "The nightmare you must have had last night may have saved your life. Though without a doubt, I believe your valet would have never done such, but that would have not stopped the others."

Edmund nodded in understanding. Although, he still felt rather disappointed. Peridan had known all too well the struggle. The first year was the hardest. He had spent a year here in Cair Paravel with his father, aunt, Alenna, and the surgeon. Aer, his uncle, had spent most of his time searching for his mother's remains. Something they could lay to rest. He returned with nothing. His father had shared a room in the surgeon's chambers where he had stayed most of the time. Between Aeren's fear of Peridan dying and then his of being alone it was best suited. Then, after many months causing Aeren's exhaustion, he was finally able to face what had happened to him.

Peridan could see that the Just King was not happy with his response. However, to give false assurances would have devastated him more. He then assured. "King Edmund, I wish not to cause despair. Matters will become better to handle. You will get stronger. It will take time. Do not ever give up. From what I have seen today, I see great potential in your reign."

"Thanks for your honest words, Lord Peridan," said Edmund. Then with words beyond his years. "It is sometimes difficult to look at what is beyond when you're suffering in the present."

"I could never agree more. Please, do not ever be hesitant to speak with me. I plan on being at Cair Paravel for quite some time unless I am guided elsewhere."

"I will, and please just call me Edmund."

With a small laugh, "Very well, Edmund. I do wish you call me Peridan."

They then wished each other a goodnight before going their separate ways. Edmund could feel uplifted by the humanity and empathy Peridan had. Although, those only seemed natural given their similar circumstances. Edmund felt calm and ready for sleep. He expected no nightmares tonight.

* * *

Edmund had woke up that next morning with the sun very much rising in the east. It was past dawn, and the birds were in their full song. Rising from his bed, he saw Peter was gone. He left to practice, and he said that they would both be going. Edmund knew Peter did not forget.

Rushing out of bed he scrambled to get ready. In moment's time, he had raced out the door. Only to nearly run into his new guard.

"Pardon me, your majesty." He was a leopard.

Inquiring about how long he had apparently overslept, Edmund asked. "When did the High King leave?"

"Ah, maybe an hour ago. His majesty wanted to make sure it stayed quiet so you could rest," the leopard answered.

Edmund sighed in frustration. "I'll be alright. I am going to the training grounds."

* * *

This chapter was a little rough to write. Thankfully, it is done and I am already halfway finished with the next.

Please review. All forms of support are appreciated.


	19. The Archery Lesson

Prove Justly

Chapter 19: The Archery Lesson

* * *

Edmund strode across the floor rather hastily. He could feel the anger and disappointment bubbling up inside of him. The guard was close behind and could hear his winded breaths after they had made it halfway to the training grounds. It was then he slowed down. Knowing it would be rather silly to storm out to the grounds. Anger would never change Peter's ways; it would probably make them worse. If this were before Narnia, this scenario would have caused him to lash out at his siblings and even his mother. If he were not doing such, Edmund would sulk. Everyone would know Edmund was angry, or he had felt anything for that matter. This would have been the first time ever since _everything_ happened to him that he was mad at his brother.

Peter had said many times yesterday that he would make sure he went to the training grounds this morning. Edmund knew he had lied or changed his mind while he was asleep because there was no reason behind just _forgetting_ about him. Even his leopard guard said that Peter wanted to make sure he was sleeping. Edmund was feeling better. There was no need to be cooped up in bed. He was beginning to wonder if Susan's and Peter's minds have been switched.

Edmund quietly slipped past a few centaurs without a word. In the same spot where he had met Aer two mornings ago, he saw Lalia catch a glance at him and mumble to Susan and Alenna. All three turned to see him. He approached at a little slower speed.

Susan had no wish to use her regal tongue that morning. She was amongst the two who were becoming close friends. "Morning, Edmund?" She greeted with question.

"Peter said he would make sure I was up today to make it here on time." Edmund did not greet her sister. Though, letting her know about how he was feeling was much progress than before.

"Oh, I…" Susan hesitated. She remembered Peter saying something to Edmund about coming this morning. However, this morning Peter had explained to her that he had slept through the night without a nightmare, and it was best to just let him continue sleeping. "He did say that you slept better last night, and he just wanted you to sleep in."

Peter had changed his mind. Edmund rolled his eyes at the situation. "I'm alright, Su. I just don't want him coddling me anymore."

"Peter should feel better about it since I am here," began Susan.

Alenna then chimed in with an understanding tone. "Edmund, your brother had quite a scare. So did your sisters. The surgeon and I agreed that you're anemic. If you exert yourself, you might end up back in bed for even a longer time. I know you're feeling better, but just be careful."

Edmund nodded. His anger was beginning to settle down, but it was still there in the back of his mind. Peter knew how much he wanted to get better and be able to do everything again. He had even negotiated to just learning archery until he was no longer anemic.

Aer then arrived with an armful of arrows. He had been over at the targets retrieving the arrows for them. "Ah, there you are. Let me find you an arm guard and a bow. You have much better help today."

As Aer left after returning the arrows. Lalia had Edmund face her directly. She asked him to point to her nose using right, left, and then both of his hands. "Good, you aim with your right eye. Everyone else here does the same."

Aer returned with another bow. This one was even better than what he had found for him the other day. He needed something light just to be able to learn the form. Aer gave him the bow just before Lalia asked for him to move again. "Face the target with your eyes, but keep your body sideways. Your left hip should be pointing at the target…good. Now, grip the bow with just the part of the palm below your thumb…don't use your fingers. I want you to draw the bow." Edmund then drew arrowless as Lalia continued to guide him. "Your finger should be at the corner of your mouth as so and keep your left shoulder down. Reach out far with your left. Very good. Now let's try with an arrow."

Susan handed him one of her arrows. Lalia continued to guide him. "Nock the arrow with the one fletching facing your cheek. Do not let the fletching hit the string. Now rest the arrow on your finger on top. Go now and draw like before, good. Take your time aiming. You'll get faster with practice. When you let go, follow through with your shoulder and keep aiming."

Edmund loosed the arrow. This time, he had hit the target. The four gave him supportive praise. Edmund smiled and found another arrow. As he knocked and drew, Lalia reminded him to lower his left shoulder. He did not take as long to aim but was not even close to his previous arrow. This arrow nearly missed the target.

"Take your time," reminded Alenna. Edmund tried again, this time focusing on his aim. The next arrow was even closer to the bullseye than the first one. The four continued to watch him carefully a few more times before they began to carry on with their practice with him. They practiced shooting for maybe an hour more before Susan realized the time. They had to be going back and getting ready for court.

Susan placed a hand on Edmund's shoulder. "We need to get ready, we'll be back tomorrow."

Edmund handed the bow back to Aer and unfastened the arm guard. Susan kept a hold of her bow since it was her gift. Although, she left the arrows in her chambers because there were many at the yard. Before they left, they heard Peter call out to them.

Oreius and the others were not easy in his training today. The High King rubbed his forehead with his sleeve as he was nearly dripping in sweat. When he caught up, Peter was still breathing hard from the lesson.

"Edmund was with me today. He did well for his first archery lesson," said Susan after seeing the look on her older brother's face when he saw Edmund.

Peter did not mention anything. He only nodded as Edmund gave him a small scow. They returned to freshen up and have a bite to eat before gathering everyone in the Great Hall. Lucy was already ready and also asked if she could do archery next time. Susan agreed seeing no harm. Peter was a little slower in his response seeing Edmund. However, he had agreed too. They silently went on about their breakfast.

Edmund still held his frustration towards Peter. He had actually looked forward to being able to do something that morning. "Will you let me go to the training with you tomorrow? I really wanted to go this morning."

Peter paused before giving Edmund a response. "Let's see how you feel tomorrow morning. I'll make sure you're awake."

Edmund was not pleased with his brother's response, but instead of retorting, he just finished eating his toast. He would make sure he was awake just before dawn.

* * *

The hands and keepers of Cair Paravel could fill the majority of the Great Hall on their own. Everyone was present with exception of Oreius and two other guards whom the High King had asked to bring up the dwarf later. The two dungeon keeper bears were told to take a break from their post to be in at this gathering. The four monarchs knew the importance of this meeting. However, they knew there was much work to be done. Some could not stay for long. They entered through the large doors, and the gathering of the hands and keeper parted in the middle. They gave their respects; bowing as they walked past them.

The Great Hall was silent as Edmund, Susan, and Lucy took a seat on their thrones. The High King kept standing, as he began to address Cair Paravel.

"My royal brother, King Edmund, and my royal sisters, Queen Susan, Queen Lucy, and I would like to give thanks. We give our sincerest appreciation for your work during the Coronations and all the events that followed. We are delighted by your work in every detail that makes Cair Paravel thrive. It brings us a great relief to be able to trust everyone here. The night before yesterday, there was an assassination attempt on King Edmund. The ones who were involved are no longer a threat. A Tiger was killed by a Lone Islander crewmen of Lord Peridan. The dwarf will face trial immediately after this meeting. However, there are others who are involved. We ask everyone who knows anything to not be afraid to tell us; whatever time or place that may be. I, High King Peter's only wish is to make sure my family and all of Narnia is safe."

Peter then returned to his throne as he watched all the hands, staff, and guards murmur. No one emerged with anything to tell them. The High King, was very relieved to know that his staff was supportive of his brother, but it troubled him that the few who oppose did not leave a trace. They only one who knew was Seymour.

As Peter was about to dismiss everyone, Lalia made an approach towards him. "Your majesty, your announcement to the staff is wise. I believe they will all keep an especially careful eye. The ones you are looking for will probably not make themselves known. But I will say that Seannbrik was a silversmith. He did not make any commissions for Cair or the Crown. All I know that he had made that appearance during the open council. It may be wise to question everyone he encountered at his mine and shop."

The High King agreed to those words. "I will send Oreius and Aeren there tomorrow."

He then adjourned the meeting. A little less than half of the staff departed the Great Hall to go about their duties. The rest stayed for the trial. Peter took a moment for the Hall to settle down and for everyone to make their exit. He then looked to his right, where Edmund was sitting. His little brother met his glance for a moment before he turned to the hall, taking a deep breath. They both knew all their nerves would be tested.

Then, Peter asked to have Oreius bring the dwarf up. The passage to the dungeon is very close to the armory. The armory was at the other end of Cair. It was going to take some time for everyone to come up. It gave Edmund some time to breathe.

Peter remembered that time in the tent when he was first reunited with Edmund. He had called himself a traitor, and Peter told him to never call himself such again. Edmund would never say those words out loud, but Peter wishes he could know what he was saying to himself in his mind. This dwarf was not someone who was uneasy about Edmund's claim; he tried to kill him. Edmund only knew there would be much more who would oppose of his position. He just needed to keep his faith in Aslan and follow his heart.

The doors finally opened, and there was an instantaneous murmur in the crowd. The dwarf strode with confidence that was terrifying. He finally stopped before them all, chains rattling as they shackled his wrists. The hooves of Oreius and the guards clicked on the floor in their careful movements.

"Seannbrik, you must be aware that you have committed treason," began the High King.

They had to let the dwarf speak freely. "I am not the only one in this room."

"Please tell me about the path my brother took his place on the throne." Peter really wished to know what was in his dwarf's mind that led to this motives.

The dwarf stepped back, pausing for a moment. "He first sided with the White Witch! I believe in Narnia. We just became victorious after a hundred years. Your Majesties do not know the struggle. To live prosperously we shall not take any risks. He is a risk. Who knows if he will rise and turn back to the Witch? He would never tell anyone."

The High King's hands were in fist. Susan who was still sitting on her throne behind him could see his shoulders shake. His voice trembled. "Were you there at the battle?"

"Nay, but I have heard enough," said the dwarf.

Queen Susan then took action. She stepped from her throne and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Our brother arrived at camp wounded. Aslan forgave him and then sacrificed himself on the Stone Table in his place."

Peter then added, a bit calmer. "During the battle, he shattered the Witch's enchanted wand sacrificing himself. I watched him nearly die once and then actually die later. King Edmund the Just laid down his life for Narnia. By Aslan's wisdom and grace, he arose. I do not know what my brother must do next to prove himself worthy of the throne. Furthermore, Seannbrik, I will disclose that we faced a war where we came from. My brother, sisters, and I were sent away from the violence."

"I stand by my word, I do not believe your brother should be on that throne. Call me a traitor, but Narnia shall not fall into the hands of evil no more." The dwarf still resisted the High King's words, even if they ultimately denied his words.

"You have betrayed Aslan, Narnia, and also myself. Your utter hatred towards my brother would only bring about a debate of your beliefs. However, you had tried to kill him. This is unspeakable. All others involved shall be known. To assassinate my brother is without a doubt treason."

"My King? May I speak?" Peter turned to see his brother directly behind him. He gave Edmund a small nod before allowing him to pass him.

The Just King strode down the steps and directly faced his assassin. His eyes calm before the fiery hatred. He kept a bit of a distance if the dwarf were to lash out.

"Seannbrik, I know there are some who believe I am not worthy of the throne. I understand because I feel the same. I am here because of Aslan might. I wonder what this Great Lion sees in me, but I will never disappoint Him. I am here to serve Narnia and Aslan with my royal siblings. I promise everyone that my past is the past, and I vow to let Narnia flourish. Even if I must lay down my life again." Edmund showed his sincerity and humility. The Just King knew his place. He turned and returned to his place on the throne allowing for the High King to sentence him.

"This is your last chance to let us know who else is involved," said Peter.

The dwarf stayed silent. In his mind, he knew if he could not prevail, someone else would be able to finish his mission. It would be much more challenging, but it was not impossible. It gave him pleasure to hear the Just King speak. He had accepted himself as the target.

The High King then announced his sentence. "With thoughtful guidance of the Court, your punishment for your crime is exile to the Western Wild for life. Your seclusion from Narnia will allow you to rethink your motives. You will lose the safety of the Kingdom. If you were to return to Narnia, you would be captured and brought before me to be executed. Any other threats will be crushed. Oreius, return Seannbrik to the dungeon. His journey will begin at dawn following tomorrow."

Peter watched the dwarf be escorted out of the Great Hall and return to the dungeon. Once he could no longer be seen, and the staff began to leave, he turned to his brother. With a smile, he gave his thanks to his brother. Edmund stood to give him a small smile in return before making his exit. Susan was not close behind him giving him a little hug as they carried away. Edmund knew he had almost lost his barring before everyone in the great hall.

Peter knew he had to stay and speak to Aeren and Oreius when he returned. There was still much to do today.

* * *

This is the second to the last chapter of this story. There will be another to follow, but I will not begin posting it until I have the majority of it written. The semester is starting soon and I will be preoccupied in my studies again. Furthermore, I also begin what are called _clinicals_ were student nurses begin to practice what they learned in the field with supervision.

Thank you all for hanging in there and reading. I was not expected the amount of family drama there was this summer. That took some time away from the work I was wanting to do on here.

Lastly, I am not going to put a pause on writing after this last chapter is posted. I am actually going to attempt another multi-chapter that is totally different from this one. More details will be posted later.

Please review. All forms of support are appreciated.


	20. Beginnings

_Prove Justly_

 _Chapter 20: Beginnings_

* * *

The next day Edmund made sure he was up before dawn. He had even woke up before his brother. Peter woke to see that his brother was sitting patiently in a chair reading a book until he was ready. Peter knew there was no way he could deny his brother this morning.

This ritual continued for nearly every day for practice onwards.

During the rest of spring, Edmund bounded astound lengths in his recovery. He took to his archery lessons eager to learn and become better every day. He was even becoming able to compete with Susan and Alenna.

Finally, after nearly a month of respite and regaining strength. Oreius approached him after practice. "I expect you will be joining us tomorrow with your sword."

Then, Edmund took to his skills with the sword. At first, there were a few moments of difficulty. Peter was in much better shape still than he was at that time. However, he never gave up. There were a couple of occasions that either Oreius or Peter had to stop him before he pushed himself too far.

Away from the training grounds and in the Court. Peter did everything he could do with all the guidance he would receive to find the others who were conspiring against his brother. When Oreius and Aeren returned from their journey to Seannbrik's dwelling and smithy, all the others said that the dwarf was painfully stubborn about his thoughts on the matter. Oreius and Aeren knew there were no other followers there. The High King then returned to Seymour, hoping that his memory of the time could improve with time. It did, but his recall was still very vague. There was a satyr, a leopard, and possibly a couple of hawks.

In that knowledge, the High King just continued his careful watch. He made sure there was a guard close at all time. He also kept the pages, valets, cooks, and attendants to a few of the most trusted. Throughout the spring there was no threats or even rumors of such. Although it seemed that such hatred had left with Seannbrik, Peter knew he could not give them a chance.

King Lune and Queen Arya of Archenland returned to Avenard the day after the trial. They rest of the Lords, and Lady Rey returned as well. Finally, after another week of patrol. Oreius found no threat and the rest of the Archenland army returned to their homes. Throughout the campaign and patrol after the Battle of Beruna, no blood was shed for the Archenlanders. A huge feat compared to the years before. King Lune prayed his population stopped dwindling.

Aer and Aeren continued to assist the four monarchs whenever needed even when matters began to quiet down. After that month, it was safe to say to them that things were slowing to its typical speed. Although, this was something that neither of the brothers or Lalia vaguely remembered from their childhoods.

As spring progressed into summer a massager from Stormness Head arrived in Cair Paravel with a message from Lord Bron. Lalia and Rhys were asked for their presence. His son was in need of mentors, and there was much strain in his court. Upon much discussion amongst themselves and the High King. The messenger returned to Stormness Head with Lady Lalia and Lord Rhys alongside. Furthermore, a message from Avenard also announced that Queen Ayra was with child and far along. Many of their healers and ladies were baffled, but Queen Ayra always had withstanding strength. What they would later know, was Ayra already knew that she was with child. She did not tell anyone until she began to show. She did not want to be treated like she was expecting. King Lune could never be happier and forgave her instantly. He always knew of her stubbornness and loved her for such.

There was only one matter that was taking a frustratingly slow progression. Edmund's nightmares were not a nightly occurrence, but it happened too much. There was one particular night that Peter almost took him to see Alenna because he could not catch his breath. Peter went to speak with Alenna later that day. There could be at least something that could help him. This was when Peter's good intentioned folly to help his brother happened.

Alenna looked thoroughly through the library, spoke with the surgeon, and traveled away from Cair Paravel daily trying to find something that helped. It was a rather long process and thankfully Edmund was very patient. What helped was speaking to Peridan. Unfortunately, Peridan thought such the hunt was useless, but if they were to find something he would give it a try himself. They tried usual teas of lavender, valerian root, chamomile, and hops flowers. Edmund tried the teas, but also stressed to them was that he was not having trouble sleeping. The teas seemed to be making is more difficult to wake from the nightmares.

The next attempt happened in the week to follow. Alenna gave him mandragora with the hopes that deep sleep (contrary to what Edmund said) would mean no nightmares. The centaur apologized profoundly to him after that incident. Even Edmund's patience was becoming thin. The mandragora probably caused the nightmare, and he was trapped in it until the tea wore off. That morning he did not go to his training because of a headache he had. He felt nauseated and stayed in bed for about half of the day.

After the mandragora incident, Alenna and Peter stopped with trying to find something that could ward them off. However, Peter never gave up in comforting his brother. The two would sit there in Edmund's room and usually speak about other matters in hopes that distraction would help. It did for the most part, but when Peter would leave Edmund crawled back into his covers he would just lie awake. The dread was very persistent. Edmund knew when he had this feeling that he would reemerge back into the hell he once escaped that night. It had to go away first, but it would usually stay that entire night.

Edmund had tried everything he could. He took note of every detail from a day that did not lead to a nightmare and ruthlessly tried to repeat such every day he could. He tried making sure all his work was finished. Edmund also made sure he did not eat anything after a certain time in the evening. They persisted. One night after Peter shook him awake, he went to Peridan's chambers and begged for his guidance.

It was the wee hours of the morning as the two sat on a balcony. Peridan had bought a lamp so he could see the Just King. With his face barely illuminated, Peridan could see the frustration and near defeat on his face. He knew how well Edmund was doing with everything else. From his training to gaining knowledge about his kingdom which would help in trade agreements and many other official matters. During the day everyone could see the Just King flourishing, but for the ones who did not know the nightmares were the hidden secret. It was only a matter of time until they began to wear on him during the day.

Peridan felt terrible as he listened to Edmund explain everything he had tried. Edmund had done everything he suggested and then some ingenious ideas. The issue was time. Peridan had time to heal and find ways to help himself. Peridan was still treated as a child and was given no lands to rule. This was not the case for Edmund. This boy was younger than himself during his ordeal. Furthermore, he had a hand in ruling a kingdom that is recovering from the grasps of evil. King Edmund the Just did not have time.

"Is there anything else I could do?" Edmund asked Peridan in desperation.

Peridan froze, knowing it would be too soon to give such an answer. He needed to think. Edmund waited to look out from the balcony to the mountains of the south. They seemed like jagged teeth in the star filled the sky.

The Lord continued to ponder; there had to be something that just kept Edmund in his vicious cycle. He tried to recall even the slightest things Edmund had said. Peridan really did not want to adjourn for the night, but he knew he might have to speak to his brother and sisters as well. However, Peridan began to remember his demeanor. Edmund was very careful about his right to the throne. It showed during the trial of the dwarf. He was very afraid to show his authority. Even some councilors even commented on how submissive he was when someone tried to question him. Peridan and the others had defended him explaining it was his youth, and he would get better in experience. Although, if this were to continue, he could see many ambassadors and noblemen walk all over him.

This demeanor could be something which allowed the curse to prevail. The White Witch was defeated by Aslan herself, however as Fell Beast loyal to her still roamed her power still existed in Narnia. It is good, and there is evil. These could take on many forms. Edmund was falling to the powers that he with all his might wished not to happen. He just did not know how to fight within the battlefield of his mind and dreams.

Peridan finally found a way to explain this and also a solution. "Edmund there will always be good and evil in this world. It is what exists in many forms. Some we can see and others we cannot. Your fight against evil is strong, but in your mind, it is still tough. You must believe in yourself and your right to be here. People will question, but you need to have confidence. You are much younger than others, but your wisdom and grace is much more. Do not doubt yourself."

Edmund nodded remembering who else spoke these words to him. Peridan continued. "With this in mind, do not doubt what you can do in your mind. It is very possible to be able to control your dreams. The next time you have a nightmare, remember what happens and change the matters of events to something in your favor. Eventually, you'll be able to fight away the curse."

"Just think about changing what happens?"

Peridan nodded. He had always known about this method as he had attempted to do this. However, it seemed that his evil was targeting Edmund more than it ever for himself. "Write it down. Talk about it. Confirm the change to your favor. Be patient, for sometimes matters will still happen."

"I'll try."

"Edmund, do not be afraid to tell whom you trust about your matters. They will want to help you and just knowing that you're not alone."

Those nights to come, Edmund followed his words. In much better terms, Edmund did not have another nightmare for another week. However, he began to believe that it all built up throughout the week. Or it just could have been because of a Terabithian's jarring question about the amount of guards amongst him. His response was rather displeasing. The Just King did not take his words to heart. Unless, he earnestly tried to shake it away.

He had woke everyone up this time. Peter, Susan, and Lucy stood above him with faces of utter concern. It was not the worse one he ever had, but it might have been second to it. He took the tender hugs from his sisters before he began to pace trying to calm himself so he could breathe again.

Susan and Lucy stayed for a couple of dozen of his laps before giving him a few more words of assurances before returning to their rooms. Peter then sat in a seat and waited patiently for him to be ready. When he finally stopped, he sat on the side of his bed. He took a deep breath and focused on the stars that shined out his windows.

"She had these icicles and just took each one and impaled me. You were on the other side of this room chained; you could only watch. She continued to tell me that Susan and Lucy were killed. _When she tried to pierce my neck I was close enough that I could throw my body until her throwing her backward. She's very tall with a heavy crown on her head which can make pushing her over very easy. She lands in front of you, and you can take your chain and wrap them around her neck._ "

Peter nodded and continued to follow him. " _Since you were not chained because she meant to kill, you're able to find the mallet to break off my shackles. Knowing she was bluffing we move to the other room to find Susan and Lucy unharmed, but shackled and gagged. We free them and manage to escape to find Oreius' rescue party close by. Alenna keeps Lucy's cordial in good keeping and your wounds are healed_."

Edmund then looked to his brother and gave him silent thanks in his appreciation for believing that doing such a task would help. Edmund took another breath before retrieving a book he had been reading that day. He then moved to his desk and told his brother he was going to read until he felt tired enough to go back to sleep. Peter returned to his chambers and continued his watchful eye until Edmund blew out his lamp and returned to sleep.

Peter was very pleased that doing this rearrangement helped. However, Edmund was beyond relief that he was not afraid to go back to sleep. He was in need of getting good rest. Philip and Oreius were going to teach them how to joust at dawn.

 **The End of Part One**

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading and giving your support. This is the final chapter of Prove Justly. The next part of this story will continue during this first year of their reign, but during the Fall. I am very excited to continue because this is where I can really expand on the characters and also locations. However, I want to have at least half of the story fully written before posting. I really need to work on consistency and I believe having a good head start will really help.

I am also going to begin a continuation of **Marching On**. This is more of a canon work where I wanted to actually delete and mush its plot with the next portion of Prove Justly. With some thought. I will begin to muster up some muse to continue. I know there was a huge following once I started that story.

I have another story on the backburner. It's pretty much Peter and Edmund are captured together and Susan and Lucy lead everyone to battle with Aslan. It is total AU. I also believe such a plot was already done before by someone else hence why it is not my major focus.

I'll be also participating in Tumblr plot challenges as well.

This is not the end of me! I'll be back! I just need to restore my muse.


End file.
